DESCUBRIÉNDONOS
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Ellos se conocen desde siempre, se conocen más que a ellos mismos. Pero a veces las cosas cambian sin darnos cuenta del cuando pasó. Así comienzan a explorar con su relación ¿Podrán correr el riesgo a dar el paso hacia algo mucho mayor?Casi todo EP AH1FIC
1. Así comenzó todo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.  
>NA: Reeditado**

* * *

><p><strong>DESCUBRIÉNDONOS<strong>

**Capítulo 1: "Así comenzó todo**"

_*Graffittis decorations under sky of dust, a constant wave of…*_

―¿Diga?― pregunté ya que contesté sin ver mi ID (Identificador de llamadas)

―¿Tension?

―¡Diablos Bella! ¿Cómo le haces?― dije entre cabreado y divertido mientras escuchaba la melodiosa risa al otro lado del teléfono.

―Mmm… ni idea. Bueno, en realidad sólo la canto desde que comienzan los tonos y bueno, ya luego le pego en la palabra siguiente― me explicó con sorna.

―¡Pero si puse otra de sus canciones de backtone para que se te confundan los tiempos!― más risas.

―Bueno pero yo sigo con mi tema, es fácil ya sabes que me encanta― dijo ella toda alegre.

Bufé.

De verdad que iba a tener que cambiar mi tono de llamadas sólo para darme el gusto de que algún día se confundiera. Lástima porque también a mí me encantaba.

―¿Hoooolaaaa? ¿Sigues ahí?― preguntó ella, ya que por estar colgado de mis estúpidos pensamientos me había quedado mudo demasiado tiempo.

―Mmm, sip.

―Ok. Bueno, te preguntaba si me podrías pasar los apuntes de matemática, yyyy si de paso a que vengas quisieras venir a practicar conmigo.

―A lo primero, sí, seguro en un rato estoy x allí, y a lo segundo ¿A qué exactamente? Porque viniendo de ti podría hasta ser salto al acantilado― se escuchó una risita asegurándome que sin dudas aquello era más que probable en ella.

―Bueno, eso te lo voy a dar a elegir a ti, siempre que vengas claro.

―Mmm… A ver ¿Rollers? Nop, no soy tan rápido como tú ¿Skate? Puede ser ¿Parkour? (1) Bueno definitivamente hoy me vendría bien algo de gimnasia ya que no me moví mucho durante todo el día ¿Bicicroos? Noooo, casi me infarto cuando te animaste a hacer aquel maldito giro en el aire sol-tán-do-té recalqué aún furioso por aquello― sólo para ganar aquella estúpida apuesta que hiciste con Emmet. Así que por lo que veo se resumen a dos ¿no?

―Error. Sólo skate

―¿Y eso? Creo que también dije gimnasia― dije medio enfurruñado aunque sin querer admitirlo del todo.

―Sí, pero recuerda que desde aquella vez que Charlie nos encontró saltando un par de autos del estacionamiento sólo nos deja hacerlo en el gimnasio de la escuela, a menos claro que de pronto tengas un gimnasio privado y equipado en tu casa Cullen― dijo irónicamente ¡Rayos!

―Ya, sí claro, me había olvidado por completo de aquello.

―Seguro.

―Tsk, tsk― chasqué mi lengua― ok, capto, capto. De acuerdo entonces, será skate. Déjame que apunto todo y salgo para allá― contesté ya ligeramente emocionado.

―Ok, kissis― dijo ella y colgó.

Bella.

No creo tener recuerdos importantes en los que ella no esté. Simplemente es la persona más importante de mi vida, fuera de mi familia claro. Si la enana se entera me mata- pensé con un leve estremecimiento.

La conocí en el kínder y con mis apenas cuatro añitos supe sin llegar a dudas que ella era especial y que sería esencial para mí.

¿Qué cómo lo supe? Relativamente fácil.

Resulta que yo era algo… aislado, y bastante introvertido fuera de lo que era el círculo de familia. Y es que, ¡Vamos! Lo cierto es que no encajaba allí.

Mientras que todos los niños se mataban por los juguetes que había allí o por quién tenía más amigos, incluso hasta por que papá era mejor, yo simplemente me dedicaba a irme al rincón de la biblioteca a leer ¡Sí, a leer! Con mis cuatro años sabía leer bastante bien y escribir varias palabras fáciles, también podía hacer pequeñas cuentas. Mi 'excusa' era que mi madre nos dedicaba mucho tiempo a mí y a mis hermanos y se encargaba de estimularnos intelectual y sentimentalmente lo mejor posible. Al parecer no todos los padres hacían lo mismo ya que muchos niños se comportaban… raro a mi parecer.

Sería tranquilo y medio prodigio, pero sobre todo era muy solitario.

Sin embargo todo aquello cambió el día en que Bella llegó a nuestro salón.

La señorita sólo se limitó a presentarla y sin más la mandó a jugar. Estábamos a mitad de año por lo que muchos de los niños ya habían formado sus grupos y aquellos que no tenían se limitaban a viajar de uno a otro fácilmente porque todos nos conocíamos desde una sala anterior o mismo del pueblo ya que no era demasiado grande. Bella había entrado aquel día con la cabeza gacha mientras la señorita nos decía que desde ahora "Isabella" sería nuestra nueva compañerita, por lo que cuando la seño le anunció con simpleza que fuera a jugar la alzó de pronto y fue ahí que pude ver el miedo en sus enormes, expresivos y bonitos ojos rojos. Bueno más bien eran de un hermoso color chocolate suave, casi traslúcido con leves destellos ámbar, pero que en aquel momento parecían todos rojos por el llanto.

Todos los niños salieron corriendo disparados del piso donde estaban sentados, hacia los canastos con juguetes en cuanto escucharon el "vayan a jugar". Sin embargo "Isabella" se quedó allí de pie parada con cara de susto y de querer salir corriendo bien lejos de allí. No la culpaba, mis compañeros parecían bestias y brujas.

No supe porque, pero de pronto me vi frente a ella quien había vuelto a bajar su cabeza mirando al piso, y le pregunté:

―¿Quieres ir a leer conmigo? Allí al fondo hay una biblioteca con muchos cuentos― dije mientras señalaba la pequeña biblioteca en una esquina alejada y solitaria.

Esperé por varios segundos sin obtener ninguna respuesta, hasta que ya cuando me decidía a irme escuché su voz.

―Sí. Me gustaría. Me encanta leer―contestó tímidamente con voz dulce y suave mientras un leve color rosado se imponía en sus arreboladas mejillas.

La miré asombrado. No sólo tenía una voz dulce, suave y perfecta ¡Sino que además sabía leer!

Cuando le ofrecí mi 'ayuda', no alcancé a darme cuenta de que era muy probable de que ella no supiera leer, por lo que rápidamente pensé que podría ofrecerme yo a leerle algo― a pesar de que no me gustase mucho leer en voz alta porque aún había veces en las que me equivocaba― ¡Pero miren! ¡Ella sabía! Logré reaccionar a tiempo antes de parecer tonto o algo, y dije entusiasmado:

―Ven, vamos.

Y allí comenzó todo― pensé sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

―Sí, recuerdos― me dije en voz baja con nostalgia por aquellos días.

Desde el primer encuentro nos volvimos literalmente inseparables.

Éramos muy tranquilos ya que leíamos mucho pero también a veces podíamos ser bastante traviesos a la hora de los juegos. Por los cuales muchas veces nos ganamos unos buenos regaños y unos lindos sustos de nuestras madres. Sin saber bien cómo, siempre nos metíamos en algún lío. Lo cual tuvo su lado bueno y su lado malo. Malo porque debíamos aguantar los regaños de nuestras exasperantes madres y bueno porque una vez que la señorita del salón mandó a llamar juntas a nuestras madres para retarnos, lo que menos pudo haberse imaginado es que ambas madres simpatizaran instantáneamente y defendieran juntas a sus lindos retoños, o sea, a nosotros.

En fin… por suerte nuestras madres se hicieron tan buenas amigas, que prácticamente estábamos todo el día juntos, incluso había ocasiones en que hacíamos pijamadas. Aunque esto no le gustaba demasiado al papá de Bella ya que ella insistía en dormir conmigo y no con mi hermana porque decía que la trataba como a una muñeca queriendo peinarla y pintarla como a una de sus rubias muñecas barbies.

Los años fueron pasando y los cambios vinieron para ambos.

En algún momento que ahora no sabría precisar, ambos necesitamos amigos de nuestro propio sexo por lo que nos unimos más al grupo de mis hermanos, sería lo más fácil, tendríamos más amigos y no estaríamos separados.

Emmet era mi hermano mayor por un año y Alice su melliza menor por tan sólo cinco minutos. Recuerdo que siempre me daba risa ver la reacción de las personas cuando se enteraban de que ellos eran mellizos, era un absoluto y total desconcierto ¡Que va! Aún me da risa. Emmet era grande, siempre lo fue, con su forma más bien parecida a un ropero o a una heladera; mientras que Alice era, era y es, algo así como un duende, uno que a veces podía resultar bastante molesto y maléfico, sobre todo cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Pequeña cosa hiperactiva.

Así que cuando nosotros comenzamos la primaria ellos ya eran conocidos allí, y como, un acto de benevolencia según ellos, se agruparon a nosotros, o mejor dicho nos agruparon a ellos, cosa que como ya dije nos vino a la mar de bien.

Junto a ellos siempre estaba Jasper, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y Rosalie su hermana, quién por alguna razón que hasta hace poco no entendía estaba con nosotros a pesar de no soportar a mi querido hermano. Claro que todo aquello se aclararía mucho más tarde. Cómo son las vueltas de la vida― pensé aun tirado en mi cama.

En fin… ahora Bella…

¡Rayos! ¡Bella va a matarme, ya es tarde!

Por andar de idiota en mis recuerdos habían pasado casi ¡Mis quince minutos!― pensé mientras fulminaba a mi radio reloj con la mirada como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de algo. Que importa es sólo un reloj.

―Mejor me apresuro o Swan va a cortarme…― pensé mientras me encogía de manera inconsciente.

Corrí a tomar mis apuntes junto con mi skate y bajé como si se me fuera la vida en ello -cosa que no era del todo errónea si tomábamos en cuenta que Swan no se andaba por las ramas conmigo-. Sí, lo admito, era un desastre con los horarios, por lo que mi mejor amiga se tomaba MUY mal lo de mi impuntualidad.

Bajé literalmente volando por las escaleras -tanto que si mi madre me veía estaba seguro de que me tendría que comer un buen sermón-. Milagrosamente llegué sano hasta la puerta y justo ahí estaba cuando me di de bruces con mi padre ya que yo iba corriendo fuera mientras él y mi madre iban llegando de las compras.

―Ouch― exclamé tomándome la frente.

―Eww―exclamó él a su vez sosteniéndome.

Por la velocidad del impacto casi me voy encima de golpe hacia atrás sino fuera porque mi padre me detuvo sosteniéndome a tiempo.

―Lo siento― dije apenado.

¡Y luego recordé!

―Adiós, tengo prisa― dije corriendo hacia mi coche.

Mi tan amado y preciado coche. Mi volvo.

De acuerdo, lo sé, parezco idiota. Pero es que "ése" auto es… bueno, simplemente es mi sueño hecho realidad. Amé ese auto desde pequeño. Ahorré tooooda mi vida -mi corta vida-, cada mesada y cada regalo para comprarme uno igual. Al final tuve mucha suerte, casi demasiada. Mi tío Eleazar decidió cambiar el suyo poco antes de que cumpliese mis dieciséis, por lo que a un precio más que razonable, se lo compré a él y durante el tiempo que esperaba para sacar mi registro lo puse a punto ¡Y así y todo me sobró algo!

Pero, volviendo al momento, de verdad tenía que darme prisa si no quería perder algo de vital importancia para mi… Masculinidad, eh, integridad. Bella podía resultar ser muy mala a veces.

―Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Dónde crees que vas sin avisar y sin siquiera saludar a tu madre?

Paré en seco a metros escasos del coche. El nombre completo nunca resultaba ser una buena señal.

―Lo lamento. Mamá, papá― dije girándome avergonzado –Bueno es que quedé en ir a lo de Bella a llevarle unos apuntes de matemáticas porque ya saben que a ella no se le dan mucho los números, y luego habíamos pensado en ir un rato a andar en skate pero no me di cuenta y me quedé distraído así que ya se me hizo tarde ¡Y ya llevo veinticinco minutos de retraso!― dije todo de un tirón y sin siquiera detenerme a respirar porque de verdad que en este momento me encontraba algo desesperado. Sólo quería que comprendieran y dejaran de darme lata.

Bufé y a regañadientes agregué.

― Y bueno… ya saben que Bella no me tiene ya nada de paciencia con mi impuntualidad y si se enoja…― dije cada vez más apesadumbrado.

―Y pues… ¿qué esperas?― me preguntó mi madre divertida.

¡Dios!

Yo aquí carcomiéndome, tratando de explicarles mientras ya pienso como me voy a ir disculpando con Bella y ellos aquí de lo más divertidos viéndome como me arranco los pelos de los nervios. Los miré mal, no pude evitarlo. Hummp, ni quise.

―Aaarrrgggg― gruñí sonoramente, mientras escuchaba una leve risa de mi madre.

Corrí al auto, tiré las cosas atrás y arranqué ferozmente. Una vez que llegué a la autopista vi como el velocímetro ascendía estrepitosamente llegando a los claros 180km/h.

Tardé sólo cinco minutos en llegar, clavar frenos, bajar, ir a la puerta y tocar timbre nerviosamente con mis manos sudando por su causa.

Creo que estaba a punto de comenzar a rezar cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Alguien muy enfadada. Una Bella demasiado enfadada para mi propio bien.

―Cullen… al fin― dijo.

Y yo tragué en seco, recordando las cosas que me había hecho en otras oportunidades.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Parkour: Deporte francés que consiste en saltar todo tipo de obstáculos utilizando sólo el cuerpo. <strong>

**Bien, cap re-editado. Sólo arreglos ortográficos, sin cambios en la trama general.**  
><strong>¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?<strong>


	2. ¿Qué carajos pasa hoy?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo reeditado**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "¿Qué carajos pasa hoy?"<strong>

Su rostro al abrir lo dijo todo.

Estaba en problemas. Graves, graves problemas.

―¿Y ahora qué te pasó?― preguntó sarcástica y con un deje de hastío en la voz.

De acuerdo, si tenía que hacer esto iba a hacerlo bien- pensé.

―Bien, primero que nada, lo siento, ya sé que no te gusta ni pizca el tema de mi impuntualidad pero he de decir en mi favor que tengo una excusa muy buena- al menos lo es para mí, pensé.

―Al grano Cullen.

―Ok. Primero que nada, en cuanto colgaste el teléfono no sé porque se me dio por divagar en mis recuerdos, no me percaté del tiempo que quedé pensando en la misma posición hasta que al ver el reloj pude notar que de verdad ya era demasiado tarde. Y luego, cuando al fin ya salí corriendo hacia aquí yo…

― ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?―me interrumpió mirándome de manera inexpresiva. Sabía que iba a tratar de leerle sus tan expresivas muecas y al parecer me lo quería evitar a toda costa.

Definitivamente me lo iba a poner bien difícil.

―Eh… Lo cierto es que recordé todo sobre el día en que nos conocimos en el kínder― contesté.

―Hum… ¿Y luego?

― ¿Y luego qué?

―Dijiste "Cuando ya salí corriendo hacia aquí yo…"― me recordó impaciente.

―Ah, sí, es que cuando estaba pasando por la puerta no me di cuenta de que alguien entraba y me choqué de lleno con mi padre, aun así dije un rápido lo siento y traté de escabullirme hacia el coche pero mi madre me llamo por mi nombre completo, y―suspiré― y ya sabes que no es nada bueno desobedecerla cuando me llama así. Por lo que me tuve que conformar con explicarles rápidamente a donde iba ¿Y sabes qué? Tuvieron la desfachatez de encontrar divertido el hecho de que yo estaba casi desesperado por salir lo más rápido posible de allí para que tú no te enojes, cuando ellos saben muy bien de lo que eres capaz― le dije con un poco de ácido en mi voz.

―Jajaja… de seguro fue Esme quien más se divirtió ¿No?― yo sólo asentí – Sí, lo suponía, ya que ella ya sabe que es lo que te iba a hacer la próxima vez que me dejaras plantada.

― ¡ ¿Qué? ! ¿No me digas que ahora tú, pequeña arpía, conspiras con mi madre en mi contra?

―No― dijo rotundamente―. Yo sólo le comenté a ella algunas de las ideas que tenía para la próxima después de tu último plantón aquella vez en el cine.

Con eso mejor decidí callarme. No era buena idea sacar de nuevo ese tema a colación y menos cuando estaba en este preciso momento con algo más o menos similar. Puro espíritu de supervivencia.

―De acuerdo. Pasa Cullen― dijo ella con una maléfica sonrisa. Otra vez el apellido.

Tragué en seco.

Pasé directamente al comedor y me senté en el sillón donde solía sentarse Charlie a ver los famosos partidos.

Respiré profundo y solté;

―De acuerdo Bella soy un idiota ¿Sí? Ya puedes olvidar lo que sea que esa maquiavélica cabecita tuya esté planeando hacerme… ¿Por favor?

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme en un silencio sepulcral mientras enarcaba levemente una ceja.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la escalera, rumbo a su habitación.

―Espera ahí, voy a cambiarme ¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Trajiste los apuntes?―preguntó a medio subir.

―Sí, aquí están.

―¡Gracias!― bajó rápidamente, los tomó y desapareció a la carrera hacia su alcoba detrás de un más que sonoro portazo.

¿Debo aclarar que sólo me le quedé viendo con cara de tarado? No ¿No? A veces me preguntó si ya nací sin orgullo o si sólo se fue consumiendo a medida que crecí. Volví a dejarme caer en el sillón.

Diez minutos después Bella bajaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

¡Santa putísima madre! ¡Qué carajos era lo que se había puesto!

No noté que me había parado hasta que me vi delante de ella, sintiendo un hervidero de emociones dentro.

― ¿Vamos?― dijo la muy descarada.

― ¡ ¿Y acaso piensas que vas a ir así? !― le grité, medio bramé señalándola ¡No pude evitarlo!

Error.

―¿Así cómo Cullen?―preguntó ella fríamente taladrándome con la mirada.

―Pues… ¡Así! Pero, mírate ¡Si apenas llevas algo arriba!

―Exacto. Mira, en realidad no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre la ropa que me pongo o no pero, buueeeeno, lo haré… primero: hace calor; segundo: es práctico; y tercero: Me pongo lo-que-se-me-can-ta ¿Estamos? Y ya no me mires así, no me jodas ¿quieres? Ya me has hecho poner de malas ¡Dios! Si no te gusta pues no vengas y listo― dijo evidentemente cada vez más enojada. Y creo que el hecho de que la siguiera mirando con el entrecejo fruncido no me ayudaba, creeeeo, ¡Pero es que no podía sacar mis ojos de ahí!

Era un hecho; la sigo cagando.

Primero, me atraso… bastante ¿Por qué cuarenta y cinco minutos es bastante no? Y luego le critico un atuendo que al parecer a ella le gusta mucho- a pesar de que sea la primera vez que se lo veo- ¿Será por eso que se enojó?

¡Ojo! ¡No me mal interpreten!

La verdad es que el conjunto que llevaba le quedaba genial, pero el lugar al que íbamos a ir… bueno, la rampa a la cual solemos ir queda cerca de la playa de la Push, al borde de la reserva, por lo que siempre había muchos lobos sueltos por ahí que siempre solían mirar a esta tierna ovejita, ovejita que más bien se cree pantera pero ovejita al fin.

Baaaaaahhh, ¡Mujeres! -pensé mientras emitía un silencioso bufido- Bella no era de tener muchos de estos arranques femeninos, diría que es más bien machona, pero cuando le agarran… cómo que le dan feo -suspiré- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que decir?

Mientras todo este insólito debate mental tenía lugar en mí ya ahora castigado y comprimido cerebro, Bella se limitaba a observarme con esos ojos tan sagaces suyos, tomó sus cosas y siguió mirándome hasta que reaccionara para pasar la puerta y así cerrarla. Digamos que apuró un poco mi reacción golpeando mi muslo con su skate.

Por fin me digné a salir.

―De acuerdo. Nos vemos Cullen― dijo ella montándose en su skate y recolocándose una pequeña mochila en su espalda y el casco en su cabeza.

― ¡Hey, espera!

Bufó, sí bufó.

― ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó medio desesperada para luego suspirar antes de continuar― Mira, al parecer hoy es uno deseos días "X" Ed, ya sabes, uno de esos días en los que tan obviamente no nos conviene estar juntos para nada, a menos que quieras que la cosa se vaya a peor.

Sí. Hacía mucho ya que no teníamos uno de nuestros días X, cómo solíamos decirles desde pequeños. Esos días en que al parecer cada cosa que decimos o hacemos al otro parece estar total, completa y absolutamente mal. Esos días a penas lo notamos nos distanciamos de mutuo acuerdo, pero hoy no. Hoy no podía dejarla ir sola allí. Había algo que me decía que tenía que ir, algo que me apremiaba a hacerlo contra todo buen pronóstico.

―No. No, mira lo lamento― una vez más, susurré más para mí que para ella.― Ya sé que te pega fatal que me ponga en el plan de protector o de "_cuida_" como tú le dices, pero― suspiré― prometo cortarlo acá ¿Bien?

La observé suspirar exasperada y… un tanto derrotada, vi como respiró hondo -varias veces- como para evitar enojarse de verdad y ya ponerse a gritar como loca, y por último la vi concentrándose en relajarse.

―Anda vamos― dije medio rogando para no comenzar con otra batalla verbal― prometo no decir absolutamente nada en todo el camino para que te calmes ¿Ok?

Pude ver como se lo pensó unos segundos, en un claro debate mental y luego sólo asintió. Tomó su skate por debajo del brazo y se fue encaminando hacia el auto.

Corrí para abrirle la puerta y luego volé hacia el asiento del conductor. Conduje tenso, respetando el silencio y pensando que hacer para no cagarla más.

Era extraño.

Pelear con ella era algo que simplemente no soportaba, y ella lo sabía. Reconocía que ella trataba por todos los medios de evitarlo, pero a veces resultaba simplemente imposible. Lo de ahora en realidad no fue para tanto. A veces tiendo a sobre reaccionar ¡Pero oigan, tengo mi excusa! Ella es… ella es demasiado importante para mí como para dejar pasar algo.

De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo fugaz a lo que vestía y temblaba imperceptiblemente imaginando y previendo las reacciones de los demás… no que expusiera mucho, no, eso no. Lo que sucedía era que era una chica en un lugar donde serían todos chicos.

Al ser un pueblo pequeño, y dentro de todo chapado a la antigua, las chicas solían ser y hacer simplemente lo que se esperaba de ellas. Hablar de chicos, salir a pasear, comprar ropa, pensar en los bailes, maquillarse, peinarse, y estar aproximadamente cuatro horas en el teléfono por día. Un engorro. Pero Bella siempre destacaba -aunque a ella esto no le gustase ni medio-. Bella era una chica fresca y espontánea, llena de locuras en la cabeza y bastante energía. Una contradicción a todas las reglas. Le gustaban los deportes con algo de riesgo, como lo era el skate, o el parkour, pero a la vez le costaba caminar más de una cuadra sin caerse o por lo menos tropezarse. Era directa con lo que quería y bastante frontal, pero se enrojecía por nada dejándola ver mucho más vulnerable de lo que ella siempre quería demostrar. Le gustaba ser chica, mujer, pero no le gustaba arreglarse, ni ir demostrando cuan femenina podía ser. Era muchas veces… desconcertante.

Cada vez que veníamos acá ella se vestía simplemente con una remera apenas ajustada y unos jeans comunes, con el pelo recogido en un moño para despejar su rostro y que no le molestase con el viento, para no llamar la atención demás -cómo me solía decir siempre a mí-. En cambio, hoy era todo lo contrario. Hoy llevaba unos pantalones tipo cargo negro con un dibujo de un dragón blanco pintado detrás, donde la cara quedaba justo a la altura de su trasero, y con muchos bolsillos a los lados. Unas Convers a cuadrille rojo y blanco y arriba… bueno "arriba" sólo llevaba una especie de corpiño deportivo -que no era armado, cabe aclarar- por lo que no ocultaba para nada la forma bien definida de sus pechos, ni mucho menos de sus cimas. El "corpiño" era rojo y tenía un elástico debajo de los senos en color negro… eso era todo.

Estaba jodido. Literalmente jodido.

No había forma en que no llamara la atención, lo cual era lo que más me extrañaba de todo aquello, que ella ni siquiera se inmutase ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?- me pregunté una vez más.

Llegamos.

Tan resignado como si fuera a mi propia horca, descendí del auto y para mi desconcierto (y malestar, debo admitirlo) ella se bajó antes de que pudiera terminar de cerrar mi puerta y dirigirme hacia la suya como ya era habitual en mí, en nosotros. Eso me descolocó un poco, pero rápidamente me recompuse y la seguí de cerca. Bien de cerca.

Nos detuvimos pocos metros antes de llegar donde estaban practicando los demás.

La rampa era inmensa.

La habían construido los chicos de la reserva hace alrededor de dos años, después de que varios de ellos hayan sido acusados de quejas de vecinos por molestar en los patios o entradas de edificios públicos que solían usar para hacer los trucos. Su forma se asemejaba a una "W", pero la parte de en medio era más ancha como para albergar que varios de los chicos pudieran detenerse ahí.

―¿Vas a practicar o a mirar?― me preguntó Bella poniéndose delante de mí para llamar mi atención.

¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba hoy?

Ya era la segunda vez en el día que por andar pensando demás me perdía de lo que pasaba. No noté cuando ella ya me había llamado, no noté que ya nos encontrábamos parados a un lado de la rampa donde había varias motos y tampoco noté― hasta ahora― como varios de los perdedores de ahí se la comían con la mirada.

― ¿Hooolaaaaa? ¡Cullen!

¡Y ahí va otra vez!

―Eh, sí, disculpa. Vamos― dije mientras la tomaba de la mano e iba acribillando con la mirada a todo aquel que la miraba lascivamente sin que ella lo notara.

¡Hey! No es que fuera un guardabosque o un poli, pero es que ella era mi mejor amiga… ¡Y estaba tentando a su suerte! ¡Otra vez!

Podía cuidarla y hasta protegerla de ciertas cosas ¡Pero costaba horrores protegerla de sí misma! ¿Cómo es que ella no lo veía? Bufé.

Se soltó de mi mano y yo como acción refleja me volteé a mirarla. Ahora estaba enojado y no me importaba si lo notaba o no.

― ¿Y ahora qué?― preguntó

―Bueno ya que preguntas...

―No quiero saber― me interrumpió―, gracias por el aventón.

¡Y se fue! ¡Se fue!

De acuerdo, hoy no era un buen día y ella simplemente trataba de evitar que todo se fuera a peor. También sabía que me convenía irme, pero… bueno, como ya dije antes sentía una compulsiva necesidad de quedarme y ver que rayos pasaba. Respira Edward, respira -me dije a mí mismo como un loco.

Para cortar -por el momento- por lo sano, me retiré a un costado limitándome a observar.

Vi como saludaba a algunos chicos conocidos y como se alistaba con el casco y las demás cosas mientras yo me mataba pensando en que rayos era lo que me pasaba hoy.

No era raro que fuera alguien posesivo.

Mi hermana Alice siempre me recordaba, atormentaba y reprochaba lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar a Jasper, en cuanto comenzó a mostrar verdadero interés en ella. Y bueno, por más que Bella no lo sepa, me he encargado de unos cuantos posibles sabuesos con tan sólo unas cuantas fulminantes miradas.

En cuanto a Emmet, la verdad es que no hice más que alentarla, ayudarla y apoyarla a Rose para que se pudiera enganchar lo más rápido posible con él ya que mi hermano era increíblemente insoportable, por lo que al estar con Rose redujo su tiempo a molestarme en proporciones considerables. Una buena al menos.

Pero en fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Bella.

No es raro que peleemos, pero siempre lo hacemos en plan de molestarnos un poco. Extrañamente, hoy no fue así.

Noté que ella de verdad se enojó por lo que le dije de la ropa, aunque me dejó pasar como si nada lo del retraso, cuando lo que usualmente haría sería atormentarme durante horas con lo que planeara hacerme -la última vez había tenido que correr desnudo desde las duchas del instituto hasta el aula donde se encontraba ella, ganándome una buena reprimenda por todos lados-. La amenaza siempre era la misma si no "pagaba" por mi error ella se limitaría a no hablarme hasta que igual lo hiciera. La primera vez lo hice sólo para hacerle ver que no me intimidaba. Sólo aguanté una semana. Desde entonces decidí que era siempre mucho más fácil hacerlo lo más pronto posible. No sólo porque yo la pasaba verdaderamente mal cuando no tenía contacto con ella sino porque además ella misma lo pasaba algo mal ¿Masoquista? Seguro.

Y recalco: "Hoy no es mi día", suspiré.

Centré mi atención en ella.

Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí, practicando un difícil giro de 180° en una rampa lateral recta y lisa, para luego subirse y comenzar a calentar con unos cortos. Se la veía hermosa. Concentrada y relajada a la vez. Se veía que disfrutaba.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos de estar pensando y mirándola alternativamente decidí ir a practicar también para quemar un poco de energía.

Como siempre disfruté de la adrenalina de la velocidad. De volar en cada salto con la libertad de movimientos. Pero por sobre todo, disfruté de estar ahí con ella, siempre era feliz con ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como ella se iba caminando hacia su bolso y sacaba para tomar una pequeña botellita de agua. Yo en cambio decidí seguir un poco más y así darle a su vez un poco más de espacio.

Habrían pasado unos cuarenta minutos más -no sabría decirlo porque dejé mi móvil dentro del auto- desde que ella dejó la rampa. El tiempo voló.

Cuando al fin bajé a descansar -ya que ahora sí me encontraba un poco agitado- la vi.


	3. ¿Y hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo reeditado**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "¿Y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta?"<strong>

Se encontraba un tanto alejada, más cerca de la orilla sentada sobre un gran tronco blanco, que claramente había sido corroído por el tiempo y el salitre del agua de mar, hablando de lo más amena y confiada con uno de los más conocidos jóvenes de aquella región. Jacob Black.

Hasta ese momento no era alguien que me cayera particularmente mal. Pero era claro que eso cambiaría a partir de que ese patán decidiera dar un mal paso con MI amiga. Eso denlo por seguro.

Y por lo que veía mientras me acercaba a ellos, el tío iba camino a ello. No tenía nada específico contra él, pero su "fama le precedía". Era altamente sabido que había andado con prácticamente todas las chicas de la reserva e incluso con gran parte de las que iban con nosotros al instituto. Al parecer a las chicas les importaba bien poco lo que se decía de él, incluso parecía atraerlas, era algo así como un desafío, algo como: "seguro que lo puedo hacer cambiar" o "si logro que se enamore de mí…" Y bla, bla, bla… ¡Bah! ¡Taradas!

―Hola Black― dije una vez que llegué a su lado interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―Cullen.

― ¿Y cómo va todo?― pregunté casual.

―Bien, lo usual― contestó para luego obviarme por completo.

―Como te decía Bells― ¿Qué? ¿La llamaba Bells? ¿Y desde cuándo…?

Corté mis pensamientos cuando escuché la risa de Bella ante lo que fuera que le había dicho el perro ese.

¡Joder! ¿Podría ser que a Bella le gustara?

―Sí, bueno, entonces Quil quiso cargarse a aquel tipo pero este saltó acompañado, por lo que, en unos cuantos minutos, todo el bar estaba a puño limpio y― se rió― bueno, creo que puedes imaginarte el resto ¿No?

Bella rió con ganas mirándolo.

―Sí, creo que sí. La verdad es que Charlie vino muy molesto ese día.

―Ts, ts, ts― chasqueó su lengua―. Sí, fue todo raro verlo en pleno uso de poder ¡Y en mi contra! Jajaja― dijo estallando en carcajadas que a su vez fueron acompañadas por las de Bella.

― ¡Oye! ¿Acaso preferirías que la próxima te deje en otro tipo de celda?

― ¡No!― gritó él sin perder un milímetro de su odiosa sonrisa y fingiendo un estremecimiento.

―Vale, vale… pero te conviene comportarte si no quieres que interceda en tu contra la próxima vez.

― ¿Próxima vez?― preguntó Jacob enarcando una ceja.

Carajo. Ya me estaba hartando de todo este teatrito barato. No sé qué demonios le ven a este engreído las chicas de por aquí.

―Sí, ―dijo ella poniéndose frente a él hincándole un dedo en el pecho. Yo automáticamente me tensé― próxima vez… porque estoy absolutamente segura de que tendrás una próxima.

―Mmm…― ¿ronroneó?― ¿Estás tan segura como para apostar sobre ello?

De pronto todas estas bromitas y teatro no me gustó ni pizca, ya fuera por las palabras o por el tono esto se estaba yendo de tema. Se notaba de lejos que este tipejo estaba tramando algo detrás de la frase. Aunque confiaba en que Bella lo habría notado. Ella no era tonta.

―Mmm… Ok, vale ¿Cuál es el precio?― ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?

―Veamos, una semana.

―No, eso es demasiado pronto― le interrumpió ella― NO-SE-VA-LE.

―Ok, ok ¿Dos semanas?

―Un mes― sentenció ella confiada.

― ¡¿Un mes?― ja! Al parecer al perro no le gustó.

―Sip.

―Bueno, supongo que el "precio" lo vale.

― ¿Y cuál sería el "_precio_"?― inquirió ella mientras hacía unas falsas comillas en el aire ante la palabra.

―Pues… que tendrás que pasar todo un día entero conmigo… a solas.

Mi cara se desfiguró. Aquel idiota tenía la desfachatez de sugerir algo así a Bella ¡Bella! ¡Mi Bella! No, ni hablar.

Decidí que ya había tenido bastante de toda esta tontería e iba a cantarle unas cuantas cosas al perro… pero, me detuve. Sí, dejaría que fuera ella quien se las dijera y lo pusiera en su lugar. Aunque mis manos pedían a gritos al menos un leve roce con su estúpida nariz, me contuve a la espera.

Pero lo siguiente fue demasiado desconcertante como para reaccionar.

― ¿Y si yo gano qué?

¡Dios!

¿Acaso ella de verdad está considerando la idea? ¿Consideró las posibles implicaciones de todo aquello? Y lo peor de todo ¿De verdad le interesaría el chucho ese?

Vi cómo él sonreía con suficiencia. Sabedor de que el trato estaba casi cerrado y regodeándose en una ganancia segura ¡Rayos!

―Bueno, pues eso en teoría te tocaría decidirlo a ti.

―Mmm… Interesante― fue todo lo que dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora sí. Ya estuvo bueno. Acorté los pocos pasos de distancia de ella y le dije:

―Bella se hace tarde, vámonos.

La vi dudar y me impacienté por lo que "tratando" de sonar persuasivo agregué:

―Esme nos espera, vamos.

Quise tomarla del brazo pero ella me esquivó antes de lograrlo ¿Y ahora qué?― me pregunté a mí mismo medio desesperado por todo.

―No. Ve tú. Hoy debo hacerle la comida a Charlie― contestó rápidamente.

Me quedé como en shock.

Ella nunca. NUNCA, se rehusaba ir a casa cuando nombraba a Esme, mucho menos para hacerle un desplante. Ok, ok, sí, era mentira ¡Pero ella no lo sabía! ¿Quién carajo es ella? ¿Y dónde está MI Bella? Estaba cabreado, furioso en verdad y frustrado. Ya casi no recordaba cómo demonios había comenzado todo aquello.

Decidí arriesgar una vez más antes de perder los estribos.

―De acuerdo. Vamos, te dejo y sigo.

―No, gracias. Ya luego me voy yo.

¡Al carajo la paciencia!

―¿Bella podemos hablar un minuto… a solas?

Después de una muy leve pero perceptible vacilación, asintió. Y yo, con la poca cordura que tenía en aquellos momentos, me giré y me encaminé adentrándome por entre los árboles. La furia me cegaba, literalmente. Caminé lo suficiente para sentir que podíamos hablar tranquilos sin que nadie estuviera escuchándonos, frené y me giré de golpe, sólo para terminar conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando me giré no tuve en cuenta que Bella iba detrás de mí por lo que no le di tiempo de parar antes. Ahora se encontraba de pie con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión y a tan sólo escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Mi respiración se agitó.

Demasiado cerca― me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Demasiado lejos― pensé… y me quedé estático en el lugar.

No me podía alejar, no me podía acercar… Un momento ¿Acercar? ¿Acercar para qué?

¿Qué carajo hacía yo pensando en esto justo ahora y con Bella? No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando en nada más ya que reaccioné cuando Bella se alejó un par de pasos de mí. El deseo de volver a acortar la distancia fue extrema.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Eh?― pregunté descolocado con la pregunta. Aunque hubiera dicho lo mismo si me preguntaba mi nombre. En este momento no sabía nada.

Ah, sí ya recordé.

― ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a tí?

―No te entiendo.

― ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Te vino? ¿Te está por venir? ¿O simplemente estás loca?

Su cara se contorsionó pasando y reflejando varias emociones en cuestión de segundos.

Dolor, sorpresa, furia, resignación, decepción, desafío. Vaya.

Respiró hondo y habló.

―Mira Cullen quiero que esto quede lo más claro posible ahora mismo entre nosotros.

Esas palabras dichas de esa forma no presagiaban nada bueno y me mandaron un escalofrío directamente a mi espina dorsal. No quería escuchar. De pronto tuve ganas de decir "¡Ok, todo está bien!" y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de allí. Sin embargo no hice nada y ella siguió, ajena a mis miedos.

Suspiró.

―Hoy todo se fue de las manos. Eres mi mejor amigo… y prácticamente el único. Más allá de tus hermanos y sus parejas no conozco a nadie más y… bueno, creo que llegó la hora de hacerlo― NO, NO, NO, NO, pensaba yo―. El hecho es que, aun siendo mi amigo no tienes el derecho de para decidir por mí― me encogí― ni en la ropa, ni en amigos, ni en lo que haga… y mucho menos en los chicos. Tú tienes tu vida y yo no voy por ahí intentando truncártela.

¡AUCH! Eso último dolió. Ella tenía razón, pero…

―Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos un poco. No digo que dejemos de hablarnos, ni de vernos, sólo…― tomó aire y dijo rápido― por lo pronto yo no iré a tu casa, o al menos no a verte a ti ya que es imposible que deje de ir a hablar y a estar con los demás. No lo tomes tan mal― me pidió― es sólo para darnos algo de espacio. Dar oportunidad a entablar amistad con otras personas. En la escuela todo será igual… a menos que quieras lo contrario claro.

Escuchaba y escuchaba, pero las palabras parecían no querer quedarse en mi mente. Reaccioné recién ante la última frase.

¿Ella quería dejarme? ¿Quería conocer a alguien más? ¿Me quería lejos de ella?

Bueno, técnicamente no me estaría dejando, pero… sí, dejarme, alejarme, para mí era lo mismo.

No. Yo no podría soportar eso. La necesitaba, ella lo sabía.

"Aunque al parecer ella no" -me dijo de vuelta esa estúpida voz de mi cabeza.

¡Genial! ¡Y ahora escucho voces!

―De acuerdo― susurré y ella abrió los ojos asombrada… Quizás fuera por mi voz que sonaba hueca e inexpresiva hasta para mí, quizás sí, quizás no. Seguí.― Si eso es lo que quieres… lo tendrás. Lo siento― y lo decía de en serio. Lamentaba haber hecho todo lo que hice que me condujo a esto. Y aunque parezca que me estaba rindiendo no era así. Simplemente le estaba dando un poco de espacio a ella y un poco de tiempo a mí mismo para pensar y entender que era todo esto que bullía dentro de mí.

Me encaminé por donde habíamos venido y pude sentir cada paso que daba ella detrás de mí. Cómo lo esperaba, el chucho seguía en donde lo habíamos dejado.

_Que obediente el cachorrito -_pensé.

Le iba a ofrecer llevarla, pero desistí en el último segundo.

―Nos vemos― dije.

―Sí― contestó bajito.

Apenas había dado unos diez pasos cuando escuché detrás de mí;

―No pienses que me voy a alejar de ti. Te quiero y siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites― susurró.

Quise gritarle que entonces no me hiciera esto, que ahora mismo la necesitaba para que me calmara por las palabras que ella misma había dicho, que todo volviera a ser como ayer… pero no pude.

Lo único que hice fue girarme en silencio y abrazarla. La abracé muy fuerte demostrándole así todo lo que sentía por ella. Quería quedarme así por siempre, quería retenerla conmigo. Ella era una necesidad para mí.

Sentí un anhelo tan grande de estar siempre con ella, de ser todo aquello que ella necesitase que yo fuera, haría cualquier cosa por ella… ¡Demonios, quería estar con ella!

¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLA!

Me separé instantáneamente como si de pronto quemara. Pude ver que su rostro reflejaba confusión. Pero estaba 100% seguro que no era más de la que yo tenía encima en aquellos momentos.

¡Dios! ¿Puede cambiar tan drásticamente la vida de una persona? ¿Puede uno ser tan idiota para no saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que podría llegar a ser muy tarde para ellos?

Sí y sí. Yo era obviamente la prueba de esas respuestas. Carajo.

Me giré y seguí andando. Ya estaba un poco lejos de ellos pero aun así logré escucharlos.

―Oye lamento la pelea de hermanos.

―No es mi hermano… es… mi mejor amigo― contestó ella con voz ¿rota? No lo sé y no iba a a quedarme a averiguarlo eso seguro.

―Cómo sea ¿quieres que te lleve?

― ¿Tienes auto? No sabía.

―Bueno sí tengo, pero hoy no vine en él, estoy con la moto.

― ¿Moto?

―Sí ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Las voces cada vez se oían menos. Pero no lo suficiente ¿Quedaría muy mal que me echase a correr?

―Sí, claro. Porque no.

Corrí.

No sé cómo llegué al auto, ni mucho menos a mi casa, pero cuando reaccioné estaba frente a la puerta del auto con mi frente apoyada en ella. Reuní fuerzas― y algo de valor― y me dirigí dentro de la casa ¡Lo que me faltaba! En el salón estaban todos.

La primera en verme fue Alice y al momento su cara reflejó preocupación. Ante esto los demás voltearon en la misma dirección… nadie dijo nada. Por último y por si fuera poco se giraron mis padres.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

―Hijo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurrió?― preguntó mi madre viniendo hacia mí.

― ¿Te pasó algo?― mi padre.

¡Sí, encontré mi voz!

―No es nada, estoy bien― estaba un poco ronca.― Me voy a mi cuarto― dije y luego previniendo lo que de seguro iba a pasar de todas formas agregué―, quiero estar solo.

Todos reflejaron sorpresa y no pude evitar preguntarme si eso fue lo que vie Bella en mí cuando ella me pidió lo mismo. Bella. Las compuertas de un tsunami se estaban abriendo y tenía que salir pitando de allí. YA.

Sin tiempo a que agregaran nada más corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto cerrándola de un portazo y poniendo el cerrojo -que nunca usaba- para ir directamente a la cómoda y tirar todo lo que había encima de una barrida. Hice lo mismo con la mesa de noche y luego le di de puños a la misma, iba a ir al baño a seguir con mis destrozos cuando algo crujió debajo de mí. Saqué mi pie y la vi.

Tomé con sumo cuidado la foto de entre los vidrios y me tiré en la cama a observarla.

En ella estábamos los dos con una sonrisa radiante y ella para variar, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Ese día habíamos estado todos haciendo carreras de caballitos para después de un rato terminar sacándonos fotos entre todos. Así estábamos. Ella sobre mi espalda, aferrada a mi cuello mientras yo la tenía de las piernas en mi cintura. Fue un gran día.

¿Cómo es que de pronto todo estaba tan jodido?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que pensaba.

― ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

―Estoy ben sólo… sólo tiré algo. Por favor déjame solo.

―No, ábreme, quiero…

― ¡VETE!― grité como nunca lleno de furia― ¡Dije que quiero estar solo! ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

Pasaron unos segundos en un silencio abrumador y cada vez me sentía peor. Mierda, ahora también había dañado a Alice.

―De acuerdo― se escuchó muy bajito seguido de sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

―Lo siento Alice… lo siento Bella― susurré ya ahora sí entre sollozos.

Lo había arruinado.

Bella pocas veces se enojaba conmigo, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de verdad… y casi siempre por la misma razón, porque yo… yo la quería controlar.

Era inconsciente, lo juro, pero aun así la dañaba, ahora podía verlo. Y sentirlo. Podía darme una idea de lo que sería no estar siempre con ella. Podía sentir cuanto la necesitaba por completo en mi vida. Podía sentir cuanto la amaba.

… Un momento ¿Amaba? ¡¿Amaba?

SÍ. ¡Sí, sí, sí, LA AMABA!

¡Mierda! ¿Podía ser más idiota? ¿Acaso era una especie de justicia divina por no haberlo notado antes?

Eso no importaba. No podía volver a ahogarla imponiéndomele.

Pero no me alejaría de ella, no del todo.

Tenía que pensar en algo. Bien. Un plan.

Creo que lo primero sería darle un poco de espacio, sí eso y lo segundo -podía ver como mi mente me arrastraba en el trazo de un plan para volver a estar con ella por completo, no sólo como su amigo y confidente, sino por sobre todo como su pareja ¡Qué bien sonaba eso!

Lo segundo sería conquistarla. Ajá, sí, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué se hace para que tu mejor amiga deje de verte como el mismo nene de cuatro años que conoció? O sea, no quiero dejar de ser su amigo, pero quiero que me vea como hombre ¿Se entiende? Ay, Dios, parezco nenita.

Lo que fuera, ya tendría tiempo de ver cómo hacerle. Porque no podía ir y decirle:

"¡Hello! ¿Sabes qué ayer descubrí que en realidad estoy enamorado de ti?". NOOOOO…

Fui levemente consciente de que me di una ducha y de q me acosté a dormir… el resto es historia, está demás decir que no dormí, o al menos no enseguida como esperaba. La leve incertidumbre que tenía alojada en el pecho no me dejaba en paz.

Bueno incertidumbre, confusión, pánico, frustración… etc, etc, etc…

Decidí ponerme un poco de música de fondo para relajarme. Cuando vi la hora gemí. Eran las 2:37 de la madrugada. Tenía aproximadamente 4 horas para dormir. Me acomodé más hondo en el colchón y comencé a desconectarme, concentrándome en las melodías.

Lo último que escuché antes de que el sueño por fin me llevara fue una hermosa frase de Far Away…

"…_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you any more**_

_**Believe**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go…"**_

(Entonces sigue respirando porque yo no me iré nunca más, créeme abrázate a mí y nunca me dejes ir...)


	4. Cambios,verdades y recuerdos embarazosos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

**Gracias a aquellos q han leído esta historia, y en especial a quienes dejaron algún rw… Cómo leí en algún otro fic "LOS RWS SON MI PAGA" =)… Sin más los dejo con el próximo capítulo q lo disfruten.**

**¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO! Lo siento no tenía internet hasta hace media hora… porfis disfrútenlo, y como yapa el viernes subo doble! **

"**Cambios, verdades y recuerdos embarazosos".**

Todo estaba endemoniadamente iluminado para variar y eso no solía suceder con demasiada frecuencia por esos lados.

Gemí audiblemente cuando todos los recuerdos del funesto día anterior vinieron a tropel a mi mente.

¡Rayos! ¡Estaba jodido!

Y eso era decir poco. En los escasos minutos que llevaba despierto elaboré una gran cantidad de adjetivos calificativos para con mi persona para nada bonita. La palabra más suave y _bonita_ que encabezaba dicha lista era IDIOTA.

-TS- chasqué la lengua.

Pensar así sobre mi persona en estos momentos no era nada bueno. Necesitaba mi autoestima por las nubes si no quería joder las cosas aún más. Suspiré.

Sabía que hoy sería uno de esos días muuuuuuuyyyyy largos. Decidí ponerme algo que de verdad me sentase (sólo como medida de apoyo) ¡Dios! Ya hasta parecía una chica. Lo último que me faltaba era pensar en que ponerme para que me vea. Patético. De totas formas, tomé un jean negro medio desteñido en los muslos que usaba realmente poco, una remera manga corta color verde con escote en v y una camisa ligera color blanca. Tomé mi mochila y salí disparado hacia abajo.

No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones por lo de ayer, ni de ver a nadie en realidad, por lo que me deslicé en la cocina para darle un beso a mi mamá y un escueto "buenos días" al resto. Me tomé en dos sorbos largos- con los que casi me ahogo por cierto- mi café habitual y salí disparado hacia mi auto.

Me deslicé dentro y me sentí más tranquilo.

-Ahhhh!- grité al sentir un golpe a mi lado.

La enana se había metido al coche y había cerrado con demasiada fuerza. Mi pobre Volvo- me quejé interiormente. Claro que no podía decirle nada ya que todavía le debía una disculpa por lo de ayer.

-Me importa un carajo tu maldito auto Edward… Y también tus estúpidas disculpas- bramó furiosa con un tétrico sonido al final.

Eso me descolocó. No creía que se lo hubiera tomado tan mal.

-No te sorprendas, eso sólo lo hace peor- agregó.

¡Diablos! De verdad que voy a empezar a pensar que ella puede presentir las cosas o algo así como ella dice a veces.

-Sí, sí… Ahora arranca de una maldita vez que me está esperando Jazz… Y antes de que te preguntes por qué no voy en mi auto te diré que es porque después tengo pensado irme con él.

-De acuerdo… igual lo siento Ali- dije quedamente antes de arrancar.

Ella sólo se limitó a fruncir la boca y a mirar por la ventana durante todo el viaje.

¡Carajo! ¿Algo más? ¿No quiere venir un perro y mearme encima de paso? Me pregunté mirando, mejor dicho fulminando al cielo ahora brillante.

Cuando llegamos al instituto Alice se bajó inmediatamente dándole otro sonoro portazo a la puerta, el cual me hizo encogerme ¿ya mencioné que AMABA a este auto?

Antes de bajar yo también noté que se dirigía a un grupo de chicos que estaban rodeando a alguien pero no podía ver a quién ni porqué. Vi a la enana saltar sobre alguien y como junto a esa persona comenzaba a dar pequeños brincos de emoción suponía. A saber por qué. Intrigado salí por fin y me dirigí hacia allí también, aunque aviso que no tuvo nada que ver el ver a la Chevy de Bella detrás del grupo, obvio que no.

Lo que vi cuando llegué me hizo expulsar cada gota de oxígeno de mi cuerpo.

Era… Era be- Be- Bella… ¡Era Bella! Pero…

Estaba hermosa. Más que hermosa. Estaba de infarto… e irreconocible. No vestía como le era habitual cómoda y deportiva ¡Dios si hasta llevaba los tacos que odiaba! Tenía puesto una remera sin tirantes de un azul eléctrico con dibujos medio psicodélicos en negro, un jean localizado que nunca le había visto y que le calzaba como guante y unos zapatos negros de punta con taco, poco sí ¡Pero taco al fin! O sea bella ¡¿Con tacos? ¿Qué mier…

Corté cuando vi por el rabillo como la miraban los demás ¡Mierda!

-¡Hey!- dije lo más efusivo que pude, que no fue mucho, para llamar su atención. Alice se fue.

-¡ED!- gritó ella tirándose a mis brazos y abrazándome con fuerza.

Por un segundo mi cuerpo no reaccionó.

Por un segundo pensé que era uno más de mis sueños.

Por un segundo pensé que lo de ayer en realidad nunca había pasado.

Por un segundo pensé que era mía.

-Hola Bell… ¿Vamos?- pregunté ansioso por alejarla de allí.

Ella me miró raro. Creí ver tristeza y… ¿decepción?-me encogí de hombros.

Caminamos en silencio y la acompañé hasta su casillero como siempre mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no gruñirle a cada idiota que la miraba.

-¿Bella?- la llamé en un murmullo haciéndola girar para quedar frente a mí. Ella me miró interrogante.

-Bueno… e- este… y- yo- ¡genial! Ahora además de idita era tartamudo. Bufé.

-Ya escúpelo Ed- ¡JA! Ya quisiera, pensé irónico.

-Mmm… Bueno la verdad es que quería decirte… que… que hoy estás muy hermosa- dije atropelladamente. Esto de saber que la amaba y que la había cagado me hacía sentir nervioso a su lado y no sabía bien cómo comportarme ahora.

Ella me miró sorprendida y el color comenzó a hacer su trabajo habitual bajo su delicada piel. Amaba esos sonrojos tan reveladores la amaba a ella.

-Gracias- dijo y se marchó a su clase mientras yo me encaminaba a la mía.

¿Por qué se mostraba tímida? Ella nunca había sido tímida conmigo. Al contrario. Lo bueno entre nosotros era que nos teníamos plena y absoluta confianza para decirnos cualquier cosa sin vergüenza, o bueno, quizás sí algo de vergüenza si resultaba ser muy "embarazoso", pero no más que eso.

Al instante recordé una de aquellas veces, creo que la más bochornosa para ella. Apenas y teníamos doce.

*_**Flashback**_*

-Edward, cariño, te llama bella- me avisó mi madre.

-Vooooooyyy- grité- Emmet ponlo en pausa… ¡Y no hagas trampa!- le advertía a mi hermano mientras corría a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Bella?

-Ho- hola.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que no nos veríamos hoy.

-Eh… Bueno… Ufff- bufó.

-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, bueno sí… es que… Necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Por favor?- me dijo casi en tono de ruego.

-Jajaja. Bella sabes que sí, lo que sea, anda dime.

-Pues no te va a gustar- me advirtió. Eso me intrigó y desconcertó-. Si no quieres está bien igual.

-Anda deja de rodeos y ya dime- se la escuchaba extraña como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Me preocupé.

-¿Estás sólo?- preguntó.

-Mmm… algo así ¿Por?

-¿Puedes ir a tu habitación con el teléfono?- raro.

-Eh, sí, claro. Aguarda- corrí escaleras arriba cada vez más intrigado y me encerré en mi habitación.

-Listo. Dime- la escuché tomar una gran bocanada de aire y luego habló deprisa.

-De verdad que lamento pedirte esto a ti, pero… es que no sé qué más hacer- sollozó.

-Hey Bells dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pasó algo? ¡Dime!- Ya me estaba poniendo histérico de no saber nada- Voy para allá- dije sin pensar.

-¡NO!- gritó. Y yo me congelé. Bella nunca me gritaba así- Aguarda- suspiró otra vez- ¡Dios! Me muero de vergüenza.

Me senté en mi cama y traté de relajarme.

-Bella primero dime si estás bien.

-Sí, lo estoy. No es eso… Es que… Verás… Necesito que me traigas un paquete de toallitas femeninas- dijo rápido y bajito. Mi mente se paralizó.

-¿Qué?

-Huy Edward por favor no me hagas repetirlo.

-¿Pero por qué yo?- me quejé como nene chiquito.

-Es que… Renné no está, se fue ayer a lo de la abuela y no vuelve hasta, no sé, dos o tres días y no quiero pedirle esto a Charlie, es muy penoso. Y tampoco le quiero decir a las chicas porque ya sabes cómo se van a poner, van a empezar a bromear y yo no quiero- se quejó triste- sabes que tu hermana es capaz de hacer una fiesta si se entera y Rose… Rose me intimida un poco lo sabes- susurró al final- Lo siento… De verdad… Pero de verdad necesito…- la oí sollozar.

-¡Basta!- grité y luego la escuché llorar peor. Arrgg. Quería gritar de pura frustración ¿Qué voy a saber yo de toallitas?- Basta bella no llores- dije ahora más suave- lo haré. Voy ahora mismo a fijarme si Alice tiene alguna y…

-¡NO!- gritó otra vez- Si le sacas eso a Alice se va a dar cuenta, sabes cómo es, no se le escapa una.

-Entonces…- la sangre huyó de mi rostro al comprender lo que quería- Entonces ti quieres que… ¿Tú quieres que las compre?

¡Dios! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. TIERRA TRÁGAME.

-Lo siento- lloró de nuevo.

Y eso fue todo. Ahí ven volando mi orgullo. Yo no podía ser el causante del llanto de Bella. Y menos por esto. Ella era mi amiga y confiaba en mí ¿NO?

-Está bien. Bella, no llores. Ahora salgo a comprarlas y voy para allá ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmmmhhhh… gracias Ed.

-No me agradezcas. Me alegro que confíes así en mí. Bueno ya salgo, nos vemos.

Corrí a la caja donde juntaba mis mesadas y tomé unos cuantos billetes. No tenía ni idea de cuánto podía llegar a costar aquello y además tendría que comprar otras cosas como para disimular- pensé. También tomé mi mochila para esconder todo allí. Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina y le dije a mi mamá que iría a lo de Bella, obviamente no se opuso. Tomé mi bici y pedaleé lo más rápido que pude hasta una pequeña tienda a un lado de la ruta a la que nunca había ido por ser demasiado pequeña, y rogué a todos los santos no encontrar a nadie conocido.

Primero agarré dos paquetes de Oreos que sabía que le gustaban, un paquete de cereales y un cartón de leche, pensando en quedarme a tomar la merienda con ella. Luego- y como si fuera caminando a mi horca me dirigí hacia a la góndola de productos femeninos ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber cuál agarrar? ¿Y qué demonios significa todo aquello? ¡Esto sin duda es la pesadilla de todo hombre!

-A ver- dije mirando fijamente todo "eso" como si fuera un problema en griego.

Había con alas. Sin alas. Con perfume. Sin perfume.

¿Normales? ¿Delgadas? ¿Ultra delgadas? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Anat- Anató- Anatómicas? ¿Eh? Nocturnas. Con gel. Con Aloe.

Me pasé la mano por la cabeza en señal de clara frustración. No quería preguntar a nadie por lo que me fijé cuánto dinero llevaba y decidí que me llevaría tres distintos. El primero era claro: Nocturnas, seguro que le hacían falta ¿No? El segundo… delgadas… ¡Con alas! (eran intermedias así que supuse que servirían)y el tercero… El tercero fue el más complicado y como no me decidí me llevé el paquete más completo según pude ver, unas ultra delgadas con alas, con perfume y con un tipo de gel que no entendí.

Bien- me dije satisfecho.

Tomé aire y fui a mi verdugo personal… la cajera.

Gracias a dios, la cajera pasó todo como si nada. ¡SÍ! Salí pitando de allí hacia la casa de Bella. Toqué y tan pronto como lo hice la puerta se abrió y Bella saltó a mis brazos llorando.

-Hey, ya está no pasa nada. Tranquila Bell.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste?

-Sí, Bells. Toma- dije contento conmigo mismo y entregándole la bolsa.

*_**Fin del Flashback**_*

Sonreí ante aquel hermoso y horroroso recuerdo. El día transcurrió lento.

Había compartido tan sólo dos clases con ella hasta ahora y sólo me quedaba una para después del almuerzo, la cual para mi molestia pasó volando también. Quizás, sólo quizás se debía a que me pasé enviando dagas, balas y puñales con la mirada a todo aquel que empezaba a comerse a bella con la mirada. Mi bella.

¡Carajo! Creo que después de aquel campo de batalla visual iba a necesitar lentes o algo así ¡Carajo! ¡Si hasta mis pestañas dolían! Suspiré aliviado cuando sonó el tiembre anunciando el final de las clases.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó ella.

-Seee, sólo estoy algo cansado.

Me pareció ver que su cara decaía.

-Oh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? No nada. Vamos.

-Beeeellaaaaa- dije demostrándole que no le había creído nada.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Alice que me lleve así tú te puedes ir a descansar?

-Alice no vino en su coche. Y no, no quiero… ¿podría quedarme un rato en tu casa?- pregunté ya que quería hablar con ella y rogando para mí que dijera que sí.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro tonto.

-Pero…- ¡TARADO! ¡TARADO! ¡TARADO! Porqué carajos no me quedé callado. Ahora se va a acordar de lo que habíamos quedado- porque seguro que dijo que sí por costumbre- ¡Imbécil!

-¿Pero?... Ah, cierto- enrojeció y frunció el ceño.

A esta altura ya nos habíamos despedido de todos los demás distraídamente y estábamos a punto de subir al coche.

-Bueno, sí, creo que es mejor dejarlo ¿No?- Subió y arranqué. Tonta bella- pensé- ¡No me preguntes a mí!

-No, no lo creo.

-Edward- se quejó.

A la velocidad que yo manejaba ya estábamos a mitad de camino, por lo que tirándome a u costado, frené y me giré hacia ella.

-No, Bells. Mira- respiré hondo- sé que me he comportado como la mierda muchas veces. Sé que soy algo posesivo y controlador contigo. Pero… Necesito que entiendas, necesito que sepas, que es sólo contigo- dije sin poder decir en realidad lo que sentía pero dejándole en claro lo que era ella para mí-. No soy así ni con mi hermana, ni con mi madre… Sólo contigo. Pero…- ella se tensó- Bueno he visto que eso no te gusta, que te lastima y yo no quiero eso por lo que te prometo que voy a tratar de controlarme más a mí mismo para que no pase y que voy a respetar el espacio y tiempo que me pediste ayer- exhalé todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al hablar.

-Ed, yo… Mira, yo sé que lo vas a intentar, pero… Lo cierto es que no creo que lo hagas mucho- dijo haciendo una mueca-. Tú crees que yo no me doy cuenta, pero yo SÉ que controlas prácticamente todo lo que gira a mi alrededor, para bien o para mal, y yo quiero hasta la oportunidad de equivocarme por mí.

-Yo no…

-Sí- dijo firme- ¿crees que no vi hoy como mirabas mal a todo aquel chico que me mirase un poco demás? ¿Crees que me gustó o que siquiera te agradezco por ello? No. Y digo que no porque en el caso de que alguno intentara algo soy perfectamente capaz de manejarlo como cualquier otra chica, de negarme… O de aceptar si quiero- dijo después.

Rayos no tenía forma de rebatir contra todo lo que había dicho.

-Y si te invité a casa hoy es porque en algún momento quería decirte todo esto, además de aprovechar a pasar algo de tiempo contigo ya que hoy casi ni nos vimos.

-¿O sea que lo de alejarnos un poco sigue en pie?- pregunté medio temeroso ante la respuesta.

-eso depende ciertamente de ti. Yo no te impido relacionarte con nadie. Me puede gustar o no pero nunca te lo prohibiría, así que lo mismo pretendo de ti.

-Lo sé. Y dije que lo intentaré. De verdad, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunté sin pensar aunque sinceramente era algo que había estado pensando mucho.

Vi como sus mejillas se encendían, pero no apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, es que… quizás te suene ridículo viniendo de mí pero… yo quiero tener… Mmm- se ruborizó aún más- Bueno quiero tener una pareja, un novio o algo así- mi mente colapsó, pero aun así escuché- Y es que ¿Tú no?- siguió explicándose- veo todos los días a Rose y Em y a Jazz con Ali, a Angie con ben y otras muchas parejas y yo quiero algo de eso. No sé si quiero "_amor"_ pero si quiero que alguien me mire de esa forma y estar de esa forma con alguien y no terminar siempre siendo la amiga o el mal tercio ¿Me entiendes? ¡Por Dios! Si es que tengo diecisiete años y no sólo sigo siendo virgen sino que además ¡Jamás tuve novio! Ni siquiera un beso apasionado o algo.

Escuché y escuché y cada vez, con cada palabra, mi mente colapsaba un poco más. Ella quería un "_novio_", no por amor, sino para sentir algo de pasión quizás calentura pero… No conmigo. No con su "_amigo_"- estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra- ¡Y yo no sabía qué carajo hacer para que me viera de otro modo! Pero algo tenía claro en medio de toda esta mierda ¡Tenía que hacer algo! No podría soportar verla con… con esos…

Y es que, no es que te eche la culpa- siguió y yo me concentré en volver a escuchar- pero el hecho de estar tanto tiempo contigo no ayuda ¿Sabes? Pareciera que los demás pensaran que somos pareja o que estamos en eso ¿Entiendes? Y es que… ¿A ti no te molesta?- preguntó confusa viendo que yo no decía nada de nada- ¿No te molesta no ligar con alguna de las zorras que hay ahí e ir a tirártela como si nada?

WOW ¿Qué pasó con la dulce Bella?

Bueno este era un tema del que nunca habíamos hablado, por lo que había algunas cosas que ella no sabía. No porque no quisiera decirle sino porque, bueno no era algo que dices mientras estas comiendo o comprando ¿No? Bueno sí, quizás lo haya evitado adrede pero… uffff… OK ahí va mi sinceridad hundiéndome de nuevo…

-Eh… Bueno- comencé nervioso y medio avergonzado-, lo cierto es que yo no me pierdo de eso por estar contigo.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo cap es más divertido.Sí, ya lo tengo, en realidad tengo varios capis ya escritos pero los estoy uniendo ya que quedaban algo cortos así que, bueno espero algún comentario por cortito que sea y espero me sigan leyendo.**

**Como siempre hasta el próximo viernes… Nos leemos… beos, Guada =) **


	5. Las bases y las hormonas

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. yo sólo juego con ellos.**

"**Las bases y las hormonas"**

**.:**

-¡¿QUÉÉEÉ?- gritó- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ¡¿QUIERES DECIRME QUE LA HAS PUESTO Y YO NO SABÍA NADA?- dijo aun a los gritos medio enojada y… algo más que no supe que fue.

-¡NOOOOOO! –respiramos hondo los dos.

-¿Entonces?- Carajo yo y mi sinceridad. No quería darle detalles morbosos e incómodos a la persona que recientemente había descubierto que amaba y que quería enamorar. Mierda.- Dime- exigió.

Bufé.

-Bueno sabes que no he llegado a cuarta base. Serías la primera en saberlo- y con suerte de primera mano, pensé para mí-, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso Bella.

-No me importa, tú sabes hasta los días en que me viene así que escúpelo- dijo medio molesta.

-Uffff, de acuerdo. Bueno digamos que entre primera y cuarta base hay mucho camino.

-No, sé más claro.

-¿Bellaaaaa?- medio supliqué, medio corté lo que me pedía. Ni se inmutó.

-¿Culleeeeeennnn?

-Arrrgg… De acuerdo- dije resignado mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente me hundía un poco más en mi asiento y de paso en mi desgracia. Vaya mierda de día resultó ser. No quería contarle nada de aquello- Digamos que he estado en segunda y tercera base un par de veces- me miró interrogativa en cuanto me digné a mirarla de reojo- ¡Oh, por todos los santos Bella! ¿De verdad me harás decírtelo? Ella asintió- Bien. Me han hecho algún que otro trabajo manual y… y oral por ahí. Respiré. ¿Fácil verdad? Nooooo.

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?- preguntó medio divertida, medio dolida.

Y ahí estaba la peor pregunta que podía hacer sobre esto.

-¿Cómo crees tú que te iba a decir algo así?

-¿Y por qué rayos no? Se supone que nos decimos todo.

-Pues… Porque… no sé bella… es demasiado incómodo que te ande narrando todo esto.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuándo recibes estos… tratos?

-… Como cerca de dos años ¿Por?- agachó la cabeza.

-¿Y… cómo es?

Juró que pude sentir un "crack" en mi mandíbula de lo rápido que se me abrió.

-Bells- rogué.

-Dímelo- dijo mirándome y supe que no iba a desistir de esto.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo vamos a tu casa- eso la descolocó pero se limitó a asentir.

Arranqué tan velozmente que las ruedas chirriaron sobre el asfalto. Bella se mantuvo callada el resto del viaje mirando alternativamente de su regazo a la ventana, una y otra y otra vez. Creo que comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía. Suponía que se sería como yo hace dos años. Frustrada. Sexualmente frustrada. Por eso quería una pareja. Bella no era de las que se encamaban con cualquiera y perdía su virginidad sin pena ni gloria. Ella quería una relación. Una conexión, seguridad.

Y yo podría darle todo aquello. Claro, si me tomara en cuenta.

Se me estaba empezando a ocurrir algo pero… era tan, descabellado… tan arriesgado que no quería pensarlo siquiera. Una vocecilla dentro mío susurró "_quien no arriesga no gana_". Sí, claro, eso porque no sabía lo que podría perder.

-llegamos- dijo sacándome así de mis pensamientos y bajándose del auto.

-Hey sabes que yo hago eso.

-Sí, lo sé- me dijo como si fuera tonto- pero hace más de dos minutos que lo hicimos y tú no te has movido hasta ahora.

-Bien, bien.

-Pasa ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias ¿Y Renné?

-Oh, hoy se iba a Port Angels con Esme todo el día de compras, es más dijo que quizás se quedaran a dormir allí para aprovechar el día d mañana también.

-No me había dicho nada- dije aunque luego recordé de mi escena el día anterior. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene porque, siempre y cuando Carslile lo sepa.

-Cierto ¿Y Charlie?

-Charlie vendrá después de cenar. Me avisó que estaría trabajando en un caso hasta tarde y que era más que probable que llegara pasada la medianoche. Y ahora si dejaste de interrogarme es mi turno- dijo.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Esto pintaba cada vez peor.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- dijo tomando dos vasos y un cartón de jugo.

Le seguí por las escaleras disfrutando de la vista de su muy hermoso culo prácticamente frente a mi cara. En cuanto llegamos ella se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Ajá

-¿Por qué el cambio de look? ¿Por qué hoy?

-¿Y por qué no hoy?- respondió sarcástica y luego suspiró- Sólo quise un pequeño cambio y ver qué efecto provocaba nada más, era algo que ya tenía pensando hace algún tiempo. Alice quedó alucinada.

Bufé. Ya me podía imaginar yo a la duende.

-Ahora deja de querer distraerme y desembucha.

Me senté apoyando la espalda en el cabezal y ella hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

-De acuerdo- dije haciendo un mohín de renuencia- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- fácil… TO-DO- gemí- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?... ¿Por qué?- susurró al final, luego de echar todas las preguntas casi sin respirar y elevando la vos dos octavas más de lo habitual por la emoción, la curiosidad o lo que fuese.

-¿Contesto en ese orden enumerando o contesto acorde cada situación?- Ella lo meditó un momento y luego dijo;

-Mmm… A cada situación enumerando las preguntas.

-Bueno desde ya te aviso que no recuerdo "exactamente" todas las situaciones así que ahí va…

Bella se reacomodó sentándose ahora frente a mí abrazando sus rodillas. Eso no me gustó, parecía que le iba a contar un cuento o algo así, Ja! Vaya cuento. Así me sería aún más difícil contarle mis breves experiencias sexuales con mis recientes sentimientos descubiertos hacia ella, si no tuviera que verla a la cara y peor directamente a los ojos. Así que rehuyendo por lo menos a esa inquisidora mirada fingí mirar a un punto fijo detrás de ella mientras reunía el coraje para comenzar a contar.

-Ok. La primera fue… a mis dieciséis ¿Recuerdas que Alice insistió en ir a celebrar en una discoteca?- ella asintió- Bueno tú te fuiste temprano con Alice y Jazz ya que habías probado demasiados tequilas- le sonreí ante el recuerdo, se había puesto muy borracha muy pronto- y yo me quedé con el resto un rato más. Estaba bailando cuando, una chica comenzó a bailarme muy cerca. Se volvió muy provocativa y la verdad es que yo ya estaba muy tomado también. Nos metimos en un pasillo y…- me ruboricé, no pude evitarlo, esto era muy penoso.

-¿Y?

-Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, ya sabes- error no sabía. Hizo una mueca- Sí, sí… después de unos cuantos besos ella comenzó a tocarme y… el resto imagínatelo… o mejor dicho no lo hagas- dije después rápidamente.

-Sigue.

-Ok. Ok… No recuerdo bien todo ¿Sí? ¿Te parece que lo diga en forma de lista?- ella se encogió de hombros.

Esto de seguro me iba a hundir.

-Luego de eso vino Clarice en una fiesta… estaba muy buena.

-¿Qué fue?- me interrumpió.

-¿Eh?

-¿Mano o…?- dejó inconclusa y yo pensé que de seguro ya estaba rojo como un semáforo por la vergüenza. ¿Ella de verdad esperaba que le diera TODOS los detalles? Sip.

-Mano.

-Bueno acláralo en la próxima ¿Vale?- Sólo asentí ¡Dios! ¿De verdad que me quería matar?

Así comencé a narrarle todos mis vergonzosos encuentros sexuales con algunas de las distintas zorras que ella odiaba. Lucile, Mía, Tanya… Abrió mucho los ojos cuando tuve que admitir que muchas de las veces habían ocurrido en el instituto. Aulas vacías, gimnasio, armarios, esquinas desiertas, vestidores, cualquier lugar viene bien en ese momento eso estaba claro. Y eso sólo dentro de la escuela. Luego estaba el auto, el bosque, habitaciones, el baño de alguna fiesta e incluso de un bar y hasta en una sala de cine medio vacía, esa había sido de verdad arriesgada pero había valido la pena. Creo que estaba quedando como un pervertido.

Yo seguí y seguí mientras Bella tenía los ojos cada vez más abiertos hasta que en un punto parecían querer salírsele, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo ella lo había pedido ¿no?

Victoria, kate y Tanya fueron las más "habituales" por así decirlo.

-Guau!

Yo evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras aún continuaba mirando hacia el vacío, pensando. Luego de unos minutos volvió.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué sólo eso y con ellas? ¿Por qué nunca supe? ¿Por qué…?

-Bella- la corté-, soy hombre. Hasta ese primer momento, digamos que había aguantado bien porque todo aquello me era desconocido, las sensaciones, la adrenalina, la euforia… pero… luego… Bueno no es que se me haya hecho estrictamente necesario pero… era- busqué la definición correcta y gemí bajito- tch… arrrgg. Bueno digamos que si me era necesario. Es una forma de liberarte, de sacar tensiones, de relajarte y entregarte.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que solo nos miramos.

-Vale. Puedo "intentar" entenderlo, aunque no creo que mucho ya que no conozco ninguna de esas "sensaciones"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire para recalcarlo y yo como idiota que soy automáticamente endurecí. Rayos. Sencillamente mi cuerpo no soportaba hablar o escuchar a ella hablar de algo sensual/ sexual, era simplemente demasiado.

Ella inconsciente de mi estado siguió como si nada.

-De todas formas todavía no me has dicho por qué ellas y por qué yo no sabía nada- su tono reflejaba algo de dolor.

Carajo.

-Bella. A lo primero debo responderte algo simple y de seguro que no de tu entero agrado… FUERON FÁ- CI- LES- Dije acentuando cada sílaba-. Nada de promesas, ni compromisos. Sólo un buen rato para ambos. Cada una era bonita a su forma no voy a negarlo tampoco, no es como si fuera a hacerlo con cualquiera sólo porque sí. Y a lo otro… Sólo puedo decirte que no quería para nada verte en este momento- ella se tensó y yo me apresuré a seguir-. Quiero decir que no quería verte como ahora… decepcionada de mí o algo así- susurré.

-Edward, no estoy decepcionada, sólo algo dolida por no saber pero nada más.

De repente supe que quería preguntar algo que no me iba a gustar- para variar- ya que se puso toda roja de pena.

-Anda escúpelo- dije al verla tan apenada.

-Bueno… este… ¿Qué… qué se siente?- medio tartamudeó al final.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- ella asintió- de acuerdo. Sé que te gustan las cosas bien claras así que trataré de hacerlo bien ¿Eh?- me miró sin pestañar- lo primero que sentí obviamente fue lujuria, calentura. La excitación crece y te invaden las ansias, ansias de llegar pero tratando de sacar el máximo disfrute al proceso. El placer y la tensión se van acumulando en el cuerpo hasta el punto de que uno cree no aguantar, pero luego, cuando uno por fin alcanza la cima y logra tocar e pináculo de placer cada músculo, cada tendón, cada nervio se relaja y te deja en una especie de nube de paz y saciedad increíble.

Silencio.

-Guau- susurró y yo reí.

-Exacto. Gratamente uno puede volver adicto a todo aquello. Todo lo que dije es cierto, pero en realidad es lo que siento yo y tampoco es que he llegado hasta el final así que… No sé si deberías tomarlo tan literal. Además me he quedado sólo en lo físico. Yo reconozco que no compartí nada emocional o sentimental con ninguna de las chicas con las que estuve.

-Lo sé. Puede que para cada uno sea diferente pero lo cierto es, que como tú dijiste, sólo has descrito lo físico. Lo sensorial por así llamarlo.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, pensando. Luego de un rato yo no pude más con mi nata curiosidad y pregunté.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés de pronto?

-¡Daaaa! Tengo dieciocho años, idiota.

No le vi el punto.

-¿Y?- pregunté.

-¡AY! ¿Estás tonto o qué? Puede que hasta ahora no me interesara mucho todo eso, es más hasta lo veía como un estorbo pero… ¿Cómo explicarlo?- Me miró, suspiró y siguió- A ver, estoy a sólo unos cuantos meses de graduarnos, tengo amigos geniales, unos padres normales y locos, y unas calificaciones putamente excelentes- abrí muchísimo los ojos cuando dijo aquello. Ella no solía maldecir… mucho- Pero, y como dije antes, tengo dieciocho y todavía no he intimado con nadie ¡En ningún aspecto! ¿Tengo hormonas sabes? Hasta ahora al igual que hasta hace unos dos años, las he controlado porque me molestaba que me desconcentraran. Sencillamente no me permití concentrarme en levantarme a alguien cuando a larga podría haberme costado las notas que ahora tengo.

GUAU! ¡Dios! ¡Rayos!- pensé en un segundo ¿Era Bella quien decía aquello? Mierda.

No me di cuenta en qué momento se paró y comenzó a andar como gato enjaulado. Y así como lo hizo paró de repente y se desplomó en la cama a mis pies en trasversal.

-Pero ahora… Lo he pensado. Y no te das una idea de cuánto Ed, y he decidido disfrutar…

-¿Disfrutar?

-Arrrgg… Sí, Cullen disfrutar ¿Quieres que sea aún más clara? Bien. Quiero buscar a alguien que me guste un poco, ligármelo, pasar de primera a cuarta base y después seguir con lo mío… Al menos hasta la universidad ya que seguramente allí vuelva a lo mismo de hasta ahora- dijo aceleradamente aunque frunciendo ligeramente e ceño al final, concentrándose en algo que no alcancé a ver.

Estaba total, absoluta y tremendamente petrificado.

Esto de hablar tanta cosa sexual con Bella era raro, no incómodo. Era algo como medio tabú entre nosotros, hasta ahora nunca habíamos hablado taaaaaaanto del tema, ni mucho menos a tan nivel personal. Pero lo que más llamaba y preocupaba mi atención era ¡¿CON QUIÉN MIERDA QUERÍA LIGAR BELLA? Sí por puta casualidad era aquel infeliz de Black me iba a asegurar de arrollarlo ligeramente con mi Volvo, y de dar ida y vuelta unas cuantas veces como para asegurarme de que estuviera tocando arpas bien lejos de MI BELLA.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso se me puede complicar más? Creo que mi cerebro no es capaz de asimilar tantos cambios juntos. A ver, en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas no sólo había descubierto que los sentimientos que tenía por mi mejor amiga de toda la vida eran mucho más profundos y complejos de lo que yo mismo quería aceptar, sino que además esta pequeña arpía había decidido de pronto dar rienda suelta a sus hormonas y ligarse al primer tarado que encuentre para sacarse las ganas y pasar luego a otra cosa como si nada, o sea ¿Me entiende alguien? ¿Acaso caí en una especie de dimensión paralela o algo?- me pellizqué- NOP. Sólo soy yo amargamente despierto, y sobrio- y con serias ganas de no estarlo- en la casa de Bella, en SU-CUAR- TO.

Carajo, carajo, carajo.

-¿Edward? ¡¿Edward? Carajo idiota reacciona- dijo sacudiéndome.

Emergí de un lugar extraño para llegar aún más confundido.

-¿Qué pasó? -Auch, mi cabeza.

-Nada, estoy… ¿Bien?- Uffff, sí claro, ¡Excelente! ¿Por qué mejor no dices eso Ed?

-Ok ¿Seguro? Te pusiste todo raro de repente.

-Sí, sólo… me maree un poco. De la impresión quizás- susurré más bajo.

-de acuerdo. Así que… ¿Te parece muy mal?

-¿Qué, eso? No, claro que no- dije ¡Claro que sí! Grité para mí. Luego pregunté la peor pregunta que tenía en mente tratando de sonar casual- ¿Y en quién has pensado?

Diablos. La muy buscona se ruborizó de un rojo brillante. Lucía perfecta, apetecible. Mucho más que la fruta más exótica, la comida más afrodisíaca, el buqué más dulce y atrayente o alguna seductiva sustancia adictiva. Su dulzura nublaba mis sentidos. Era perfecta. Perfecta para mí.

La idea desquiciada quiso a volver a hacer mella en mí.

-Bueno, sí he pensado en ellos- reconoció- Por eso fue lo de hoy, al menos en parte. Hoy a causa de este cambio he hablado con chicos que antes jamás me habían siquiera registrado. Y algunos son muy lindos- me confesó- pero no creo que sean lo que busco.

-¿Entonces?

-Arrrgg… No me gusta decirlo en voz alta pero… en fin. Estoy bastante segura de Tony, el chico que va con Jasper a historia. Jacob… Me divierto mucho con él, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que sea el primero… quizás para después ya que él tiene MUCHA experiencia- ¿Eh? ¿Después? ¿Es que a cuantos se va a ir esta locura? Callé mis molestos pensamientos para prestarle atención a lo que decía- Y Lee, ése es compañero tuyo de cálculo avanzado, es muy amable, divertido y tierno. He hablado algunas veces con él y bueno, me agrada.

A mí definitivamente ya no me agrada- pensé malhumorado.

-Creo que él es el que más me gusta de los tres. Sip, sip. Ahora el problema es hacer para que él me avance. Tú lo conoces ¿Qué crees?

Gracias a Dios siguió hablando antes de que pudiera contestar, ya que no creo que lo que sea que fuere a salir de mi boca fuera a gustarle en absoluto. Ni por asomo.

-Así que… ¿Edward?

-Oh, disculpa- dije con voz ronca- es sólo que… WOW. Ok, lo siento. Bells- agregué rápidamente cuando vi que me miraba feito-. Mira tienes que entender que toda esta charla es completamente extraña y que… sólo estoy algo, bastante, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios Cullen! ¡Sólo quiero tener sexo!- me encogí cuando dijo aquello- Sólo quiero aligerarme un poco, disfrutar ahora que puedo. No quiero compromisos, ni promesas falsas, nada serio ¿Ok? ¡No seas mojigato! ¿Quieres? Además por mi edad creo que ya es hora de que tenga algún tipo de avance en mi vida sexual ¿No?

-Eh…- Genial. No podía hablar.

A la mierda la preocupación. Quería decirle la idea que había tenido, pero no tenía ni la más jodida idea de cómo hacerlo y que me tomase en cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso?

Bella se encontraba ahora sentada contra el cabecero de la cama abrazándose las rodillas mientras miraba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Lucía hermosa.

La luz del atardecer entraba por ella bañando su pálida piel con un hermoso tono dorado, casi anaranjado. Era un alivio y una agonía verla tan completamente perfecta ante mí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dije con mi característica media sonrisa-. Estábamos aquí mismo ¿Recuerdas? Tú estabas triste por lo que la idiota de Lauren te había dicho en la escuela.

-Seeee… Ella había dicho delante de toda la clase que yo era tan fea y tan rara que nunca nadie iba a querer darme un beso y luego dijo que lo mejor era que comenzara a juntar sapos para practicar con ellos, que a ver si en una de esas tenía suerte y alguno era un hermoso príncipe.

-Idiota- dije. Recordar eso todavía me enojaba.

-Sí.

**Bueno espero les guste, ya va empezando a tomar forma. Sé que prometí doble para hoy pero el sexto lo estoy en parte reescribiendo y en parte editando así que lo más probable es que lo suba entre hoy a la noche y mañana a la mañana Ok? **

**Ya saben críticas o elogios RWS! =) **

**Listo entonces… Nos leemos la luego… Besos, Guada..=)**


	6. Lo entendí

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., y la historia es mía, yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los fav, alerts y rws! No saben lo contenta que me ponen =D**

**Ahora sí los dejo con el próx cap… Disfruten..**

"**Lo entendí"**

-Idiota- mascullé.

-Sí. Pero en ese momento yo de verdad me sentía así. Quizás fue por eso que me afectaron tanto sus palabras.

-¿De verdad? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

Al parecer había aún unas cuantas cosas que no nos habíamos dicho.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba esquivando mi mirada.

-Si mal no recuerdo el primer intento fue algo bochornoso- dije tras su silencio. Ella soltó una risita.

-Sí, lo fue... Primero nos miramos y nos reímos. Luego te acercaste y antes de terminar hiciste el ruido de un sapo por lo que estuvimos otros cinco minutos destornillándonos de la risa.

-Sí, bueno. Mi excusa es que de verdad estaba nervioso. Y luego tú me atacaste.- señalé.

-¡Hey! No te ataqué. Sólo quise intentarlo antes de que nos volviéramos a reír.

-Seeee… pero en vez de eso chocaste mi nariz y luego mi frente.

-Sip… fue un desastre. Bueno, no del todo…. Al final.

-Jajaja, sí es que me hiciste enojar.

-¿Por?

-Es que me estabas haciendo quedar como un tonto.

-No quise eso.

-No importa- dije- sé que fui un poco rudo.

-No… estuvo bien.

-Gracias, creo.

*_**Flashback**_*

Estaba… estaba hecho un lío.

Estaba emocionado, enojado, ansioso, frustrado y… bueno un poco excitado.

Bella acababa de terminar de chocar mi frente cuando en un rápido movimiento moví mis manos a su cara para que no se alejara y la acerqué a mi rostro con fuerza. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos sin movernos. Luego ella comenzó a querer alejarse y la dejé ir. Porque ni yo mismo me creía lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eso fue ¿Un beso?- preguntó ella poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios.

-No- no reconocí mi voz, ni mucho menos por qué dije eso, así que me aclaré diciendo- eso fue un pico.

-¿Un pico?

-Sí, es sólo un simple roce de labios, nada más.

Silencio.

-Y… ¿Y hay otros besos?- preguntó incómoda mirando al suelo.

Yo me sentía estallar. Las palabras salían de mi boca sin siquiera pasar por mi mente. Y al parecer mis movimientos también.

Le giré el rostro para que me mirara y dije con una voz grave, medio ronca y gruesa, desconocida para mí hasta entonces.

-Sí. Hay más besos. Está el pico- dije acercándome a darle uno… eh, otro- Está el beso en los labios- esta vez no me moví-, y está el beso con lengua, "El beso francés" como le dicen.

-Oh…

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmmhh?

-¿Quieres que te muestre ambos?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada. Yo esperé mi respuesta mientras me dedicaba a acariciarle suavemente sus pómulos con apenas un roce suave de las yemas de mis dedos.

-¿Edward?

-¿Mmmhh?

-Sí quiero.

-De acuerdo- dije tras unos segundos en los cuales me dediqué afanosamente a recuperar mi voz tras la sorpresiva emoción.

Acerqué mi rostro muy lentamente hacia el suyo y uní nuestros labios. Lento, demasiado lento y suave comencé a mover mis ansiosos labios sobre los suyos abriendo mi boca en el proceso solo un poco. Presionando y alejando. Después de todo también era mi primera vez y quería hacerlo bien. Me puse casi eufórico cuando sentí que Bella comenzaba a responder a mi beso, imitando con reverencia y casi con miedo, mis movimientos, abriendo y cerrando sus hermosos labios en el camino.

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía una erección! ¡Justo ahora! Daaaah- me dije a mi mismo- exactamente por esto es que es justo ahora- me reprendí.

OK. No era raro, tenía mis saludables catorce años y sinceramente mis hormonas estaban completamente locas desde hace algún tiempo, pero de verdad, de verdad que no quería arruinar esto, era importante para ambos así que hice lo único que tenía opción de hacer. Me concentré sólo en el beso tratando con toda mi fuerza de bloquear lo demás.

Sus labios eran increíblemente suaves y algo dulces. Su aliento era fresco, como fresas y menta, y me torturaba golpeándome en olas contra mi ahora muy necesitada lengua. Necesitaba un minuto.

Me separé muy despacio de ella casi renuentemente pero no solté mi agarre de su cara.

-Eso fue…-

-Wow- dijo ella aun con los ojitos cerrados- ¿E…Eso fue… el número dos?

-Sí Bella, yo…

-Edward- me interrumpió- por favor ¿Podrías mostrarme el número tres?

¡Santa mierda!

-Bella ¿Estás segura?- ella sintió- Mira, es que, el número tres. Bueno para mí también es mi primera vez en todos ellos y, este, bueno… por lo que me dijeron y he visto- aclaré- el número tres es mucho más… íntimo.

-Edward, somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde siempre y, de verdad que si lo quiero- dijo bastante convencida por lo que vi-. Quiero que mi primer beso de verdad sea especial, y TÚ eres especial para mí. Me quieres y yo te quiero, no creo que pudiera ser mejor, tenemos la confianza necesaria para no avergonzarnos si resulta ser raro y además así lograríamos recordar siempre nuestro primer beso como algo lindo y especial con alguien que estamos seguros de que sí nos quiere sin dudas ¿No lo crees?

-Gracias pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno es que la verdad que me da algo de pena. Es íntimo y… pasional. No sé si deberíamos.

-Está bien si no quieres Ed, no importa- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

A mí no me engañaba para nada. Bella se sintió rechazada, yo notaba el dolor casi imperceptible en su mirada.

-No Bella, si quiero… lo deseo- dije sobrecogido porque la realidad era esa, que yo realmente quería besarla así.

Y lo hice.

Acerqué nuevamente su rostro al mío y comencé como en el segundo suave pero insistente. Bella comenzó a responder luego de la sorpresa inicial y yo… y yo me dejé llevar. Me rendí literalmente mis emociones y solté mis rindas.

Abrí los labios bajo el dulce asalto de los suyos probando cada parte exterior de su boca y cuando ella al fin se animó a abrir la suya no le di tregua. Introduje mi lengua en ella como si la vida se me fuera en ello ejerciendo un poco de presión para que se abriese un poco más. Y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo.

No sólo los abrió, sino que su misma lengua salió al encuentro de la mía, sorprendiéndome, deleitándome, calentándome. Juntas se pelearon en una danza erótica tan vieja como la historia misma. La pelea no tendría nunca ganador era simplemente un pase para ver quien por omentos podía tomar más del otro. Su sabor exquisito perlaba en toda mi boca, enloqueciéndome. Estaba ciego. Estaba sediento… de ella. Presioné, succioné, lamí y froté su lengua con la mía y sus labios con los míos, sintiéndola encada centímetro de mi piel, embriagándome de placer.

¿Cómo es que un simple beso podía lograr tales cosas?

Y ahí mismo estaba mi respuesta. Este beso no era simple.

Este beso era infinito y complejo, como nosotros, pero con una tormentosa cantidad de emociones entremezcladas y agregadas. Estábamos perdidos en ellas. Sobrepasados por ellas. Guiados por ellas. Ahogados.

No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que fue bastante.

Ambos estábamos totalmente acalorados y desenfrenados, pero también nos estábamos quedando sin aire en nuestros muy necesarios pulmones tratando de obtener bocanadas de él en la boca y aliento del otro, tratando desesperadamente de no perdernos soltándonos.

Este beso fue demoledor- pensé.

Reticentemente me fui alejando de ella cuando la presión de respirar profundo me sobrepasó y aun así no lo hice del todo. Fui cerrando mi boca y pasé de un beso feroz y abrasador a darle suaves y calmantes picos en toda la extensión de sus ahora muy húmedos e hinchados labios. Nuestras inhalaciones por aire eran casi frenéticas y erráticas. Yo la observaba, pero ella aun no abría sus ojos, quizás tratando de retener el momento, no lo sé. Yo al menos no lo necesitaba… este beso, mi primer beso, lo tendría tatuado en mi piel, en mi mente, en todo mi ser de ahora en más y para siempre…

*_**Fin del Flashback**_*

-Dios, no tengo idea de cómo no morí entonces de una tremenda y rotunda taquicardia. Fue uno de los momentos más hermosos, intimidante, devastador y embarazosos de mi vida- dijo ella ante el recuerdo.

-¿Tú? Pero si fui yo el que hizo todo. Ese beso podría haberlo arruinado todo, fui un tremendo y calenturiento idiota.

Bella inclinó su cabeza de manera claramente interrogatoria y dudosa a la vez. Ahora tendría que explicarme.

-Bueno, quiero decir… aarrrgg. Mira, si bien tú lo habías pedido, la respuesta podría haberse debido enteramente a la excitación del momento y e ser así no sería completamente válida, así que… Así que quizás tú podrías haberte enojado conmigo pensando en que me había aprovechado, que simplemente hubieras decidido alejarte de mí ya sea por vergüenza, enojo, o lo que fuese.

Hubo unos minutos de extraño y tenso silencio entre nosotros. Al ver que Bella seguís sin decir nada volví a hablar.

-¿Entiendes Bella? Fui estúpido porque pude haber corrido el riesgo de perderte… y esa no es una opción viable para mí- nunca lo fue, pensé con ironía para mí-. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Bella sólo se limitó a observarme. No sabía que más decir.

Opciones y planes se barajaban, formaban y eliminaban en mi mente a tal velocidad que de seguro me terminaría quemando demasiadas neuronas como para que siquiera pudiera llegar a graduarme. Quedaría tonto por Bella… Pero lo haría contento mientras fuese mía.

De pronto vi como la mirada de Bella cambiaba, y yo reconocía esa mirada. Ella estaba calculando algo y no tenía idea de que su rostro reflejaba la concentración de estar sopesando todos los pros y contras de sus ideas.

¡Diablos! ¡Cómo me gustaría leer mentes en momentos como aquellos!

-¿Edward?- susurró.

-¿Sí?

-¿Edward?

-Sí Bella ¿Qué sucede?

Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar un insípido y poco- nada- creíble: "No nada".

-Bella me ofendes… Yo ya te he dicho todo de mí- bueno eso es prácticamente cierto ¿no?-, y aquí estas tú dudando.

-Ok, pero no empieces a sermonear ¿Sí? –Suspiró- ¿Cuál crees tú que sería el mejor de los tres?

¡WTF!

Dioooooossss. Si hubiese sabido que me iba a dar a elegir a mí entre sus tres odiosos- para mí- candidatos me habría pegado los malditos labios con pegamento rápido. Opté por la clásica evasión.

-Eh… Creo que eso deberías de decidirlo tú.

-Sí, pero… Bueno yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie así que ¿Y si en algún momento alguno de los dos se… engancha demás? Yo estoy conscientemente preparada para no hacerlo, pero… y si él, sea quien fuere, comienza a sentir algo más por mí ¿Cómo me podría dar cuenta? ¿Y cómo podría evitarlo? Tu eres hombre ¿No? ¡Ayúdame!- exclamó entrando en un claro momento de ansiedad- ¿Qué es lo que podrías odiar de mí?

-NADA.

Simplemente no pude detener a mis cuerdas vocales a tiempo como para que no formaran aquella tan simple y a la vez tan significativa palabra. Ella era perfecta... Con el pequeñísimo detalle de que era perfecta sí, pero para mí. Bella bufó y golpeó la colcha con un puño en clara y más que evidente señal de frustración.

-Ya Edward, soy una idiota, no debí de haberte dicho nada ¿Es que no puedes ver que de verdad esto es importante para mí?

Carajo. Y encima se enoja, si supiera, si tan sólo me atreviera a correr el riesgo de que supiera.

-Sí Bells, sé que es muy importante para ti, pero ¿No crees que deberías de esperar a encontrar a la persona indicada y todo eso y compartir todo esto con ella?- dije aferrándome a mi última esperanza de réplica.

-No.

La contestación fue dicha en un tono claro y rotundo que no admitían variantes ni réplicas de ningún tipo. Me desconcertó. No había pensado en que estuviera tan, pero TAN decidida. Sí que lo quisiese, pero que a la vez también al menos albergara algún tipo de duda. No fue así.

-¿No?- sí soy idiota, tuve que preguntar.

-No. Mira Ed yo te quiero mucho… pero eres hombre y parece que no lo entiendes. Primero, estoy harta y segundo… estoy harta- sonreí ante aquello-. La verdad es que estoy, o al menos me siento condicionada por mi virginidad. Ya te lo he dicho, tengo hormonas. Y además quiero explorar, tengo curiosidad y todo eso ¿Por qué es tan diferente con los chicos? A lo único que aspiro es que mi primera vez sea "algo" especial, sólo "algo", nada wow en realidad. Lo único que quiero es sentirme segura y apreciada, quizás hasta un poco querida con quien sea que esté, nada más ¿Es tanto pedir? Luego podré simplemente disfrutar abiertamente de mi sexualidad cuando, donde, como y con quien quiera. En este momento lo único que me detiene en ir a un bar, emborracharme y dejarme follar por el primero que quiera es que me conozco a todo el maldito pueblo este y que no hay un puto y jodido bar cerca y decente por aquí que sea frecuentado por menores de cincuenta.

Carajo… Carajo, carajo, carajo.

Bella estaba que ardía aparentemente. Estaba desesperada, y si lo que dijo lo entendí bien –que sé que es así- sólo quiere un polvo. Sexo.

La idea que había rondado en mi cabeza desde hacía rato cobró vida y fuerza e una manera condenadamente atroz. Respiré hondo. Era ahora o nunca y era a todo o nada. Al parecer con Bella nunca eran cosas a medias tintas. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y temeroso como la mierda hablé.

-Bella ¿Has pensado… quizás…?

-¿Sí?- preguntó dudosa al ver que no continuaba.

No. No podía hacerlo. Mierda ¿Quién hubiera pensado tan pero taaaannn cobarde? Yo de seguro no… hasta ahora. Volví a suspirar por millonésima vez en este día largo e infernal. La verdad es que hasta esto de los suspiritos ya me estaba cansando. Lo malo es que no lo podía evitar ¡Si hasta parecía niñita con ellos!

-Creo… Creo que deberías de ver cómo te sientes con cada uno y luego decidirte- Susurré. Esto jodía, era como apuñalarme a mí mismo.

Ella se me quedó viendo de una forma que no supe cómo demonios descifrar y luego fue su turno para suspirar. Carajo, joder, mierda ¿Qué rayos nos estaba pasando? Siempre habíamos sido de lo más confiados y sinceros entre nosotros, pero hoy, hoy era totalmente diferente. No estábamos a la defensiva, pero sí como recelosos o algo así, ambos. Y los suspiros. Los de ambos. Sentía que los de ambos tenían como el mismo matiz, lo había notado. Era anhelo. Por mi parte yo sabía muy bien lo que quería, lo que anhelaba ahora con cada célula y partícula de mi corazón, a ella, toda ella. ¿Pero y Bella? ¿Qué anhelaba ella? A parte de una relación sexual experimental a corto plazo, claro. No lo sabía. Por primera vez en años estaba perdido entorno a lo que ella quería y pensaba.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo.

Yo la anhelaba y quería a ella, sí, pero más que nada y por sobre todo yo quería su amor, el cálido y dulce amor de mi Bella. Y vuelta a mis eternas dudas ¿Y ella? ¿Sería posible, quizás algo probable, que ella en el fondo también anhelara amor al final? Sí, yo creía que sí… muy probablemente.

Bella como ya había dicho, no era de términos medios y debe de ser por eso que esto le estaba costando tanto. Ella no quería sufrir y con lo que pretendía al fin y al cabo eso era más que probable. Y al mirarla bien lo supe. Ella lo sabía… y lo aceptaba ¿Entonces? Ya me estaba perdiendo en todo esto. Aaargg- gruñí internamente. Y caí. Repasé todo lo que se dijo y cada una de sus miradas y caí ¡Claro! Como siempre, no se trataba de ella. Simplemente o que ella quería evitar a toda costa es que la otra persona involucrada no resultase lastimada por su culpa.

¡Ja! Mi mente estaba trabajando a un ritmo y velocidad tan atroz que mucho temí que en cualquier momento comenzara a de verdad echar humo por las orejas o algo así.

-Bella- le llamé calmadamente después de mi extensivo y veloz análisis de la situación-. Al fin lo entendí todo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué… qué es… qué es lo que entendiste E- Ed?- tartamudeó.

-Escúchame ¿Sí?- ella sintió- Se cómo te sientes con todo esto de las hormonas y los cambios y sé, pr experiencia, que las chicas siempre tienen mayor control de ello que los hombres, al menos en gran parte. Sin embargo, llega el punto en el que "necesitan" algo, como cualquiera, que no es malo. También entiendo tus otros puntos- agregué-, lo del tiempo, la edad- que déjame decirte que no es para nada "tarde", por así decirle-, y el resto- Hice una pausa- El problema real aquí es que tú no quieres algo medianamente normal y especial con alguien que no quieres que te importe porque si tú demuestras algo o comienzas a sentir algo, huirás.

Ella quiso interrumpirme en ese momento pero le pedí que me dejase continuar, y así lo hizo.

-No digo que huyas por miedo, al menos no por ti. Tú sabes bien que de alguna manera esto se va a complicar y que saldrás afectada… y por lo que veo eres totalmente consciente de ello y eso quiere decir que estás lista para hacerle frente, sin embargo, lo que no quieres y aceptas, es correr el riesgo de que la otra persona llegue a sufrir por tu culpa… ¿No es así?- dije mostrándome seguro y comprensivo con ella. Eso no iba a cambiar, yo siempre sería lo que ella necesitase que fuera.

Y rogué a todos los santos por no haber estropeado todo.

Por un instante pensé que Bella comenzaría a gritarme como hubiera sido habitual, y a echarme por decir algo tan cursi sobre ella, por lo que me vi muy sorprendido cuando ella sólo se limitó a echarse a llorar. Instintivamente me acerqué y la abracé. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin después de un muy tembloroso y revelador suspiro habló.

-Sí, Ed es así- esperó unos momentos más antes de continuar hablando- Es que… Tony es muy lindo conmigo y sé que puede llegar a querer algo más si yo me meto con él. Jacob, bueno es Jacob, pero como ya te dije no estoy segura de que quiera que él sea el primero, no creo tenerle ese tipo de confianza. Y Lee…- suspiró ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era aquello?- Bueno Lee de verdad me gusta… es una hermosa persona y no quisiera terminar hiriéndola de ninguna manera.

Tragué en seco. ¿De verdad iba a tener competencia? ¡Carajo que puto engreído me he vuelto!

-Dime ¿Tú sólo quieres eso? ¿De verdad no quieres nada más?

Aquí voy- pensé para mí.

-No, no por ahora- aquello de nuevo me sorprendió pero logré conseguir ocultarlo a tiempo de ella. Lo analizaría más tarde.

Ahora sí. Respiré hondo, muy, muy hondo antes de hablar. A causa de ello mi vos sonó más ronca de lo habitual y normal en mí. Aquí voy.

-Bella… ¿Has pensado en mí?

-¿Q… Qué?- dijo confundida tras una leve pausa.

-Lo que oíste ¿Has pensado en mí?

**Chan! ¿Qué opinan de este cap? **

**Lamento no haber cumplido con lo del doble la semana anterior, pero se me complicó bastante al juntarse con mis otras historias y el preparar todo para el comienzo de clases de mis peques y todo lo demás. Cuando pueda voy a poner uno doble, pero por ahora no ya que sólo escribo para el momento. La historia ya está avanzada pero me cuesta sentarme a traspasarla y corregirla jejeje… estoy vaga creo. **

**En fin, como siempre nos leemos el próximo viernes besos y se me cuidan ¿Eh? Guada… =P**

**¿RWS? =) =) =)**


	7. ¡Quiero ser yo!

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo 7: "¡Quiero ser yo!**"

-¿Has pensado en mí?... Primero escucha. Yo soy tu mejor amigo. Te conozco muchas veces mejor que tú misma, hemos compartido todo juntos y lo más importante ¡Es que me conoces!- sonreí- me conoces más que o a mí mismo también. Nos respetamos y nos queremos. Confiamos el uno en el otro… Y yo… Yo sé a qué atenerme en esto porque sé cuánto te dolería que pudiera salir dañado… ¿No es así?

-Sí Ed… Pero Ed… Yo…

-Sshhh… Tranquila. Mira si tú quieres yo estoy dispuesto y sino, bueno, tú decides- me costó hacerme sonar como desentendido pero creo que lo hice bien. No quería que me viera rogando por esto porque eso de seguro que se le iba a hacer extraño. De todas formas no pude evitar con nada hacer una mueca de disgusto cuando dije el "sino".

Y esperé. Y esperé.

Esperé estoicamente como un puto gladiador esperando a pelear con el tigre, el león, o lo que sea que hubiera en aquella época. Conscientemente sabía que sólo estaban pasando unos cuantos minutos o segundos, en realidad, pero en mi muy jodida mente ¡Estos malditos parecían horas! Esperé. Esperé y esperé y esperé hasta que creí ver salirme raíces, pero no. Y por fin…

-Ed… Yo… No sé- Ok esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. Ella levantó una mano cuando vio que yo iba a interrumpirla. Antes de seguir tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Es que… ufff. Cullen, tú siempre lo complicas todo- se quejó haciendo un puchero-. Veo las "ventajas" de que seas tú, en verdad las veo y sé que son varias, pero… No creo que pueda correr el riesgo- sacudió la cabeza tristemente y a mí se me encogió todo ante lo que sea que fuera a decir. Yo ya lo sabía… Estaba descartado-. Bueno piénsalo bien. Tú mismo dijiste que habías sido un estúpido al afrontar el riesgo con el beso ¡Y sólo era un beso Ed!

Su voz comenzaba a sonar lejana para mí, pero me obligué a centrarme un poco más.

-De verdad que me gustaría que fueras tú. Pero no va a pasar Ed. Esto será muchísimo más íntimo y colosal en nuestra relación como para después hacer bromas o sólo pensar en ello como un… ¿Experimento? ¿Prueba? No sé ni siquiera cómo llamarlo- dijo levantando las manos en una clara muestra de frustración.

No supe que contestar y para ser honesto lo más seguro es que fuera algo poco conveniente para mí… o alguna burrada- pensé haciendo una mueca-. Así que hice lo más inteligente que pude. Guardé silencio.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, aunque supongo que no fueron más de cinco minutos cuando la volví a escuchar hablarme.

-¿Te enfadaste?- susurró mirando sus rodillas.

Me tomó un par de segundos encontrar nuevamente mi voz, así que lo primero que hice fue aclararme la garganta.

-No… No Bells, no me enfadé. Bueno sólo heriste mi ego y pisoteaste mi autoestima, pero nada más- dije y ella rápidamente levantó la cabeza con cara de preocupación- ¡Tranquila! No es permanente ni irreparable- bromee.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Todavía tenía humor!

Lo bueno es que al menos conseguí una hermosa sonrisa de su parte. Diablos. Lo que dijo no hirió mi ego, bueno sí, pero sólo un poco. Lo que en realidad hizo fue doler, me hizo doler como la mierda.

Pero no me iba a rendir.

Sabía de antemano que esa proposición de mi parte y en aquel momento sería probablemente rechazada. Y de todas formas quise intentarlo así que… Y ahora que lo pienso quizás fuera mejor.

Ahora sabía que ella estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Necesitada? Sí, eso. Estaba necesitada.. por lo que si era listo- cosa que sí era-, podría seducirla y atraerla para que me acepte, al menos al principio y luego…

Deje de divagar en mi ruta de mi mundo feliz cuando escuché un sonoro carraspeo.

-¿Eh?- pregunté como un tarado. Dios, así cualquiera dudaría de mi inteligencia.

-Jajajaja Cullen- se rió- ¡Carajo! Te veías muy gracioso haciendo muecas, ceños ¡Y sonrisitas! Dime ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Eh, eh, eh?- preguntó divertida.

-Nada que te importe- dije medio enojado.

-Ooooookeeeeeyyyy!- exclamó aún divertida.

Luego se puso seria y agregó:

-Oye ¿Aún podremos hablar del tema o preferirías dejarlo vetado? Digo, no quisiera incomodarte o algo.

-No Bella, para nada. No quiero más temas vetados entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- asintió ella más contenta y relajada.

-Así que… ¿Sabes quién será?- pregunté conteniendo mi corazón en un puño.

-Ajá- su pícara mirada me dio miedo. Esto no sería bueno, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Yyyyy?

-Bueno será… ¡Los tres!- exclamó extasiada.

Creo que el ¡Crach! Que escuché fue mi mandíbula quebrarse al caerse tan rápido.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡SÍ!

-Pero…

-No Cullen sin peros. No quiero que objetes. Sólo algún consejo quizás, pero nada de sermones ni quejas.

Bufé.

¡Mieeeeeeeeerdaaaaaaaa!

¡Esto es más difícil que la puta misión imposible! ¡Ella quiere matarme!

-Mira- siguió como si nada- los tres tienen cosas que me llaman ¿No? Así que lo que se me acaba de ocurrir es que bien podría comenzar algo con cada uno de ellos, digamos sólo algunos besos. Así, sabré con cual me siento más cómoda y en base a esa "química" intimar un poco más- dijo sugerente moviendo las cejas al mejor estilo Emmet.

Ok. Definitivamente Bella no tiene ni la más puta jodida idea de lo que siento.

Por un lado me pone tranquilo ya que eso me facilitaría las cosas al decirle que era sólo para ayudarla. Sí, sería una gran blasfemia para decir pero como ya dije antes ¡NO LE PUEDO DECIR DE UN DÍA PARA EL OTRO QUE DESCUBRÍ QUE LA AMO!

Entonces ¿Cómo sigo?

Carajo. Creo que hoy quemé más neuronas de las que he usado en toda mi vida. Bueno, lo cierto es que nunca tuve un problema así en mi vida. Y mucho menos que haya tenido que enfrentar completamente solo.

Lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es apoyarla incondicionalmente y a la vez ir seduciéndola de a poco muy sutilmente sobre la marcha. Más tarde vería si me convenía hacer algún tipo de plan o no.

-Bella… Sólo cuídate ¿Ok? No sea cosa que se te vaya a salir de las manos.

-Aaarrrgg… ¡Ed! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

-De acuerdo. Y recuerda NO MÁS TEMAS VETADOS, así que quiero que me cuentes de qué vas ¿Eh?

Sí, quizás parezca de lo más masoquista, pero no es así. Simplemente quería estar al tanto de sus "progresos" y lo más importante… De que esté bien.

Además, puede que a mí me hierva la sangre el ver y saber que hizo algo con otro u otros, pero yo tuve mis ligues también y por lo que veo ella quiere algo así.

-¿Cullen?- la miré- ¿No te vas a enojar si ya no nos vemos tanto? Digo, sé que te dolió la forma en que te lo dije ayer y ahora sabes que no es que te quiera alejar de mi vida, pero… ¿No te vas a enojar?

-¡Oye! No tiene por qué ser así. Si tú quieres verme tan sólo me llamas y yo firme para la batalla aquí estoy- dije haciendo una graciosa venia militar-. Sin embargo... Mmm… Quiero que todos los días hablemos a solas al menos media hora ¿De acuerdo?- no sé muy bien por qué dije esto último pero en fin, mi cerebro de seguro lo entenderá después.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriente tocando suavemente mi mano con sus gráciles y suaves dedos. Yo la tomé y la jalé hacia mí.

-Ven aquí… Mi niña quiere ser mujer- dije con fingida voz maternal y melancólica mientras disfrutaba del calor de su cuerpo de una forma para nada materna cabe decir. La sentí reír contra mí ante mi broma.

-Jajajajaja… Pues sí, pero tú aun seguirás siendo un niñato- me provocó.

Mi humor juguetón cambió rápidamente a uno serio y lujurioso.

Fue un impulso que no pude resistir. La tenía tan cerca, tan accesible. Y tan lejos a la vez. Necesitaba marcarla, sentirla.

-¿Tengo que demostrarte que tipo de hombre ya soy?- dije con voz ronca contra ella.

Y lo hice.

Le tomé el rostro y casi bruscamente tiré de él hacia mí plantándole un rudo beso sobre sus carnosos y tiernos labios. Esos labios que hasta ahora sólo yo había besado y por los que haría lo que fuera para que siguieran siendo sólo míos.

Ella estaba estática, pero los movimientos de mis labios entre insistentes y sugerentes la hicieron rendirse a mí.

Estaba en el puto cielo y el sonido de nuestras succiones era nuestro jodido canto de ángeles ¡DIOS, SÍÍÍÍÍ!

Sin esperar su permiso aproveché el momento en que entreabrió sus labios para meter mi lengua dentro de su inmaculada boca y comencé a embestirla imitando claramente un movimiento de lo más sexual. Sí, el beso era putamente sexual.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí a su pequeña y tímida lengua salir al encuentro de la mía, pero eso sólo sirvió para ponerme peor. Gemí alto y moví mis manos a su cintura. Bella en respuesta rodeó con fuerza mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse inconscientemente contra mí mientras tironeaba un poco mi cabello.

No supe cuánto estuvimos así, ni tampoco me importó, al menos no hasta que la puta necesidad de oxígeno se hizo insoportablemente necesaria. Me separé un poco y abrí los ojos.

¡CARAJO! ¡¿Cuándo mierda llegamos a quedar así?

Bella continuaba con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba de manera agitada y mientras… Mientras estaba tirada en su cama con la blusa corrida y yo encima de ella- bien centradito- apretando el contorno interno de sus níveas, largas y hermosas piernas, o mejor dicho, abriendo sus piernas porque yo estaba en medio bien moldeado a sus formas para no perder un centímetro de piel y como si fuera poco, con una mano ligeramente en uno de sus pechos- con un pezón duro como piedra, debería añadir- y la otra en sus cabellos.

Se veía putamente fatal… AArrrggg.

Fatal para mi pobre, ahora prácticamente escaso, control. Fatal para mi plan. Y sobre todo ¡Fatal para mi "Eddie"! El pobrecito estuvo rozando la gloria y ahora debería retirarse muy solito y sin siquiera un roce de atención… Ok, ok… Sí tuvo unos roces ¡Pero casi nada! ¡Carajo! Pero… Mmmm… Por lo que se veía Bella parecía bastante gustosa con todo lo ocurrido. Sonreí como el estúpido, bobo, engreído y enamorado en que me había convertido, con un ego más alto que un rascacielos. Quien dice y la seducción no se demorase tanto como había pensado.

La vi abrir lentamente sus ojos con una grata expresión soñadora y algo aturdida. Pero lo que más me inflamó fue la lujuria ardiente que había en ellos, era como ver un espejo, porque yo claramente estaba igual, sino peor con todo esto. Resultaba fácil adivinar que mi dulce y tierna Bella se había quedado con unas tremendísimas ganas de más.

-Ed… ¿Edward?- abrió los ojos de golpe ahora.

-Pues claro- dije- Ahora ¿Eso fue suficiente para que me dejes de ver como el niño que conociste o quieres alguna prueba más?

Los ojos parecían querer salírsele de sus cuencas de un momento a otro.

-No, yo… Ufff ¡Vamos Ed! Sabes que estaba bromeando- dijo mirándome con claro y palpante nerviosismo. Bien.

-Sí claro, pero no se juega con la hombría de un hombre- dije en tono bajo y ronco- sino quieres que se te demuestre que tan hombres son… O en su defecto lo niños que siguen siendo. Todo dependerá de con quién te atrevas a "jugar"- le comenté así, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras remarcaba el final con unas claras comillas en el aire.

-Eeeehhh, sí claro- se sentó todavía nerviosa. Era hora de decir algo.

Mi lado perverso se estaba aplacando y mi lado noble estaba resurgiendo. Me sentía como el Dr. Jekill y Mr. Hyde. El lado noble venía con una gran ola de arrepentimiento, miedo y… Bueno básicamente eso en todas sus variantes.

-Bella discúlpame ¿Sí? No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió- ¡Mentira! Te amo, te deseo, quiero que seas MÍA- Creo que hablar taaaanto del tema… Mmm… Bueno, quizás me subió un poco de tono… Perdón- ¡Sí, PERDÓN POR NO SEGUIR!

Ése fue mi Mr Hyde claramente.

-Ya Edward, no empieces con tus culpas. No importa ¿Ok?

¿WTF? ¿Qué qué? Uuuffff…

-¿Oookey?

Sí, genial, ni siquiera sabía que responderle a eso.

O sea ¿Qué mierda se supone que quiso decir?

oOo

Luego de eso y de decir algunas banalidades más como para aligerar el ambiente, me fui a mi casa. Tenía mucho por pensar.

oOo

Habían pasado ocho días, diez horas y unos cuarenta minutos ya desde aquella "charla". Y no es que estuviera contando ni nada de eso. Noooooooo.

Aquél día después de tremendo beso- y de que yo ya no supiera que más decir- dejamos el tema de lado y nos dedicamos simplemente a pasar el rato. Como ya dije luego me marché a mi casa con la mente llena de preguntas, dudas y planes… Y más sentimientos de los que parecía capaz de manejar. Mierda, había sentido más cosas hoy que en toda mi puta vida.

Dios ¡Tenía tantos!

SORPRESA: Porque todo esto no me lo hubiera esperado nunca de mi Bella.

FRUSTRACIÓN: Porque con su "plan" había cagado el mío de conquistarla lentamente. De que gradualmente comenzara a verme como hombre además de como el niño que era su mejor amigo.

DOLOR: Porque mi Bella ni siquiera me haya considerado.

ALEGRÍA: porque sabía que al menos en ese terreno yo podría jugar algunas cartas.

TEMOR: De que conociera a alguien que de verdad le interese antes que yo.

IRA: Contra todo aquel energúmeno que se acercara a ella.

CELOS: De que cualquier idiota la bese, la toque… Aaarrgg, ¡Hasta de que la mire carajo!

BRONCA: Por ser tan malditamente cobarde y no jugármela a todo o nada de frente.

LUJURIA: porque cada vez que la veía era como acercar un fósforo al tanque de una gasolinera.

Pero sobre todos ellos estaba el más importante de todos, AMOR. Amor por aquella chiquilla que se robó mi corazón con la tierna edad de cuatro años pero a quién misteriosamente no había logrado ver realmente hasta ahora. Ahora cuando comenzaba a ser una hermosa mujer frente a un mundo repleto de posibilidades. Y por sobre todo cuando comenzaba a remarcar la persona tan especial que fue, es y que será por siempre. Su esencia es lo más hermoso que pueda tener.

Y aquí estaba ahora… En la cafetería. Viendo como el tal Tony se le arrimaba para decirle algo al oído que no tengo idea de que fue, pero la hizo sonrojarse y reír.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!

Toda esta semana ha sido así… ¡Una puta tortura!

Su dichoso "plan" obviamente estaba resultando. Ahora no sólo se mostraba diabólicamente hermosa con lo que se ponía –faldas, jeans ajustados, remeras que le marcaban todo, ¡tacos!- sino que como una especie de broma absurda ahora era extremadamente amable ¡Con todos! No sólo había logrado llamar la atención de los "candidatos" sino también de otra gran cantidad de moscardones que le revoloteaban todo el tiempo ¡Y a la menor oportunidad! Resultaba simplemente insoportable.

Por mi parte me mostraba encantador en los viajes que teníamos juntos tanto a la ida como a la vuelta del instituto. Sin embargo a solas no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo. La media hora diaria era básicamente un cúmulo de minutos en el día, en los viajes, y por teléfono un rato antes de dormir.

Creo que había llegado de actuar un poco más y dejar salir un poco a mi monstruito lujurioso interior- pensé con amargura mientras acribillaba un trozo de lechuga de mi ensalada con mi tenedor.

-¿Hooolaaaaa? Tierra llamando a Edward- canturreó Alice con una voz sumamente chillona.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñí. Sí, le gruñí.

-Oh ¿Yo? Nada. Pero puedo ver claramente que tú sí quieres algo… o alguien ¿No es así?

Ni me molesté en contestar. Ella lo sabía. La muy maldita lo sabía y me lo había dicho centenares de veces desde que me vio actuar así con Bella a los cuatro años y luego se encargó de repetírmelo infinidad de veces a lo largo de todos estos años mientras que yo de necio, sólo me dedicaba a negar y a refunfuñar.

¿Ya dije que soy idiota? Sí, lo soy.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta hermanito. Eres taaaaaaan ciego. Ahora… ¿Me pregunto cuanto tardaras al respecto en hacer "algo" antes de que la pierdas por completo?- dijo para terminar de molestarme como le era habitual en estos últimos días.

La relación que siempre habíamos tenido esta semana fue inexistente.

Y eso fue todo.

Me paré tan rápido que mi silla salió disparada hacia atrás haciendo un gran estruendo al caer y logrando que muchas cabezas se giraran hacia nosotros para prestar atención a lo que ocurría. Sentí una mano en el hombro y me distrajo lo suficiente como para quitarle de encima la mirada de odio que le estaba dirigiendo a mi "hermana". Jasper.

-Cálmate- susurró en mi oído notando la tensión de mi cuerpo.

Bufé. Claro el noviecito jugando al defensor. Ja!

- Por más que me mires como me mires no te voy a tener miedito Eddie- exclamó Alice.

¡El tupé!

-¡Ya basta Alice!- le gritó Jasper desconcertándola. Pobre- déjalo antes de…

-Antes de que de verdad pueda decirte algo hiriente y que luego ni me moleste en arrepentirme o siquiera querer pedirte disculpas- dije con voz glacial que no parecía la mía.

Tuve el placer de ver como abría los ojos como platos y borraba su sonrisa. Sí, porque la muy hija de puta (con perdón de mamá) estaba sonriendo hasta entonces.

Lentamente apoyé las manos en la mesa y me dediqué a mirarla de frente.

-Mira Alice, el hecho de ser mi hermana no te da el derecho a meterte en Mi vida, así que te lo diré sólo esta vez: "NO-ME-JO-DAS" ¿Está claro? ¿Lo puedes procesar o te hago un esquema?

-Oye Ed ya…- otra vez Jazz.

-Tú no te metas que contigo no es la bronca- dije secamente sacando de un manotazo la mano de mi hombro.

-Si es con Alice es conmigo.

-Perfecto entonces. De acuerdo y lo repito NO-ME-JO-DAN. Es mi vida y haré con ella lo que se me venga en mi regalada gana. Cuando, donde, cómo y con quien quiera ¿Estamos? No tengo porque soportar sus preguntas o conjeturas estúpidas y menos viniendo de ti que…

-¿Ed?- preguntó "esa" voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! No me maten! La pelea con Alice era necesaria. <strong>

**Plis comenten si les gusta o no ¿Quieren que avancen rápido o lento? ¿Quieren mucho lemmon o poco? ¿Suavecito o algo hot? ¿Problemas, celos, peleas? **

**En fin… GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJARON YA SU RW Y A TODOS LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS, GRACIAS! =) **

**Y como siempre nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos y se cuídan eh? … Guada..**


	8. Descubriéndonos

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: "Descubriéndonos" <strong>

_-¿Ed?- preguntó "esa" voz_.

Así fue como noté como todo el mundo en la cafetería me miraba asombrado. Luego miré a Alice y sentí de culpa y lástima por verla con la mirada vidriosa y tratando de contener las lágrimas, aunque no tanta ya que aún recordaba lo que me había dicho. Vi como Emmet negaba con la cabeza y como Rose me miraba despectivamente. Ok eso fue recíproco, la chica era una bruja. Y por último… Por último me giré a ver a Bella quien tenía una mirada tan sorprendida como triste. No pude evitar notar como detrás de ella se asomaba el tal Tony retándome con la mirada. Idiota. Como si me fuera a alejar de MI Bella por miedo a ese mocoso.

-Ed- volvió a llamar.

No podía hablar ahora, la bronca me consumía así que hice lo único sería capaz de tranquilizarme en un momento así. Me erguí alejándome de la mesa, tomé mi mochila y me encaminé hacia la salida tomando en el camino la mano de Bella y llevándola conmigo. Ella como siempre entendió lo que buscaba por lo que no dijo nada y se dejó llevar, pero al parecer el idiota de "Tony" no captó nada porque antes de que saliéramos dijo casi gritando:

-Oye ¿A dónde rayos te crees que te la llevas a Be…?

-¡Cállate!- le grité volviendo a ganar audiencia mientras me giraba para fulminarlo con la mirada- y lárgate- dije ahora más bajo pero igual o más de amenazante. Escuchó.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién te crees que…?- comenzó.

-Adiós Tony- le interrumpió Bella evitando dos cosas a la vez. La primera que el siguiera con sus idioteces y la segunda de que yo le pusiera el puño que ya tenía formado en medio de su bonita cara y de paso le demostrara así quién me creía que era ¡Ja!

Sí, lo acepto, estaba un poquito loco. Pero bueno ¿Quién no sé puso un poco loco de celos alguna vez? ¿Eh, eh?

¡Genial! Ahora peleaba conmigo mismo- bufé.

-Beeellaaa- dijo Tony bien alto en forma de reproche y lamento al mismo tiempo mientras continuábamos alejándonos.

-¡Dije adiós Tony! ¡Luego hablamos!-contestó MI Bella sacando a relucir su hermoso carácter sin siquiera girarse a verlo y saludándolo con una mano en señal de despedida.

Caminé y caminé sin siquiera estar muy seguro de donde iba. Y, a pesar de que iba algo rápido, Bella no se quejó y se apuraba por seguir mi ritmo.

Pronto mis pies tomaron decisión propia y me llevaron, perdón, NOS llevaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio donde había unos viejos laboratorios que ya estaban fuera de uso por lo que aquella área siempre estaba desierta. Paré abruptamente y sólo me quedé ahí. Mirando sin ver. Escuchando sin oír. Sintiendo… Tan sólo sintiendo.

Pasado un buen rato, bueno al menos eso suponía ya que sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, noté que estaba dentro de uno de esos laboratorios con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Bella mientras ella me acariciaba suavemente el cabello y tarareaba algo que no logré definir.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y los agité varias veces para despejarme.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- me preguntó con voz dulce.

-Sí- hice una mueca-, eso creo.

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres volver?

-No. Pero puedes volver tú si quieres.

Sentí sonar la campana a lo lejos y abrí lo más que pude los ojos.

-¿Bells? ¿Hace cuánto qué estamos encerrados aquí?- le pregunté casi con temor a la respuesta.

-Mmm… Cómo unas tres horas ¿Por qué?

-¿Y encima lo preguntas? ¡Deberías de haber vuelto a clases!- dije exasperado a lo que ella bufó.

-Ya déjalo ¿Sí? Ya sabes de antemano lo que diré ¿Vamos?- dijo de lo más sonriente.

Yo sólo moví mi cabeza en señal de rendición. Y luego asentí.

Esperamos hasta que los ruidos y gritos del tumulto estudiantil descendieran y luego caminamos hacia el único auto que quedaba en todo el estacionamiento. Subimos y arranqué sin rumbo definido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella después de unos minutos, cuando notó que este no era el camino ni a su casa ni a la mía.

-Estaba pensando… En ir al claro ¿Te molesta?- pregunté medio triste de que dijera que sí.

-No, está bien, sólo que hoy no puedo regresar muy tarde ¿de acuerdo?- dijo poniéndose un poco roja al final.

Sólo asentí.

Llegamos unos veinte minutos después.

Todo estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Este claro era "nuestro" claro.

Lo descubrimos una vez en la que fuimos de campamento con mi familia y Bella nos acompañó. Ese día estábamos escapando de Emmet que quería probar a ver a cuantos podía tirar al río antes de que le dolieran los brazos. Sobra decir que el muy tonto se quedó con las ganas ya que luego de tirar a Alice la enana lo acusó y nuestros padres se enojaron tanto que lo dejaron encerrado todo el día en la carpa, pero bueno eso nosotros no lo supimos hasta después cuando regresamos, mientras tanto nosotros huyendo del grandulón nos adentramos en el bosque riendo y corriendo- y Bella cayendo como siempre-, hasta que de pronto los árboles quedaron atrás y un mágico claro lleno de diversas flores se irguió ante nuestras atónitas miradas.

Sin decirnos o preguntarnos nada ambos supimos que este sería nuestro secreto. Y así fue. Seguramente no éramos los únicos en conocerlo, pero al menos tuvimos la suerte de que cuando veníamos nunca nos cruzamos a nadie.

Caminamos en silencio y nos sentamos en el medio del claro disfrutando y admirando el maravilloso paisaje.

El viento era suave e increíblemente cálido. No dijimos nada. Nos limitamos a estar, a existir y asentir.

Mientras la brisa movía nuestros cabellos, las nubes se movían en sintonía dejando de vez en cuando pequeños huecos por donde se colaban algunos débiles rayos de sol. Las flores silvestres adornaban cada centímetro dl lugar mezclándose entre sí con una gran variedad de tonos y colores completando así una imagen que terminaba resultando un deleite a la vista.

Poco a poco fui recostándome en la hierba fresca para poder contemplar el cielo y embriagarme de la paz y sencillez del momento. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté.

-Ed… Ed- oí que me llamaban- Vamos no te hagas.

-Mmm- murmuré aun en aquel perfecto mundo de sueños e inconsciencia.

-¡Ya Ed despierta!- gritó alguien a mi lado.

-¡¿Qué, qué?- pregunté confundido mientras me sentaba de golpe.

-Ufff, hasta que despertaste, al fin. Vámonos que ya se me hizo tarde.

-Sí, sí- contesté medio atontado todavía.

Al parecer disfruté tanto que me quedé frito.

Acabábamos de llegar al coche. No era raro que pasáramos una tarde entera juntos y en silencio, entre nosotros las palabras a veces sobraban. Era la compañía lo que nos relajaba y calmaba. Lo que sí me extrañó, era que Bella insistiera tanto con lo de la prisa, bien sabía yo que sus padres me adoraban y que no se quejarían de saber que ella había estado conmigo. A los cinco minutos de viaje entendí el porqué.

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar y ella de repente nerviosa se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Hola!- exclamó alegremente. Mmm. Demasiado alegre-. Ajá…- sólo escuchaba lo que ella decía y me frustraba el no saber que ocurría- No, no estoy en casa- más risitas-… De acuerdo… mmhh… Sí, de acuerdo te llamo en un rato ¿Vale?- ella se sonrojó-…Mmmhh, claro… Sí yo tampoco… Muy bien, nos vemos llego pronto, bye.

Ooooooookeeeeeyyy… Definitivamente "esto" era raro.

La Bella de siempre me habría dicho inmediatamente quien era y que pasaba, en cambio, la Bella que estaba viendo se concentraba en mirar lejos por la ventana y en un completo silencio mientras se mordía el labio demostrando qué, o estaba nerviosa o estaba ansiosa… Quizás las dos.

Decidí no perderme en mis pensamientos y preguntar directamente.

-Te noto nerviosa ¿Pasa algo?- bueno, quizás no tan directamente.

-No.

-Beeeellaaa- dije dándole a entender a las claras que no le creía ni pizca.

Bufó pero aun así no dijo nada más. Esto ya me estaba cabreando.

-Te voy a decir por el simple hecho de que no puedo tener secretos contigo. Pero desde ahora te voy a pedir que te abstengas de cualquier tipo de comentario ¿Entiendes?- dijo volteando a verme. Yo asentí- Bien. Hoy tengo una cita con Lee- soltó de pronto.

Como una especie de acto reflejo mantuve mi cara de póker ya que obviamente no podía decir ni una sílaba de lo que estaba pensando.

Llegamos en tiempo record y por primera vez desde que tengo memoria no bajé a abrirle la puerta. Delante de mi Volvo había un Senda azul esperando por lo que ella bajó rápidamente murmurando un "Nos vemos, adiós Ed" antes de cerrar e irse caminando hacia el otro auto. Vi que ella corría a su casa y que en sólo unos cuantos minutos salía vestida distinta, más arreglada.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? Buena pregunta, no lo sé. No esperé más. Di reversa y luego coloqué primera para salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Tenía que actuar directamente o ya ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad. Por primera vez en mi vida decidí jugármela para ganar y no esperar ni a mañana.

Llegué a mi casa y subí de una corrida a mi recámara mientras gritaba un escueto "hola" al pasar para que sea quien fuera el que estuviera allí-. Me sumergí en una ducha renovadora y al salir busqué entre mis ropas dos mudas.

oOo

Había llegado hacía dos horas ya y todavía ni señales.

Una hora y media después- en la cual me quedé dormido olímpicamente- escuché un auto detenerse muy cerca de la entrada.

TIC-TAC, TIC-TAC, TIC-TAC.

Unos veinte, sí veinte, minutos después le escuché subir despacito la escalera y entrar a su alcoba.

Me moví rápido para que no llegara a prender la luz. Le tapé la boca con una mano para evitar que grite y le hablé velozmente al oído para que se calmara.

-Ssshh, soy yo Bella no grites.

-Ed… ¿Edward?- preguntó atónita.

-Sí Bella yo…

-¡¿Acaso estás loco? ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi habitación a la madrugada y a oscuras? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿Lo sabe Charlie? ¿Sabes que casi me da un infarto? ¿Le dijiste a Esme ya…?

-Basta- le dije colocándole nuevamente la mano sobre la boca para acallarla, obviamente no le gustó ni un poco porque me miró hecha una furia, pero sabía que si no hacía eso no iba a parar en un buen rato con los reclamos. Tomé aire.

-No estoy loco. Te estaba esperando. Entré por la ventana. Estoy aquí desde… hace unas tres horas- dije tras ver mi reloj- . Charlie no sabe que estoy aquí así que no grites. Lamento tu taquicardia y el susto. Y sí le dije a Esme- terminé sacando mi mano con lentitud.

-Uughh… Edward ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hoy?- siseó- Si este es acaso otro de tus arranques posesivos yo…

-NO- dije de forma rotunda por lo que ella calló-. Ven- le llamé guiándola hacia la cama donde nos sentemos.

-Mira, te voy a plantear algo y quisiera que escucharas TODO antes de hablar ¿Ok?- ella asintió- Bien. Primero que nada y como bien sabes nos conocemos desde siempre y en ocasiones más que a nosotros mismos- ella volvió a asentir-. Esto que voy a plantearte llevo pensándolo un buen tiempo ya y quisiera que me ayudaras.

-Lo que sea- susurró ahora intrigada.

-Aun no termino- respiré hondo-. Bella quiero ser yo quien te enseñe todo lo referido al sexo- ella abrió los ojos a tal punto que de seguro le resultaba doloroso, vi que iba a hablar pero la interrumpí justo a tiempo-. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir pero, lo cierto es que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente- ella frunció el ceño-, verás, esto es bastante vergonzoso así que sólo limítate a escuchar por favor- ella asintió- bien por ahora todo iba bien, pensé más animado-. Si bien ya sabes la lista de chicas con las que he tenido algún que otro rollo- hizo una mueca y yo otra por tener que nombrarlo justo ahora-, en fin, la cosa es que si bien ellas me han hecho "favores" yo muy, pero muy pocas veces los he devuelto- No era una mentira pero tampoco del todo exacta ya que las beneficiadas habían estado más que contentas pero eso no era lo que necesitaba decir ahora-. Lo cierto es que reconozco que cuando lo hice lo hice sin ganas por lo que resultó bastante mediocre hasta para mí, mi excusa es que yo no quería hacerlo pero bueno… Volviendo al tema, el punto es que en ese tema yo tampoco sé mucho por eso considero que de hacerlo juntos sería un beneficio mutuo. Digo yo tendría la oportunidad de aprender contigo que es lo que de verdad enciende a una mujer, donde tocar, como hacerla vibrar y tú probarías libremente un sexo seguro y sin compromisos- Ya está. Me muero de vergüenza pero ya está, gracias a Dios que está todo a oscuras, me dije.

La miré, ya que en algún momento de mi discurso había bajado la mirada y vi que Bella estaba en shock.

-¿Bella?- nada- ¿Bella?- nada otra vez- ¡Bells!- grité susurrando para no despertar a sus padres.

-¿Eh?

-Al fin… Pensé que iba a tener que llamar a Charlie y todavía no sé cómo iba a explicarle mi presencia aquí- dije tratando de distraerla. No funcionó.

-Edward… Lo que dijiste ¿Iba en serio?

¡¿Qué? ¿Estaba de broma? ¿Con lo que me costó decir todo aquello y todavía pregunta?

-Por supuesto- dije serio.

-Pero… tú… ¿Y yo? ¿De verdad? No sé- bien al menos dudaba- No creo. No quiero hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Y eso…

-No lo hará. Será un favor mutuo. Tú sabes que yo cumplo todos tus "requisitos"- dije sonriendo ante la palabra- Bells. Soy libre, estoy sano… Y te quiero- te amo dije para mí- puedes estar completamente segura de que te cuidaré por sobre todo y prometerte que será especial.

-Pero tú…

-Lo sé, te acabo de decir que tengo poca experiencia pero…

-¡No es eso!- la miré- Es que ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo con alguien a quien ames?- sí, contigo, pensé y casi casi se me escapa- No- dije en cambio-. Sólo quiero lo mismo que tú. Quiero que signifique algo. Imagínate si no me enamoro nunca ¿Acaso quieres que termine como el tipo aquel de la película de "virgen a los cuarenta"- reí tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto y por suerte ella rió también.

-No lo sé. No quisiera sentirme rara o incómoda contigo luego.

-Bells. Soy yo. He estado en la mayoría de tus aparatosas caídas, he estado detrás de la puerta cuando te colocabas tu primer tampón para ir a la pileta y tú has estado conmigo cuando me cambió la voz y hablaba con voz de pito y cuando tuve mi primer sueño húmedo ¡Y encima me ayudaste a limpiarlo de madrugada para que nadie lo notara!- reí. Eso era cierto. Todo. Oh casualidad que mi primer sueño húmedo haya sido con Bella a mi lado.

-Cierto. Tienes razón- Síiiiiiiii- Pero…- ¡Rayos!-… es que no sé ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?... – intentaba decir toda roja seguramente. No la veía porque no le había dado tiempo de encender la luz.

-Quieres… ¿Quieres que probemos?

-¡¿Qué, ahora?- medio como que se asustó.

-No eso, tonta- reí para calmarla-. Creo que lo mejor sería ir paso a paso, digo podríamos comenzar con unos besos y luego ir dejándonos llevar poco a poco hasta sentirnos listos y seguros para lo último ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió.

¡SÍ, GRACIAS DIOS, AÚN ME QUIERES!

-¿Edward? ¿Y qué pasará con las demás?- yo me tensé.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo, no quisiera estropear tus relaciones o lo que sea que tengas con ellas, pero… Tampoco me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo y a la vez con cualquiera de ellas- dijo muy bajito. Tonta Bella.

-No. Mientras estemos en esto te prometo que no estaré con nadie más pero…- y ahora era mi turno de preguntar- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú aún quisieras "experimentar" con otros?- me costó decir aquello de forma que sonara normal y no como que si lo hacía iba a matar al que fuera.

Ella dudó y yo temblé.

-No. No creo que me sintiera cómoda. Aunque lo cierto es que quizás llegué a algún beso, al menos para probar las diferencias – dijo suavemente. Yo quise gritar, putear, rugir… Pero me contuvo-. Sabes muy bien que eres al único chico que he besado y… Bueno ¿Te molestaría?

MIEEEERRRRDAAAAA.

Respiré hondo… MUY hondo.

-Bells, no voy a decir que no porque me conoces y sabes que mentiría- dije resignado- No, no me va a gustar nada, pero yo sé que a ti te hace falta vivir esas experiencias. Todas esas cosas son nulas para ti por ahora, la química, la calentura, la atracción, la pasión, la lujuria- el amor, agregué para mí-. Lo único que te pido es que si en algún momento decides hacer "algo más" con alguno de ellos porque quieres o porque te sientes cómoda o lo que sea, me lo digas inmediatamente para no continuar con esto- dije seriamente.

Era así. Por más que a mí no me simpatizase nada de nada la idea, existía la posibilidad de que a Bella le interesara alguien además de mí. Y yo tenía que hacer frente a ese hecho desde ahora.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Ed?

-¿Mmhhmm?

-¿Prometes ser enteramente sincero conmigo… Por más incómodo que sea?- Preguntó apenada.

-Absolutamente ¿Tú me prometes a mí lo mismo? ¿Decirme o pedirme cualquier cosa sin vergüenzas?

Noté que ella se mordía el labio y asentía.

-Lo prometo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio y luego ella suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó ella más bien a sí misma.

-Descubriéndonos Bells, descubriéndonos- le respondí mientras me inclinaba y posaba suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella.

Y la besé.

La besé con todo el amor que tenía.

Con toda la pasión encerrada.

Con todo el anhelo del mundo porque esto me saliera bien.

Con miedo y desesperación.

Y con toda la lujuria que me despertaba en el cuerpo cada vez que la tenía enfrente mío.

La besé con todo lo que era y descubriendo mi alma ante ella una vez más, en una faceta más.

* * *

><p><strong>Aawwww! ¿No son tiernos? =) Díganme ¿Quién quiso clavarle un puñal a Bella con tantos peros? ¡Sean sinceras! <strong>

**Y miren que guardadito se lo tenía Eddie ¿Qué dicen? ¿Cómo le irá en el plan? =O **

**Pobre Ed como sufrió al principio pero, vieron que fui buena y ya estamos llegando a lo bueno ;) La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupada por esta historia porque hace tiempo que me trabé y no la seguí adelantando pero ya está, así que ahora le voy a meter pata para dejarme unos cuantos capis listos por cualquier cosa. **

**Por otra parte me encantó que dejaran sus rws que aunque sean poquitos me ponen súper contenta! =D A pesar de llevar 3 historias a la vez este fue el primero que empecé a escribir así que es todo un reto para mí. **

**PLIS COMENTEN si les gusta o si no, cualquier buena crítica es bien recibida (NO confundir con ofensas porque respondo Ok?) **

**Dicho todo esto y para cortarla acá diré lo de siempre… ¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!... Besos y cuídense… Guada **** ;)**


	9. Avances

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: "Avances<strong>"

Sus labios resultaban carnosos. Suaves y tiernos como una fruta madura. Al principio los rocé suavemente, casi casi como asemejando al roce de un tenue suspiro, amoldándolos a los míos, exigiendo una respuesta que para el fin de mi martirio personal, no tardó en llegar. El un leve suspiro de calma y placer ella los abrió apenas unas pulgadas mientras que yo, al ejercer presión con los míos y comenzando a humedecerlos con mi lengua me iba aprovechando de su DESCUIDO. La calidez y la dulzura eran abrumadoras. Ella dio su permiso y yo me sumergí con verdaderas ansias en aquella perfecta cavidad.

Podía sentir como el calor iba en crescendo alrededor de nosotros unas cuantas décimas más a cada segundo que transcurría nuestro "inocente" interludio.

En el momento en el que metí mi lengua en ella, Bella emitió un leve gemido para luego impulsar a la suya a salir a mi encuentro. La abracé como si la vida se me fuese en ello y sentí como ella enredaba sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en mi nuca tironeando un poco mi cabello. Automáticamente me separé.

-Lo… Lo lamento.

-Dame un segundo- dije respirando agitadamente- No es "eso"- ¡Vamos Edward! ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, me dije.

-¿Entonces?

-Bella… -dije en tono de reproche- acabamos de acordar que iríamos paso a paso… Y de seguir así pues… Bueno, lo cierto que de seguir así, ahora, no llegaremos a mañana- dije, y continué antes de que pudiera a llegar a replicar con algo que acabara con mi puta cordura. Esto tenía que salir bien-. Sé las ansias y ganas que has de tener. Créeme, te entiendo- más de lo que crees, agregué para mí- pero lo mejor será disfrutar al máximo cada paso del camino que demos ¿No lo crees? Piensa además que no será mucho tiempo- no si puedo evitarlo, claro-. Hay mucho camino por pasar Bells.

-Sí, sí, sí- rezongó frustrada. Luego suspiró y dijo- lo se´, de verdad lo sé.

En silencio nos acomodamos mejor sobre la pequeña cama reclinándonos contra el cabezal.

-¿Ed?- preguntó susurrando, cortando el silencio tras unos minutos.

-¿Mmm?

-Bueno, es que… Edward ¿De verdad piensas que nada cambiará entre nosotros?- dijo recostando la cabeza en mi hombro e impregnándome con su dulce aroma mis fosas nasales.

-Voy a serte completamente sincero Bells- respiré hondo-. Creo que cualquier relación puede cambiar siempre que las dos partes permitan ese cambio- dije sin mentirle pero tampoco asustándola como para que llegase a atajar antes de tiempo. No era taaaan tonto-. Así que, lo que quiero decir es que, sí, el cambio es una posibilidad, pero quiero que te grabes en esa cabeza terca que tienes que no voy a permitir que cambie para nada que nos pueda hacer mal- hice una pausa para que mis palabras fueran cayendo una a una y con el sentido que yo quería darles en su abombado cerebro, luego continué-. Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí y no voy a arriesgar el perderte por nada del mundo. Yo te necesito cerca… De la forma que sea- terminé.

No podía decir nada más sin develar enteramente la enormidad de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Y para eso todavía era demasiado pronto.

Ella quedó muda por unos minutos. Pensando. Sopesando. Mientras que yo estaba debatiéndome sobre si debía agregar o no algo más al respecto. No iba a retirar nada de lo que dije.

Sí, acepto el hecho de que quería jugar sucio, pero nunca al costo de perderla por competo. Ella era merecía y debía saber que las cosas "podrían" cambiar. Lo asumo, no estaba seguro de nada. "Podrían" cambiar para nosotros, pero además y por sobre todo, tenía que estar completamente segura de que no, de que yo no iba a permitir que "esto" arruinara lo que teníamos. Yo confiaba casi ciegamente en que todo esto saliera bien y que en algún momento ella se diera cuenta de lo felices que podríamos llegar a ser pero… Sí, no soy tan idiota o cerrado para no pensarlo… Pero si eso no pasaba ahora había considerado dos opciones.

La primera, darle su tiempo, aceptarlo y quizás con mucha, pero mucha suerte, intentarlo cuando ambos estuviéramos preparados, cuando ambos fuéramos más maduros, responsables y todo eso.

O…

La segunda opción. Que era sencillamente dejarla hacer su camino y yo seguir con el mío pero sin perderla.

Odiaba la segunda opción.

-Ya... Sé que quizás te suene raro ya que yo no suelo… Demostrar mucho. Bueno en realidad nada cuando algo me da miedo pero… es que Ed, esto de verdad es muy importante. No te voy a mentir Ed- suspiró-… Yo sí te consideré para esto. Cómo siempre fuiste el primero en el que pensé, como para todo lo que hago. Pensé pedírtelo y demás pero… Lo cierto es que no pude hacerlo… No pude decidir y tener el peso de lo que pudiera ocurrir- hizo una pausa y miró hacia el frente sin ver nada en realidad ya que la oscuridad en realidad todavía no lo permitía-. Aquél día que te pedí alejarnos- yo me tensé-, bueno fue porque yo de verdad estaba confundida y quería ver… Quería saber si podría estar lejos de ti- dijo casi con un quejido-. Sí, sé que suena todo masoquista y eso pero de verdad me sirvió. No sabes cuánto. No sabes lo que sentí al saber que estábamos, no enojados, pero tampoco relajados como siempre. Sé que escuchaste que me iba a ir en la moto con Black y que a la vez pensaste como que te estaba cambiando o alguna de las burradas tuyas, pero lo que hice en realidad fue pedirle que me viniera a dejar en casa. Estaba tan triste. Y lo peor era saber que yo misma había sido la causante del dolor. Y por eso fue que al otro día perdí ante mí misma al invitarte a casa casi sin darme cuenta. Te necesito cerca. Siempre ¿Qué tan retorcido te suena eso? Puede que estar con alguien me quitara tiempo para estar contigo pero… Estar contigo y arruinar esto, todo… No podría soportarlo Ed, no podría. Duele como la mierda de tan sólo pensarlo.

¡UY!

Esto estaba… demasiado profundo, demasiado avanzado.

Ella estaba siendo consciente de lo que podría ocurrir. No de que yo lo haría ocurrir si podía, claro, pero sí… Lo demás. Bien eso me facilitaba la pelea que yo había previsto cuando ella notase que yo siempre había ido a por más con todo esto. Ok. Esto de verdad, de verdad va bien.

-te lo dije. No voy a permitir eso ¿Y sabes por qué? –Ella no hizo absolutamente nada más que escuchar así que seguí- Porque a mí también me dolió como la mismísima mierda. No sabes lo que sufrí al pensar que tú de verdad me querías lejos de ti ¡Y eso que fue sólo un día! Yo sabía que mi comportamiento celoso posesivo te hartaba hasta el cansancio, y pensar que tú me querías lejos por eso… Digamos que no lo manejé muy bien que digamos. Pero –respiré hondo-… Pero eso me ayudó a entender lo que realmente siento por ti- ¡Uy, uy, uy! Por ahí mejor no, me apresuré a enmendarme antes que preguntara algo-, me ayudó a saber cuán importante eres para mí, cuanto te necesito en mi vida. Puede que esto "quizás" cambie- recalqué-, nos cambie, nos una, pero no lo contrario. No lo permitiré… NO… No lo permitiremos- corregí mirándola con intensidad-, no permitiremos que esto que tenemos se arruine.

Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones en el aire. Podía ver cómo su pecho se movía con cada inhalación y exhalación que entraba y salía de su pequeño cuerpo. Podía sentir su calor irradiar hacia mí y contagiarme de él. Podía sentir su aroma en cada molécula de aire dentro de esa habitación. Podía sentirnos como uno en un todo.

-Además- agregué tras un silencio tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente- nos conocemos y sólo estaremos explorando para conocernos aún más ¿No crees?- dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente haciendo que ella me empujase ligeramente y riese por lo bajo.

-Si serás tonto Cullen-dijo.

-¿Bella?- pregunté medio nervioso.

-¿Sí?

-Tú… Quiero decir ¿Tú… me encuentras atractivo de ese… modo?

Escuché que se atragantó, aunque no sabría decir con qué ¿Con aire? ¿Con saliva?

-Este… Sí. Sí eres atractivo en ese sentido Ed- susurró y luego al parecer se encabronó o algo así- Carajo Cullen, sabes muy bien que eres como un puto adonis para todas las jodidas féminas de Forks- siseó.

-Sí, puede que así sea. Pero a mí me interesa la opinión de la fémina que tengo en estos momentos al lado mío no las de este jodido pueblo de mierda- dije convencido y hasta un poco divertido.

-¡Ja! Sí claro ¿Y por eso te bajaste la bragueta tantas veces para ellas?- preguntó.

¡MIERDA! ¿Acaso Bella está celosa? Joder, eso está bien, muy pero que muy bien.

-¿Celosa Bells?- pregunté irónico (y contento)

-Naaaa…

No dijimos nada más y yo aproveché ese tiempo para pensar.

Cuando llegué aquí tan furioso, frustrado y dolido. Sí, dolido, pensé en muchas situaciones y formas que podrían darse pero… ¡Carajo, esto es bueno!

Bella no sólo había aceptado a una "tutoría de sexo" conmigo o como quieran llamarle, sino que además ella misma había sacado el tema de lo que podría llegar a cambiar y así –aun así- sabiendo todo eso siguiera adelante.

Mi plan no era demasiado original o elaborado, simplemente trataría de que sintiera más por mí mediante el sexo. Era como atarla a mí.

Me importaba tres carajos si alguien opinaba que estaba mal. Yo sabía que ella me quería y todo eso, pero en realidad yo quería que me amara al igual que yo a ella. Y por lo que veía, Bella de verdad se interesaba por mí en ese aspecto. Tenía bastantes similitudes conmigo. Celos, inquietud, dudas, anhelos, etc, etc, etc. Sentía que si lo hacía bien podría ganar mucho más de lo que en algún momento había pensado.

-Y… -comenzó ella-… ejem… ¿Cuándo…?

-Oh- dije como tonto al darme cuenta de a lo que se refería- Creo que quedamos en que se iría dando ¿No?

-¿Y qué pasaría si sólo lo hacemos y ya?- preguntó casi como si nada. Casi.

-Ehhh… Bueno primero que tú no tendrías tanto tiempo para "practicar" y afianzarte. Y segundo que yo no podría hacer prácticamente nada en tan sólo una oportunidad. Es decir, bueno, si podría claro, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo todo de una si se puede disfrutar y sacar más jugo a un lento proceso? Como dije Bells, hay demasiado para explorar como para darnos tanta prisa.

-Está bieeeen- dijo dando un tremendo bostezo mientras hablaba.

-Jajaja. Hemos hablado por más de dos horas, ya es demasiado tarde preciosa, mejor vamos a dormir.

-Pero ¿Y cómo explicaremos tu presencia aquí mañana?

-No lo haremos. No será necesario. Mañana me iré a mi coche a esperarte como si recién hubiera llegado para irnos de paseo. Yo ya me traje una muda de ropa por lo que lo único que hará falta es que me cambie antes de salir- dije.

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?

-Pues la verdad había pensado en ir a una feria que llegó hace poco a Port Angels según les escuché decir a las chicas.

-¡OH! ¡Una feria! Sí, sí, sí. Hace mucho que no voy a una.

-Sí, lo sé. La última vez casi juraste no volver a una ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh ya cállate. Eso fue por tu culpa, no debiste asustarme así.

-Pero si apenas fue un sustito- dije de lo más divertido.

-JA. Sabías que no quería entrar a ese túnel del terror, pero me convenciste, y no conforme con eso me asustaste justo en la mitad cuando no sabía para donde correr con esa horrible máscara y… y…

-Shhh… Tranquila Bells… Prometo solemnemente que en esta ocasión no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras- dije con doble sentido esperando a que ella lo captase también.

-Mmmm.

Se cayó pero luego pareció haber recordado algo porque casi saltó de la cama.

-Oh ¿Y cómo piensas salir?

Sonreí.

-Pues como entré- ya estaba haciéndola rabiar.

-JA-JA-JA Muy listo Cullen ¿Y puede saberse como entraste o es un secreto de estado?

-Por la ventana.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?-gritó.

A los pocos segundos mientras Bella se cubría la boca con ambas manos, en la otra habitación se escuchó un golpe seco y luego el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguido de unos pasos con destino hacia aquí. Genial.

-Genial- susurré- espero que barras debajo de la cama- dije saltando y tirándome al piso para meterme debajo de ella rodando. Los pasos estaban cerca.

-Lo siento- susurró muy bajito mientras encendía la luz y tiraba con velocidad de las mantas para que taparan el frente de la cama que daba a la puerta y así hubiera menos riesgo de ser descubierto.

Vi que se quitó los zapatos y que se sentaba agarrándose un pie ¿El pie? ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Bella?- Charlie.

-Hola papá, lamento haberte despertado.

-¿Recién llegas? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Pues yo… No, en realidad llegué hace bastante ya pero me quedé despierta viendo unas cosas de la escuela y ahora ya tenía sueño así que las guardé pero como siempre mi torpeza se presentó y terminé golpeándome el pie- entendí lo del pie entonces- y por eso grité- dijo sonando bastante convincente, claro que yo me daría perfecta cuenta de si me estuviera mintiendo a la cara, pero Charlie era despistado al igual que Renné la mayoría de las veces.

-Mmm… Aarrggg, Bella ten cuidado ¿Quieres? Vete a dormir- masculló yendo hacia la puerta mientras yo ya iba soltando muy despacito el aire que hasta ahora había estado conteniendo.

De repente él se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Umm ¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias al cielo todavía no sabes mentir niña- dijo él y yo me quedé de piedra- Sal "Eddie"- dijo Charlie de lo más divertido y llamándome con el apodo que tanto odiaba desde pequeño.

Suspiré resignado y comencé a salir de la cama mientras él reía quedamente.

-Chicos, soy policía ¿de verdad creían que no e iba a dar cuenta? Tsk, tsk, tsk, eso hiere mi orgullo- me paré al lado de Bella de lo más avergonzado por haber sido descubierto mientras Charlie seguía con su ridiculización- Chico de verdad me alegra que no te rompieras nada trepándote a ese condenado árbol, ahí sí que estarías en serios problemas- dijo ahora más serio- ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

-Sí- contesté- Lo lamento Charlie, yo…

-Sí, no importa. Digamos que me lo esperaba, quizás no de esta manera pero me esperaba verte por aquí pronto.

Tanto Bella como yo lo miramos de manera interrogadora y rara por lo que él se sintió obligado a aclarar al menos un poco.

-¿Primera cita no?- le preguntó a Bells.

Bella –para variar- enrojeció como un tomate bien maduro y asintió. Luego levantó un poco la cabeza levantando a su vez una de sus muy bien enmarcadas cejas a modo interrogativo y Charlie resignado sólo articuló una palabra "Renné" por lo que Bella sólo se limitó a dejar salir un sonoro bufido.

-De acuerdo. Ya, váyanse a dormir que es muy tarde.

"y dejen dormir" sentí que susurró cuando ya se estaba girando para irse.

-Y traba la ventana Bells. No queremos que ningún loco se meta a nuestra casa ¿No?

Hhmm.

Bella sólo entrecerró los ojos mirándolo mal y vio cómo se iba cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Yo suspiré, otra vez.

ESO fue raro, pensé.

-Definitivamente mi padre está loco ¿Y si hubiese sido no sé, un ladrón o algo peor?

-Bells, creo que él sabía que era yo. Quizás me haya visto aquí dormido o algo. Si no vino es porque sabía que era yo ¿No lo crees?- dije al ver que todavía estaba algo enfadada.

-Puede pero, de todas formas ¿No te parece raro?

-No lo sé Bells. Vamos a dormir ahora ya tengo sueño.

-Ok… Mmm… Este, date la vuelta- yo la miré como diciendo "¿de verdad?"- Sí, lo ´se, pero todavía no ha pasado nada como para que me ande desnudando delante de ti.

-Jajajajaja- me carcajeé con ganas ante el absurdo razonamiento de mi pequeña.

Me di la vuelta mientras escuchaba el roce y susurro de la ropa al caer. Luego de eso- porque yo ya me había cambiado durante la espera- nos acostamos en aquella pequeña pero confortable cama y nos dormimos prácticamente enseguida. La sonrisa en mi cara parecía tatuada y sabía que de seguir así me dolerían los músculos de la cara después, pero en el momento en el que Bella se acurrucó junto a mí todo dejó de tener sentido y caí en un sueño de absoluta felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Si este capi es un poco corto, pero bueno aquí es donde se me acabó la inspiración =(… Igual no hay problema porque ya adelante otros dos! =D<strong>

**Les gustó! Se imaginaron a Charlie tan buena onda? Debo confesar que a Charlie lo basé en mi papá =P… jejeje**

**Como siempre nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos… Guada ;)**


	10. Que comience el show

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: "Que comience el show"<strong>

La mañana siguiente fue de lo más rara.

Apenas nos despertamos, rectifico; Apenas se despertó pegó tal saltó de la cama que en consecuencia me despertó a mí.

Al parecer en el correr de la noche nos acomodamos hasta quedar muy abrazados en la típica forma de cucharita pero, bueno, como es bien sabido… Este, arg, cuando el hombre despierta, su "amiguito" también en la muy clásica y reconocida "erección matutina" y no es algo que Bella no haya visto e incluso burlado en una de nuestras tantas pijamadas pero… Aparentemente despertar con mi amigo ya despierto en todo su esplendor anclado en su trasero luego de acordar iniciarnos mutuamente en el terreno sexual de manera lenta y progresiva, no era la mejor manera de comenzar el día. Por lo que en cuanto Bella se despertó y sintió "esto" se sentó de golpe en la cama más tiesa que un palo de escoba mientras que yo, todavía adormilado y un tanto desorientado, me desperezaba a su lado sin entender qué demonios le había pasado.

Hasta que al notar su postura rígida y la postura anteriormente tomada el calor se adueñó de mi rostro

_¡Vamos Edward no es como si hubieses podido evitar!-_ me dijo el monstruito rebelde que comenzaba a surgir en mí cada vez más seguido.

_-Sí, pero la idea era ser sutil-_ me contesté a mí mismo.

-_Arrgg, pero sentiste su caloooooorrr_- dijo frotándose las manos y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Era curioso que el monstruo creado en mi cabeza fuera como un mini yo pero con cara de demente que veía delante o sobre mí poniendo más libremente diferentes emociones que la mayoría de las veces mi yo consciente reprimía una y otra vez. Mi monstruo tenía coraje… Pero era un lujurioso desubicado, pensé.

El monstruo se cruzó de brazos y bufó exasperado.

Mientras todo este enfermizo y loco debate verbal se producía dentro de mi cabeza, Bella, roja de vergüenza, se había levantado sin mediar palabras, tomó algunas de sus ropas y corrió al baño sin siquiera tropezar una vez (lo cual ya de por sí era todo un logro).

Yo por mi pate me levanté y me cambié con rapidez para luego ir a tender la cama.

-No hace falta- dijo ella desde el umbral de la puerta mientras secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla de mano.

-Tranquila, ya está. Sobre lo de antes, yo…

-Tranquilo tú- rió- fui una idiota- se acercó y se sentó en la cama-. Creo que fue mi reacción lo que me asustó- yo me pregunté qué reacción era y como si ella me leyera la mente, me dijo-. Lo que me asustó… es que yo en realidad no quería moverme de allí ¿Entiendes?- me preguntó mirándome con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

-Mmm… Eso creo. Igual, como dije, tú tranquila y no eres idiota. Ahora vamos abajo que tengo hambre- dije cambiando drásticamente de tema para no mortificarla pero sumamente contento de que ella no se "asustara" ante una muestra física tan evidente y "palpable".

Bajamos y desayunamos junto a Renné, quien por un momento se sorprendió al verme, aunque por suerte no dijo nada.

Bella le contó entusiasmada de nuestros planes y Renné emocionada tanto o más que Bella nos deseó suerte.

Por millonésima vez pienso ¡Qué bueno que los padres de Bella me adoran!

Cuando subimos al auto para irnos le pregunté a Bella si quería que fuéramos con alguien más- y por alguien más se sobreentiende que hablaba de mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas- pero, por suerte para mí, ella dijo que no.

_Perfecto-_ pensé- _porque en realidad sólo lo dije por cortesía… Y creo que ella lo supo, como siempre._

Hoy no quería, ni necesitaba ver a nadie más que a mi Bella.

¡Hey! No es como si quisiera montarla en plena feria pero… Digamos que en mi mente esto se asemeja mucho más a una cita de novios… Y me agradaba la idea.

Una hora después, al fin llegamos.

Bella era como una niña allí. Se subió a todos los juegos y se veía a leguas y claramente como disfrutaba de cada uno de ellos. En especial las montañas rusas y los autos chocadores. Paseamos por los juegos de competencia, donde yo le regalé un gran león de peluche que gané al tirar las latas de una y ella ganó y me regaló un enorme muñeco verde de uno de los personajes de Ben 10, cuando ganó disparando a todos los patos en movimiento con la pistola de agua. Debo reconocer que era jodidamente buena con la puntería. Hasta Charlie quedó impresionado el día que nos llevó a enseñar y a practicar al bosque. En fin…

Pasamos el día entre risas y algún que otro beso. Sí, beso ¿No creerían que después de obtener su beneplácito para todo esto me iba a quedar en borde, no?

Nos reíamos como tontos mientras nos tirábamos a algún lugar medio oculto para comernos la boca con ganas. No queríamos dar mal ejemplo a los más pequeños.

Al principio estuvo medio incómoda, pero luego ya se fue acostumbrando, hasta que al final- y por suerte- fue ella quien me besó casi con rudeza al caer el final de la tarde.

Lo único que quizás lo empañó un poco fueron las llamadas no atendidas de Alice a mi móvil. Yo aún no le perdonaba lo del otro día, y ella tampoco a mí. Para luego ver como la llamaba a Bella insistentemente. Bella fue la más racional, le escribió un texto diciéndole que no la podía atender porque estaba ocupada y porque tenía poca batería, que luego le hablaba desde su casa. También le texteó a su mamá diciéndole que iba a dejar el móvil apagado porque tenía poca batería. Era una genia. Lástima que yo no podría hacer lo mismo. Alguien debía tener prendido el celular en caso de emergencia.

Una vez ya finalizado el día, cansados y más que contentos, nos dirigimos al auto para el regreso a casa. Este día había sido muy especial y lo cierto es que no quería para nada que terminara, por lo que me oí decir:

-¿Quieres quedarte en casa y hacer una maratón de películas? Claro, si no estás demasiado cansada.

Ella se quedó mirándome un momento, analizándome, y luego con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro respondió con un sencillo "_Claro_"

-Pero antes debo de pasar por casa para darme una ducha y tomar algo de ropa.

-¡Seguro!- grité sumamente feliz sin poder o querer evitarlo.

Ni los padres de Bella ni los míos hacían ningún tipo de problema con nuestras pijamadas. Muchas veces Renné o Emmet nos cargaron diciendo que uno era la extensión del otro y cosas así, y siempre creí que en algún punto tenían razón- aunque nunca lo fuera a aceptar por obvias razones.

Llegamos a la casa y Bella fue directo a darse una ducha rápida mientras que yo me iba con Charlie a sentarme en el sillón a ver el partido de los Marins.

-La próxima no seré tan flexible… Eddie- dijo Charlie con la vista aun clavada en la pantalla.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté medio desorientado.

-Sobre lo de anoche. Sé por qué lo hiciste y sólo puedo desearte suerte, no te será nada fácil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Pero…- yo estaba bloqueado, desconcertado.

¿De verdad Charlie me estaba diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo…?

-No te pongas nervioso chico. Es obvio que desde hace años te gusta. No creo que haya alguien además de ella que no lo haya notado. Nunca creí que fuera tan despistada, pero lo es- al final me miró con una media sonrisa-. Sólo no sufras ¿Ok? Los quiero a ambos y no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos sufra.

Yo me quedé de piedra. Charlie lo sabía ¡Todos lo sabían!

¿Por qué nosotros no lo notamos?

-Charlie- comencé con voz ahogada- Yo… Lo cierto es que yo no me di cuenta hasta hace poco- el me miró confundido y sorprendido y yo le sonreí en respuesta-. Sí, somos dos tontos, pero… No te voy a negar que duele, porque sí duele, sobre todo cosas como lo de ayer, pero quiero que sepas que voy a intentar que ella se fije en mí y si no se da, bueno no se da y espero poder seguir siendo tan sólo su "_mejor amigo_"- dolía pensar en que era una gran posibilidad-. La quiero, lo sabes, y no me gustaría que nos alejáramos por esto.

-WOW- exclamó él luego de mi discurso-, eso de verdad es muy maduro por tu parte, aunque… La verdad es que son tan parecidos que se merecen ¡Mira que no darse cuenta! Jajaja- rió-. Te lo dije chico, suerte y no sufras. Eso sí- dijo poniéndose serio de pronto y yo me hice una idea de lo que venía-, yo te podré querer mucho, como un hijo más, pero… Como le hagas daño a mi pequeña te la…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- interrumpió Bella la GRAN amenaza de su padre.

-Mmmhhh- murmuró él-. De acuerdo, vayan, yo le aviso a Renné. Vayan con cuidado y mañana no vuelvas tarde ¿Estamos?

-Ajá- asintió ella- ¡Nos vemos!- dijo por sobre su hombro yendo ya hacia la puerta.

-Eddie…- dijo en voz baja y ronca cuando comenzaba a seguirla- recuerda lo que te dije.

-Lo haré Charlie, lo haré. Te prometo que no le haré daño. No podría aunque quisiera porque sería como hacérmelo a mí… O peor.

-Tú sabrás. Sólo tenlo bien en cuenta- dijo dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a la pantalla.

-¡Vamos Cullen!- dijo ella volviendo sobre sus pasos y tomándome fuerte del brazo.

-Lo siento… ¡Oye!

-¡Ya vámonos! Que primero quiero pasar por el video club.

-De acuerdo, pero… Wow ¿Bells?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué… qué te?- dije señalándola.

-Oh, ¿Esto? Sólo tenía calor ¿Qué, no te gusta?

Yo pasé saliva ruidosamente. Bella iba a matarme, juro que iba a matarme. Llevaba puesta una falda muy corta de jean negro y una simple remera de tiritas blanca ¿Está demás aclarar que dicha remera dejaba entrever con facilidad todo el corpiñito blanco también? No, no lo creo.

¡Se le notaba el corpiño! ¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! ¡Jodeeeeeer! Ahora sabía por qué había aceptado tan contenta ¡Ella quería que comenzara con algo!

Sí, sí, ya sé que ya lo había pensado, ¡Pero ahora tenía encima la presión de saber que ella esperaba que yo actuara no sé cómo! Aarrggg…

-No te gusta- sentenció, sacándome de mi trance y miedo demencial.

-¡NO! No, no es eso- grité, gruñí-. Lo siento, de verdad que te ves muy bien Bells, sólo me sorprendiste nada más. Anda ya vámonos- ella bufó pero entró al auto en cuanto le abrí la dichosa puerta.

Poco más de media hora después llegamos a casa con las películas y unas cuantas porquerías para acompañarlas.

-¡Hola!- dijo mi madre en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta detrás de mí.

-Hola Esme. Espero no te moleste pero tu hijo me invitó a ver una de nuestras maratones de películas- dijo ella de lo más campante.

-Sabes bien que nunca hay problema en que vengas pequeña ¿Van a cenar con los demás?

-No- respondí yo cortante sorprendiéndolas a ambas- Voy a pedir una pizza y comeremos en mi cuarto ya viendo la tele.

No tenía para nada ganas de compartir la mesa con ellos, y mucho menos compartir el precioso tiempo a solas con mi Bella.

-Oh, de acuerdo- contestó Esme medio afligida. Rayos. Ya sabía yo que a ella le encantaba que Bella fuera a comer con nosotros.

-Pero mañana al mediodía sí, ´porque yo me quedaré hasta la tarde si no es molestia o abuso claro- dijo Bells con una sonrisa cómplice a mi madre.

Fue increíble ver como Bella con unas cuantas palabras consiguió que mi madre le dedicara una de sus sonrisas cegadoras.

-¡No! ¡No hay problema! Huy, tengo que ponerme a preparar todo, mañana también estará Carslile así que… Vayan, vayan, chicos, yo ya tengo mucho que hacer.

-¡Buenas noches Esme!- gritó Bells a mi madre quien ya se estaba yendo en dirección a la cocina.

.Buenas noches cariño.

-Sí, buenas noches "mamá"

-Oh, adiós Ed.

¿Ven la diferencia?

Bufé. Con una mierda. Yo sabía- porque no era taaaaan tonto como para no notarlo- que mi madre adoraba más a Bella que a mí mismo, pero ¡Rayos! Disimular aunque sea un poco mujer.

-Vamos- dije tirando del brazo de Bells hacia la escalera.

Al pasar por la puerta de la sala de estar vi a mis hermanos reunidos a sus parejas jugando a no sé qué. Emmet me vio y me hizo señas para que fuera con ellos pero yo sólo me limité a levantar la mano. Claro que con mi tremenda suerte, todos se giraron a vernos cuando vieron a Emmet responder el gesto. Idiota. Alice sonrió cuando vio a Bella detrás de mí. Pero la duende estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que esta vez iba a permitirle salirse con la suya.

-¡Bells!- dijo viniendo a saltitos hacia nosotros. Inconscientemente apreté más fuerte la mano de Bella. Me reconforté un poco cuando sentí otro apretón en respuesta- Ven con nosotros, vamos a ver una película de terror y luego teníamos pensado ir a algún bar de Port Angels a tomar algo- vi como ella estaba levantando la mano para tomar la de Bella.

Al parecer ella también notó el poco sutil movimiento ya que la usó en el momento perfecto para acomodarse el cabello de manera algo nerviosa.

-Alice- dije aun enojado con ella-, nosotros nos quedaremos.

-Oh Edward, "TÚ" puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero, Bella, saldrá hoy con nosotros- dijo mirándome para luego girarse y dirigirse a ella. Mierda. Yo sabía lo que le costaba a Bella negarse a algo con Alice-. Verás Bells hoy vamos a ir a divertirnos, he pensado en ir a este lugar que es…

-Alice- le llamó ella con una voz calma pero firme- yo me voy a quedar con Edward.

-Oh, Bella, pero él puede venir o quedarse, como quiera, no hace falta que…

-No. Alice, yo me voy a quedar con Edward, ya lo habíamos arreglado así, por algo venimos juntos, y no voy a dejarlo solo. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse.

-Pero…

¡Huy! Mi hermana es tan molesta a veces, bueno, casi siempre en realidad, pensé entre irónico y divertido. Decidí que ya era suficiente e intervine.

-Alice, basta. Nosotros nos quedaremos, ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

Ella se limitó a usar su último y siempre infalible recurso, poniéndole a Bella directamente su puchero más tierno y ojos suplicantes mientras que Bella aún tensa le negaba sonriente con la cabeza.

¡Cómo amaba a esta chica!

Tiré de su mano y con un ligero saludo de ambos al resto, comenzamos a subir la escalera hacia mi habitación.

Mi corazón comenzó a sentir una arritmia que prontamente se convirtió en una taquicardia en toda regla. Mis nervios me traicionaban y sentí que las manos comenzaban a sudarme. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda dejándome con los vellos de la piel completamente erizados.

Al fin estábamos solos… En mi habitación… Solos… Habitación… ¡MIERDA!

Vi como Bella dejaba las bolsas en la cómoda y luego se subía gateando a mi cama hasta quedar cómodamente sentada en el centro. Yo sólo pude tragar saliva como pude y hasta ese simple hecho me costó.

-¡Hey! ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo más ahí?

-Em… No… Voy a llamar para pedir la pizza ¿Igual que siempre?

-Seee… Ya sabes- sonreí.

-De acuerdo.

Hice el pedido y mientras esperábamos a que llegue decidimos comenzar a ver una de las películas que habíamos rentado.

La primera sería una parodia de la primer y segunda películas de vampiros que Bella amaba desde que habían salido. Es más en ambas me obligó a acompañarla, obviamente lo hice y me quedé shoqueado ante la reacción femenina para con el protagonista ¡JA! NI que fuera tan lindo… Aunque la chica no estaba nada mal que digamos. Bella se molestó cuando le comenté todo esto.

Esta era una comedia en toda regla. Yo ya la había visto y era de verdad muy buena, pero Bella no así que…La primera vez que la vi hubo partes en que me reí hasta ahogarme, literalmente.

La pizza llegó, comimos y fue luego cuando mi mundo se tambaleó.

La caja de pizza en el piso con los restos. La bebida olvidada en la mesa de luz. La película proyectando los créditos finales. La casa en silencio.

Yo estaba por levantarme a poner otra película cuando sentí un jalón en la remera que me hizo caer hacia atrás por el impulso.

Menos de cinco segundos después yo me encontraba recostado en la cama con Bella encima viéndola estrellar sus labios fuertemente contra los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Empezamos con los LEMMONS, van a ser pequeños al principio, ya saben, cosas del "aprendizaje" jejeje ;) <strong>

**¿Qué dicen de Charlie? Es un kapo, a mí me encantó no ponerlo tan bobo como casi siempre, joder, que tiene opinión el hombre! =) **

**Bueno… Nadie comentó acerca de si le gustaría un croosover entre Damon y Bella =(, ni me dio data para alguna traducción, así que espero sugerencias!**

**Cómo siempre les dejo hasta el próximo viernes… Nos leemos…Besos y CUÍDENSE… Guada..**

**¿RWS? =D **


	11. Deseo y deseos

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: "Deseo y deseos"<strong>

Me encontraba tendido allí, sintiendo millones de sensaciones que no podría ni en un mes llegar a terminar de describir con certeza… Ni la mitad de ellas.

Sus labios, que me habían cautivado desde aquella primera vez a mis catorce años, con toda su inocencia y sus ansias, con su dulzura y necesidad. Se encontraban en este momento queriendo sacar todo lo posible de los míos. Era un beso de pura necesidad pero también de una especie de consuelo.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro de manera tierna, casi solemne. Su boca se movía en sincronía a mi necesidad, por momentos se volvía dulce y suave, por momentos hasta parecía que me quería tragar. Me daban ganas de separarme y decirle "WOW" Bella, felicidades, eres la mejor puta besadora novata de la historia. Pero supuse que no quedaría nada bien decir o hacer nada como aquello ¿No?

Increíblemente, pude ver en mi mente a mi pequeño monstruito como un reflejo, frotándose las manos y sacando la lengua como si fuera un perro baboso. No- me dije-. No, hoy no es el momento para ir mucho más allá. Sin embargo…

En un movimiento rápido (en el que por dentro recé una y otra vez porque me saliera bien como en las putas películas románticas que muchas veces las chicas me habían obligado a ver) le tomé una pierna por detrás de la rodilla enganchándola a mi cintura e impulsé mi tronco con fuerza hacia un lado para quedar sobre ella, y…

¡Vamos, aplaudan! ¡Lo logré sin dejar de besarla!

Creo que estaba tan jodidamente contento que vi al monstruo en mi mente bailando algo muy parecido a la danza de la lluvia mezclado con la macarena.

Estaba extasiado. Bella me había avanzado. Sí, lo sabía, lo veía venir, lo esperaba, pero muchas veces por más que uno vea venir algo no deja de sorprenderse y regodearse de que suceda. Y este era un claro caso de ello.

Una vez que tomé el control del beso me alejé un poco más. Comencé con un beso pausado, seductor, profundo, largo, erótico y en cuanto y en cuanto noté que ella se relajaba comenzaba con un beso puramente sexual, devastador, posesivo, así hasta que la volvía a notar encendida. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve con lo mismo, pero ya después de la cuarta vez, Bella no se calmaba tan fácilmente por lo que decidí "explayarme" un poco más. La mano con la que le había sostenido la rodilla vagaba perezosamente por el muslo, por lo que decidí que la otra que en este momento se encontraba en su nuca, fuera la afortunada para que se moviera con lentitud por todo el costado de su curvilíneo cuerpo, bordeándola, delineándola. Descubriendo con mi tacto lo que apenas había tenido el placer de ver con la vista- bueno al menos desde mi reciente fijación con ella, claro-. Era hermosa, delicada, suave… ¡Mierda! Me podría pasar horas, la vida entera tratando de describirla.

Me encontraba tan "perdido", tan completamente compenetrado en el placer de sentir su respuesta anhelante a mis besos, el suave tacto de su piel debajo de mis dedos, tratando de grabar a fuego en mi mente las formas tan femeninas que habían surgido en ella con el paso de los años y de las que yo no fui consciente hasta ahora que la veía con otros ojos, que no había notado que sus manos habían comenzado a indagar a detalle cada músculo y vello de mi torso.

Sí, la dulce Bella había aprovechado mi entera distracción para llevar sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, levantándola solo lo justo y necesario durante el proceso, y –aparentemente- deleitándome gustosa de lo que encontraba a su paso ¡Joder! Sus toques delicados me erizaban por completo la piel. Me dejó alerta, expectante. Pero sobre todo anhelante de mucho, mucho más.

La temperatura de la habitación ascendió a una velocidad alarmante. Sentí que la piel me quemaba que su tacto a la vez me refrescaba. Era raro.

Su piel y la mía comenzaron entonces a perlarse de un frío e incómodo sudor ¿Era normal? A mí nunca me había pasado con otras. Aunque… claro, que tenía que tener en cuenta que con las otras jamás me calenté tanto. Ni remotamente cerca. Siempre fui en busca directa de mi propio placer, mi descarga ¿Sería por eso que esto me resultaba tan diferente? En cierto aspecto así me parecía, pero también tenía la ligera y gran sospecha que mucho de lo que me ocurría ahora era enteramente por ella. Ella siempre hacía que todo fuese más "especial" para mí- y al parecer esto no sería la excepción.

Como decía, un brillo perlado comenzó a cubrirnos, mientras que nuestras manos- aún sin tocar nada "importante"- ganaban presión y confianza en todo lo que hacían. La necesidad aumentaba. Las manos se movían cada vez más, inquietas, exploradoras. Los besos ahora habían dejado de ser lánguidos para dejar paso a más besos enteramente voraces ¡Mierda! No tenía ni la más puta idea de que Bella pudiera besar así.

Ella ahora parecía más desinhibida, MUCHO más desinhibida, por lo que con gran audacia noté como ella comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarme la remera sin cortar el beso o dejar de sentir mi piel. Una tarea harto imposible en esas condiciones- debería añadir.

Tuve unos cuantos segundos de lucha interna sobre lo que debería o no permitirle y permitirme hacer esta noche, porque de verdad que no tenía ni idea de cómo tener pleno control de la situación cuando al parecer ella estaba tan dispuesta a socavarlo. No me sirvió de nada. Mientras yo luchaba en mi mente dando pros y contras, ella ya había logrado subirme la playera hasta las axilas dificultándome así el acceso a su piel.

Y ESO ERA ALGO QUE NO ESTABA DISPUESTO A PERMITIR.

En un movimiento fluido y accional tomé los bordes de esta y me la quité ya sin pensar, lanzándola sin pizca de cuidado a algún lugar en el piso de mi habitación. No le di tiempo a reacción ya que ni bien la remera terminó de pasar por mi cabeza volví a capturar sus labios con una urgencia y pasión renovadas.

El monstruo dentro mío ¿O debería decir diablito? _Sí, su imagen vestido de diablito miniatura le quedaba perfecto_. En fin, en mi demencia interior, fuera como fuera, estaba relamiéndome los labios mirando todo desde el interior de mi cabeza con una mirada de completa, total y absoluta lujuria. Quería más. Y rindiéndome sentí como esa parte de mí tomaba el control de la situación, implantándome con imágenes de Bella y de todas las cosas que podría hacerle a ella ahora, desde ahora. Una tras otra pasaban de manera vertiginosa, casi causándome un leve mareo.

¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MIERDA! ¡CARAJO! ¡MIEEEEEEERDAAAA!

Tuve que dejar de besarla y sacudir mi cabeza con fuerza para tratar de despejar mi mente ya que ahora hasta mi lado más noble quería hacer todo aquello con ella.

-¿Q… Qué pasa?- preguntó ella entrecortadamente por la clara falta de aliento después de un largo saqueo de feroces besos.

-Ag-aguarda- le dije entre grandes bocanadas de aire y colocando mi perfil en su hombro.

Fue increíble ver, presenciar cómo su actitud cambió en un segundo, de entera y claramente apasionada a una de cuidado y consuelo, llevando una vez que apoyé mi cabeza en ella, instantáneamente sus dedos a mi siempre desordenado cabello.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces para tratar de calmar más rápidamente mi agitada y superflua respiración hasta entonces y tratando además desesperadamente de enviar esas imágenes al fondo de mi cerebro lo antes posible para así poder calmar mis más bajos, básicos y feroces instintos. No podía. Mierda, no podía. Comencé a pensar en Em y Alice en una situación similar con sus parejas y… Funcionó… Claro, esas escenas siempre me daban tremendas arcadas ¡Y como para no! Eran mis hermanos después de todo ¿No? ¡PUAJ!

La tensión comenzó lentamente a abandonar mi cuerpo ¡E incluso mi –hasta ahora- muy activo y presente amiguito decidió retirarse!

Al parecer el único que no estaba para nada contento era mi… ¿Cómo lo llamaré al final? ¿Diablito? ¿Monstruito? Díganle como quieran, pero no estaba para nada contento ¡Estaba que echaba chispas! Sentía como si su furibunda mirada quisiera freír cada recoveco de mi pobre cerebruto con un muy potente rayo láser.

¡JA! Como si le fuera a dejar ganar –pensé. Él sólo me gruñó e hizo como que se sentaba de pies y brazos cruzados bufando y gruñendo a más no poder… Bahh…

-¿Ed?

Ups. Mi Bella seguía esperando sin entender mis gestos, cambios y tensiones. Suspiré y me separé aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No fue nada Bells- dije lo más creíble posible.

No funcionó ya que escuché como ella resoplaba en silencio.

-¡Ed dime! ¡Quedamos en que me dirías si algo no te gustaba! ¡Lo siento! –Gritó- Dime que hice mal… porque yo no lo sé, pensé…

Lo último lo había dicho en un profundo y triste susurro, y cuando capté el porqué, fue cuando decidí callarla con un pequeño pero reconfortante beso, tratando de transmitirle en él todo lo que no podía decir en palabras por el momento. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, que no sabría precisar exactamente cuántos fueron, me separé y le rocé la mejilla con los nudillos de mis dedos con la suavidad de un soplo de brisa.

-No seas tonta, pequeña- susurré.

-Pero tú…

-Sshhh… Cuando me alejé no fue porque hubieras hecho algo mal… Todo lo contrario bebé- ella me miró sin entender y yo le sonreí-… Bella, tuve que alejarme antes de llevar todo demasiado lejos. Me produjiste tantas cosas, tantas "sensaciones" que casi pierdo el escaso control que tengo sobre mi mismo cuando estoy contigo.

-No entiendo- dijo con sinceridad.

-Bella ¿De verdad no te haces una idea de lo que me provocas? ¿No sentiste el calor creciente entre nosotros? Porque yo sentí todo eso y más –ella abrió muy grande los ojos y yo seguí con el aparente ataque de verborrea que me había poseído-. Las sensaciones que me provocaron tus besos, tu anhelo, tus manos, tus caricias… Todo ello me llamó a un éxtasis inmediato… Y tuve que elegir.

Ella enarcó una de sus perfectas y naturales cejas y preguntó.

-¿Elegir?

No pude más. Tenía que serle totalmente honesto al respecto.

-Sí, Bells, elegir. Elegir entre parar, frenar todo y quedarme muy, pero que muy frustrado, al menos por ahora. O dejar que mi peor lado tomara el control de la situación, te arrancara la ropa y te cogiera como un loco sin medir ningún tipo de consecuencia.

Bella, tal y como esperaba, me miró con la boca abierta y los ojos hincándole en las cuencas de manera que ya casi parecía dolorosa.

JA. Se veía chistosa.

-Sabes que si hubiera pasado eso… Yo no te… No te habría hecho ningún problema Ed- dijo de manera suave casi casual, pero que dejaba traslucir algo de temor. Suspiré.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba Bella… ¡Y eso es lo peor! ¡Yo no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así! Un total descontrol ¿Entiendes? No quisiera tan sólo el recuerdo de una calentura desenfrenada. Quisiera que fuera algo que pudiéramos disfrutar un largo rato… Ambos.

-Sí- dijo después de unos intensos minutos de silencio-, creo que eso sería de verdad lo mejor ¿No? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener razón en todo Cullen?- dijo, con el fin de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que enseguida agradecí siguiéndole la corriente.

-Pues debe de ser porque soy sencillamente único, perfecto, irremplazable y sumamente genial.

-JAJAJAJA, bien, bien, bien ¿Con que así, no? Bah, Cullen, ni te creas tanto niñato, sólo eres uno más del montón.

-Ah sí ¿Ah sí? Con que en esas estamos ¿No Swan? Ok. Tú lo pediste.

Me lancé sobre ella con el fin de comenzar una de nuestras clásicas luchas de intensas cosquillas.

Ella rió, pataleó, bramó, todo inútilmente claro, porque en guerra de cosquillas nunca me ganaba ¡Tonta! ¡Si hasta intentó huir! Me reí de ella.

Como la amaba.

Me distraje con este pensamiento ¿Qué? ¿Dos segundos? Sí. Bueno esos dos segundos fueron suficientes para que cuando quise regresar a lo que estaba me encontrara con ella colgando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y llegando a ver cómo besaba con ternura los labios. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, y antes que mi mente le ordenara siquiera, me encontraba abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia mí, más y más y más.

No fue en nada como el ataque anterior.

Este beso era cargado de sentimientos nuevos, desconocidos. Un reflejo de las sensaciones recientemente vividas. Una prueba, un deseo y una promesa de lo podría ser. Una ofrenda de presencia de un para con el otro. En este beso, éramos nosotros descubriéndonos ante el otro en todo lo que éramos, en todos los sentidos que no podíamos expresar.

Develándonos.

Con renuencia pero con decisión ambos comenzamos a separarnos al mismo tiempo… Y nos miramos.

-Vamos a dormir pequeña, es tarde- dije. Ella en respuesta me hizo un lindo y encantador puchero antes de hablar.

-Ooowww. No, yo quiero ver otra película- obviamente ella sabía de antemano que cedería. Al igual que yo.

-De acuerdo. Elige cual- le contesté tras levantarme a cambiar el dvd.

-Mmm… ¡Esta! –dijo contenta tomando una de las tantas que habíamos alquilado, de la bolsa que estaba sobre la mesita de luz donde la habíamos dejado nada más llegar.

-¿Ésta? ¿De verdad?- ella asintió mirándome feo- Ok, ok, pero después no me vengas con que fue mi culpa ¿Eh?

Dicho y hecho.

Dos horas y media después Bella estaba en uno de sus tantos ataques de pánico post- películas de horror.

Bufé sonoramente.

Siempre era igual. Ella me peleaba como una condenada para que le dejara ver estas películas de mierda y luego me echaba la culpa del miedo que le agarraba por no haberla detenido a tiempo. Además de que ahora tardaría fácil unas dos horas más en dormirse antes de dejar de pensar que nada la vendría a buscar para llevársela o para buscarla con vaya saber que fines, y cualquier idiotez por el estilo.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿Ok? Tú tienes la culpa- ¿Ven? Ahí vamos- ¿Para qué rayos me haces caso de todos modos si sabes lo que me pasa después?- volví a bufar, porque llegados a este punto ya era mejor ni comenzar a contestarle- Asegúrate de que todo esté bien cerrado ¿Vale? ¡Y traba la puerta con seguro!

-Sí, sí, ya está todo cerrado. Ahora vamos a dormir ¿Quieres?

-Sí. Oh ¿Desenchufaste la tele?

-Ajá. Ya lo hice- dije yendo hacia la cama.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Vamos duérmete.

-¿Me vas a abrazar toda la noche?

-Ya sabes que sí Bells. Ven aquí. Nadie te va a agarrar, ni a buscar, ni a llamar, ni nada por el estilo ¿Ok?

La tomé de la cintura y le acerqué su espalda a mi pecho acomodándonos como si de un juego de encastre se tratara. Mientras que yo me preguntaba una vez más… Porqué rayos le sigo la corriente en todo.

Increíblemente al poco tiempo su respiración acompasada me señaló que bella ya estaba profundamente nadando en el maravilloso mundo de la inconsciencia. Y unos minutos después yo la seguía… como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy… Hubo de todo! Q tal? Flores o tomates? =D ¡Cómo me cuesta esta historia! Me trabo un montón… En fin… Espero que les haya gustado y si no bueno, tiren ideas…<strong>

**Novedades:**

**La primera es que me hice una cuenta en el face como GUADI FICS, el link igual está en mi perfil, así que las que quieran pueden agregarme ;)**

**La segunda es que conseguí las autorizaciones para dos traducciones! Así que hoy mismo subo los primeros dos capis de una. El otro fic es un One Shot que subiré entre hoy y mañana porque le estoy dando los últimos toques.**

**Con todo ya aclarado y comentado me despido como siempre… **

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos y cuídense… Guada.. **

**-…-…-…-…- ¿RWS?-…-…-…-…-**


	12. Un paso más

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: "Un paso más"<strong>

-¡Levántate dormilón!- escuché decir cerca de mi oído.

Como acción refleja apreté el brazo en el que previamente había estado el cálido y hermoso cuerpo de mi Bella… Ahora no había nada.

Fruncí el ceño y aún con los ojos cerrados busqué a tientas con la mano la calidez que al parecer se me había escapado. Escuché una risa. "Risa de Bella"- me dijo mi adormilado cerebro- "Beeeeellaaa"

-Beeeeellaaa- murmuré con la boca contra la almohada.

-¡Vamos! Levántate que ya es tarde- dijo ella.

-¿Para qué?- aún no me rendía a abrir los ojos.

De pronto un brillo cegador me hizo apretar los párpados y cubrir mi cara con la colcha. Bella había abierto las putas cortinas. Maldita ¡Era domingo por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué mierda importa la hora un domingo?

Me quejé audiblemente por debajo de las mantas… Hasta que sentí como me las quitaban de golpe.

¡Diablos! ¡Eso sí que no!...

-¡La reputísima madre Bella! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- grité sentándome de golpe- recordando la humedad y el frío- híper cabreado y fulminándola con la mirada. Ella se quedó sura mirándome shoqueada.

-Pe… Perdón…Yo… Lo olvidé… Yo- dijo entrecortadamente y en un sonido muy bajo.

Para mi total desconcierto, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue corriendo hacia el baño para encerrarse.

¿Bella? ¡Lágrimas? Mierda. Eso rara vez pasaba.

Suspiré y bufé a la vez. Me levanté y apoyé en la puerta sin siquiera saber o tener idea de qué decir. Eran tan raras las ocasiones en que Bella lloraba que me desconcertaba y casi siempre trataba un rato en encontrar las palabras justas para que dejase de hacerlo y que me diera una sonrisa... En realidad esta vez sí sabía que decir, pero… Oh, qué rayos.

-Lo lamento Bells. Lo siento de veras. No quise gritarte así... No, tacha eso, sí quise gritarte… Pero no tenía por qué hacerlo ni mucho menos tratarte a sí. Sólo… Digamos que no fue la mejor manera de despertarme, un domingo… O cualquier día en realidad. Ya sabes… La broma… Em…

Unos segundos después escuché como la puerta del baño se abría y veía como Bella quedaba ante mí apoyada del otro lado en el marco de la puerta.

Sus ojitos lucían tristes y apagados. Estaban rojos e hinchados. Mierda había llorado. La había hecho llorar.

-Lo siento Ed…

-Sshhh, soy yo quién lo siente pequeña. Y ahora dime ¿Qué… Rayos… Puedes querer hace tanto a las –miré el reloj- … ¡8:30! De un domingo?

¡MIERDA! ¿8:30? Más le vale que sea bueno, me dije.

Ella me miró con una cara compungida y luego se mordió el labio como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-Yo…

Relajé totalmente mi expresión para que ella pudiera hablarme tranquilamente.

-Yo... Yo quería…-respiró hondo y se removió inquietamente ¡Vaya! Sí que la había puesto nerviosa- Bueno, yo quería aprovechar a estar toda la mañana contigo porque… Bueno ni bien termine el almuerzo yo debo irme y estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que en la semana no creo que nos veamos mucho, tengo varios exámenes y debo aplicar bien, ya sabes…

Suspiré. Ay, Bella…

-Ven aquí pequeña- dije tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la agarró desde su lado en el marco y yo al agarrarla la jalé hacia mí, encerrándola en un férreo abrazo.

-Lamento haberme enojado ¿Vale? De verdad, pero nena… ¿De en serio? Vamos, sabes cómo se me pegan las sábanas y como odio despertar de golpe desde aquella estúpida bromita de Emmett.

-Lo sé, lo siento, se me había olvidado en aquel momento- yo también, hasta hoy, pensé y casi casi que se me escapa decirlo-.

-No importa ahora. Pero tengo una idea. La próxima vez que quieras que me despierte de "madrugada"- ella rodó los ojos- puedes hacerlo de otra forma mucho, pero mucho más efectiva… Y agradable para ambos- ronroneé para ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó divertida y haciéndose la desentendida.

-Así…

Le tomé la cara y comencé a plantarle pequeños besos por cada parte del rostro. Las mejillas, la frente, los párpados, la mandíbula, la nariz, y por último… Los labios.

Lancé un suspiro de profundo placer cuando tomé posesión de ellos. Joder, amaba besarla. Tenía los labios y la boca más putamente dulces y suaves de la historia. Me sorprendí mucho, MUCHO, cuando noté que fue ella quien profundizó el beso, abriéndose paso en mi boca con su pequeña y juguetona lengua. Gemí. La tomé de la cintura y nos giré para que fuera ella quien quedara atrapada contra la pared. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi pecho, delineándolo, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos. Mis manos en respuesta a ello, se movieron en forma lenta pero firme por su espalda, masajeando. Lo cual me hizo arrancarle profundos gemidos que ahogué más que feliz en mi boca. Más cerca. Todo lo que quería era sentirla más cerca.

Primero llevé mis manos a los lados, arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Luego me dirigí a sus pechos. Dios, que tiernos eran. Podía sentir su calor y suavidad aún a pesar de la ropa que llevaba encima. Ambos gemimos audiblemente ante el contacto y ella clavó sus uñas en mis hombros. Siseé.

En mi cabeza surgió un llamativo y parpadeante cartel con la palabra "PELIGRO" en grandes, enormes letras rojas. Lo ignoré y pude ver claramente a mi monstruo aplaudiendo emocionado.

Bueno al fin y al cabo ella estaba igual que yo ¿No? Ajá.

Moví a regañadientes las manos desde sus pechos a su hermoso culo y la alcé. Ella instintivamente me rodeó la cintura con las piernas acunando mi evidente erección en el dulce calor de su entrepierna.

Como ella estaba apoyada contra la pared se me hizo fácil apresar su cuerpo con mi torso y así poder quitar una de mis manos para poder volver a subirla a uno de sus pechos que gritaba y lloraba por mi tierna atención. Y yo muy obediente, se la di.

Los brazos de Bella estaban sobre mis hombros. Sus manos tironeaban mis cabellos. Su boca saqueaba la mía de manera peligrosa.

Ella se alejó unos momentos de mi rostro y sus ojos empañados de pasión me cortaron la respiración.

-E… Ed… Cama… -gimió entrecortadamente cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio cuando le pellizqué un pezón- Aaahh…

Abandoné su pecho una vez más y ahora la fijé a mí, sosteniéndola desde su trasero.

Caminé a tientas con ella enredada en mí hasta tocar la cama con mis rodillas. Me giré y me tiré de espaldas a ella sin siquiera detenerme o dignarme a cortar el beso. Ambos culebreamos hasta quedar cómodos en la cabecera, mirándonos. El rostro de Bella reflejaba un anhelo puro. Deseo. Me miró un segundo más y luego se puso de rodillas y tomó los bordes de su remera para quitársela.

¡PUTA MADRE!

Nunca volveré a ver un sostén blanco de algodón de manera común e inocente. Mierda.

Ella gateó hacia mí y volvió a besarme y volvió a besarme. Este fue un beso furioso. De lujuria pura y dura, de placer.

Ella se sentía poderosa. Lo era. Me tenía como quería. Yo no podría pensar en dos palabras juntas ahora, ni aunque se me fuera la vida en ello. Al parecer ella estaba mejor que yo.

-Ed… Sé… Que… Quieres ir… Lento… Pero yo… Más… Quiero más…- dijo de manera entrecortada alternando con besos que iban desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, y desde ahí hasta el comienzo de mi pecho. Tomó el borde de mi camiseta ahora y me miró esperando el ok. Yo sólo asentí.

Me senté, dejándola jugar pero sin que pudiera sacarla por completo y luego de unos cuantos roces me dejé caer llevándola a ella conmigo en un beso abrasador.

Las cosas se estaban dando rápido, demasiado rápido. Cierto. Pero también era cierto que ella lo quería así y que tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para disfrutar en el desagradable caso de que ella no quisiera nada conmigo después, ya que tan sólo tenía corriendo ya menos de dos meses.

Con todo esto en mente, decidí ir un paso más allá.

Con mis manos, ahora firmes ante la resolución, comencé a acariciar sus lados, sus costillas, desde las caderas hasta a las axilas, mientras la seguía besando de mil formas diferentes. Con lentitud dirigí una de mis manos a su pecho derecho. Amasándolo, sopesándolo, conociéndolo, admirándolo, mientras que, de forma gradual, bajaba la intensidad de los besos para deslizarme a su pecho izquierdo que pedía a gritos y alaridos mi humilde homenaje. Sus gemidos me indicaron que iba por buen camino. Menos mal… Porque a mí me encantaba.

-E… ¿ED?- preguntó medio ahogada.

-¿Mmm?- murmuré porque no tenía pensado dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Emmm… Yo… Quiero… ¿Puedo verte?

Me congelé ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo?

O sea… ¿Verme?... Me estaba viendo… ¿Desnudo?... ¿Por completo?... ¿Cómo…?

-Está bien si no quieres ahora- dijo avergonzada y tratando de taparse.

ESO SÍ QUE NO.

-No es eso, sólo me sorprendiste. Sí puedes. Quítame la remera- le ordené con una nueva y renovada ola de euforia. Tenía que mantener el control por sobre todo.

Ella se mordió el puto labio y quise ser y quien se lo mordiera, fuerte. Serpenteó hasta salir de debajo de mí y se puso de rodillas, otra vez, mientras que yo rodaba para quedar recostado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza regodeándome con la visión que me regalaba de su cuerpo.

Con lentitud pero con decisión se colocó a mi lado subiendo los bordes de mi playera sólo un poco, lo justo para destapar el ombligo y los vellos que conducían a mis partes íntimas. Ella tocó de forma efímera mis músculos abdominales, fascinada al parecer con las contracciones que surgían ante su tacto. Yo no me moví. Este era su momento y no quería arruinar su investigación, pero sí abría y cerraba los puños por las sensaciones que me provocaba. Después de unos minutos de extensa exploración me subió la remera hasta las axilas mientras repetía todo el proceso. Acarició mi pecho. Sondeó mis costillas, parando cuando me vino de pronto un repentino ataque de risa por las cosquillas.

Apretó, acarició y rasguñó mis tetillas mirando emocionada cuando logró que ambas se pusieran erectas y duras- y eso que no era lo único erecto y duro en ese momento-. Luego marcó cada contorno de músculo y cada costilla una vez más.

Con un poco de colaboración de mi parte terminó de sacarme por completo la dichosa, y ahora estorbosa, remera.

Admiró, sobó, rasguñó y frotó cada lugar, vello y poro de mi pecho, cuello, rostro y brazos ¡Era una tortura! Pero que delicia…

Mierda.

Decir que estaba excitado era decir poco. Muuuuuy poco.

-Bells- medio gemí, medio gruñí ante un rasguño suyo en mí, ahora, muy sensible piel.

-¿Mmm?- ronroneó.

-Bells, si no paras un poco con este jueguito… Ya sabes…- ella bufó claramente enojada.

-Aguántate Cullen- dijo altanera.

Yo no podía aguantar más, no sin hacer algo al menos, por lo que me erguí y tomé sus manos poniéndoselas a los lados para mantenerla quieta.

-Ése es el problema Swan… Ya me aguanté demás- siseé mirándola directamente con la mirada cargada de deseo. Luego se me ocurrió una brillante idea-. Pero visto y considerando que tú me has explorado a conciencia durante un buen rato, creeeeeo que yo debería de reclamar el derecho a lo mismo.

Ella abrió grande los ojos, sopesando la magnitud de cada una de mis palabras.

-E… Este Y… Yo- suspiró-… de acuerdo, es justo.

¡WTF! ¿Y la lucha? ¿Dónde mierda quedó eso? ¡¿Hello? ¿Mi Bella no peleó por el puto control?

-Hey, no me mires así. Ya lo dije, me parece justo… Y…

-¿Y?- Mmm, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, pensé.

-Y… Yo quiero… Yo quiero que me toques.

¿Escucharon un crack? ¿No? ¿Seguro? Oh, bueno, no importa. Creí que había sido mi jodida mandíbula quebrándose al abrirse y caerse tan rápido. O sea ¡Jodéme! ¡Haberlo dicho antes bebé!

Ella tenía sólo el sostén blanco arriba por lo que con manos un tanto temblorosas pero muy, MUY necesitadas de su carne, corrí la estorbosa tela hacia abajo para descender directamente mi hambrienta boca sobre ellos. Moví mis manos renuentes hacia su espalda para quitar de en medio ese broche de mierda que tenía ese maldito sostén. De en serio, si seguía con Bella le pediría que sólo usara del estilo deportivo, ¡Joder! ¿Cómo mierda hacían ellas para ponerse solas estas cosas? Tardé. Pero bueno ¿Qué quieren? Bufé. Al final lo logré y casi me pongo a hacer un bailecito idéntico al del demonio este que tenía en la porquería de mi cabeza. No.

Contento. Alegre. Feliz. Así estaba.

Dulces, mierda que eran dulces.

Sus pechos plenos llenaban mi boca mientras que mis manos, una vez desocupadas, fueron a amasar con ansias toda la tierna carne que quedaba libre de mis besos y succiones.

-Aaahh- gimió ella por encima de mí.

Eso sólo ya me puso a mil.

Joder. Yo quería más y más de esos sonidos. Quería que gritara hasta que quedara afónica. Quería que mi celular grabara esos majestuosos sonidos que provenían de su boca para usarlos como arrullo en las noches, en las horas en que no estuviera con ella- que esperaba y rogaba porque no fuera mucho.

¡DIOS, hoy se iría apenas en unas horas!

Me pregunto si Charlie me creería que en la noche fue raptada por aliens ¿No, no? Mmm.

-Ed… Ed… Mmm…- murmuró ella retorciéndose y atrayéndome con eso a la placentera realidad.

-Sí, Bella, mmm, tan dulce, tan sabrosa. Cómo quisiera comerte entera bebé.

-Oooh, síi. Ed, mmm, sí… Eeeedd- gritó, murmuró, gimió, y gruñó.

Bella meció su cuerpo descontroladamente.

Era fácil ver el hecho de que ella se encontraba ya presa del deseo y la necesidad. Lenta pero inexorablemente dirigí una de mis manos a través de su estómago, cada vez más y más abajo, justo hasta llegar a su propio monte de venus. Luego así de rápido como llegó, la quité para devolverla a su pecho.

Paré unos segundos para retener firme el control de su decisión.

_Hora de actuar Ed_, me dije a mí mismo.

-_Más te vale hacerlo bien pendejo_- dijo mí siempre tan amable monstruito.

_-Vete a la mierda_- contesté bloqueando mi mente a la vez que me concentraba de lleno en lo que quería, en lo que haría ahora. Lentamente llevé una de mis manos de su pecho a sus costillas, bajando con la suavidad de apenas un roce hacia su estrecha cintura, siguiendo el dibujo artístico de su cuerpo hasta dar con su esbelto y firme trasero ¡Gracias deportes!

Masajeé, pellizqué y sobé con ganas desde la cadera hasta su raya y de esta al muslo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que ella se relajó por completo a mis caricias.

Fue entonces cuando dirigí mi mano a su verdadero destino.

Un paso más.

Un recuerdo para mis horas sin ella.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… para las que siguen esta historia fielmente… pequé de vagues… Ayer temprano no tenía para nada ganas de escribir y quedé en hacerlo a la noche, cuando por un problema de cortó la luz y me quedó todo por la mitad OTRA VEZ… JURO Q DESPUÉS DE ESTO NO LO VUELVO A HACER… En fin aquí está, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, sí, se vienen los lemmons… El próximo cap será bien interesante en recompensa por lo de ayer, u hoy =... Hoy también voy a actualizar el blog para que quede todo listo ok? la dire está en mi perfil..**

**Bueno, ahora sí, como siempre nos leemos el VIERNES =)… Besos y cuídense… Guada**


	13. Déjame un beso Para la espera

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo tiene una canción recomendada que es en la que milagrosamente me inspiré… "<strong>_**DÉJAME UN BESO de CHIKI SALSA O SALSA KIDS**_**" =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: "Déjame un beso… Para la espera"<strong>

"**Déjame un beso que me dure hasta el lunes, un beso grande, un beso inmenso"**

Mientras mi mano se iba deslizando hacia su centro, su epicentro de calor y femineidad, podía sentir como mis labios devoraban su boca una vez más con la intención de distraerla y a la vez de reclamarla, de hacerle perder el sentido así como ella lograba hacérmelo perder a mí.

Su tersa carne del muslo interno se tensó notoriamente cuando mis dedos inquisidores se acercaban cada vez más a su ardiente ingle.

Bella tensó las piernas y clavó las manos en mis hombros hincándome las uñas y haciéndome querer sisear de dolor. No podía. No quería. No si eso significaba soltar su boca y dejar la calidez y magia de ella.

No quería pensar que, como ella misma dijo, ambos teníamos cosas que hacer en la semana. Planes, rutinas, es decir, poco casi nulo tiempo para otra de estas "sesiones", quizás dentro de tres o cuatro días, pero eso obviamente no sería lo suficientemente rápido para mí.

QUERÍA MÁS. QUERÍA MÁS DE ELLA. CON ELLA.

Creo que nunca había sentido las cosas, los sentimientos que se podían transmitir con un solo beso. Amor, dolor, anhelo, deseo, comprensión, apoyo, dudas, confusión, rudeza, lujuria, calor frialdad, cariño, ternura.

Eran tantas las emociones que ella suscitaba en mí, que en consecuencia el beso que le estaba dando variaba tanto de tiempo y formas que me sorprendía, gratamente, el hecho de que Bella fuera seriamente capaz de seguirme el ritmo sin siquiera detenerme a cuestionarme nada. Confianza.

**"…Déjame un beso que dure hasta el lunes,**

**un beso grande, un beso inmenso,**

**que me sostenga que sea mi alimento.**

**Ay, déjame un beso que me dure hasta el lunes**

**para no morir de celos,**

**para esperar tu regreso…"**

Eso era lo que ella era para mí. Mi alimento. Ella alimento de mi alma, de mi ser, de mi vida. Mi vida era hueca, oscura y fría sin ella.

Mi mano por fin tocó la gloria de su destino.

Los rizos castaños rojizos estaban internamente húmedos por sus fluidos yacientes, claros reflejos del deseo que sentía.

Mi lengua estaba ahora ya más tranquila, permitiéndole a sus sentidos avocarse concretamente en lo que sucedía en su parte más secreta. Dejándole degustar cada una de las sensaciones que nacían de su piel ante el roce de mi tacto. Masajeé con la palma abierta todo su triángulo para luego hundir con lentitud extrema mi dedo medio en su raja, obteniendo como recompensa un grato siseo de su parte.

Ella demandó mi boca con fiereza así que yo dejé mis dedos quietos por unos segundos. Luego introduje con la misma exasperante lentitud el dedo índice dirigiéndolo directamente a aquél mágico botón que la haría explotar de placer, y rozando en el camino sus sedosos y calientes labios internos.

Para este entonces su beso era claramente sexual y sin siquiera saber ella que lo era.

Comencé a marcar con mis dedos un ritmo pausado y lento en círculos sobre su palpitante y muy mojado botón que contrastaba enormemente con la lujuria y pasión desmedida que transmitíamos en el beso.

**"…Déjame un beso que me dure hasta el lunes**

**para llenar el silencio**

**que dejas cuando te vas,**

**porque contigo se que van mis sueños.**

**que arranque todo el dolor**

**que se apodera de mi hasta el lunes…"**

No quería dejar de besarla nunca. Tenía tanto que demostrarle aun con ellos, tanto que transmitirle silenciosamente. Las palabras podían dar miedo, podían asustar, los besos no. Las palabras podían herir, los besos no. Las palabras podrían hacerme perderlas y los besos, los besos sólo la unían más y más a mí.

**"…Déjame un beso que me dure hasta el lunes**

**para llenar el silencio**

**que dejas cuando te vas**

**porque contigo se que van mis sueños.**

**Que arranque todo el dolor**

**que se apodera de mi hasta el lunes…"**

Introduje fácilmente un dedo en su interior, disfrutando enormemente de sentirla arquearse hacia mí. Y ahí, en ese momento, en medio de ese glorioso momento, tuve mi epifanía.

Bella me amaba.

Sí, me amaba.

Me amaba como amigo, como hermano, como confidente, como niño, como idiota. Ella me amaba. Amaba mi persona en cada faceta que había visto de mí. De mi vida.

Pero en problema radicaba en que no como hombre.

Y eso era por el simple hecho de que yo nunca me había mostrado como verdadero hombre ante ella. Entonces en eso debería de enfocarme de ahora en más. Porque sabía, con una seguridad que me asombraba, que Bella me amaría como yo a ella en cuanto como uno. Como un hombre para ella. Como "su" hombre.

Así como yo hasta algún momento tuve una venda en los ojos viéndola sin verla. Ella estaba igual ahora conmigo. Yo sólo la vi realmente cuando vi a la mujer en ella, no a la niña, amiga, confidente, compinche, hermana, NIÑA, que me había acompañado en cada momento de mi vida. No, la mujer. Yo vi por unos breves momentos a la mujer, la mujer que sería en un futuro no muy lejano, alegre, realizada… Acompañada.

Y eso es lo que yo necesitaba que Bella viera en mí. El hombre que podría ser. El hombre que seré. El hombre para ella, por ella, con ella, DE ella.

-¿Ed?- susurró mirándome con los ojos nublados de placer y sacándome de mi nube de revelación.

-Lo siento pequeña- dije besando su nariz y comenzando otra vez con el ritmo pausado antes adquirido de mis dedos en ella- menos mal que sólo habían sido unos cuantos segundos, pensé mientras demandaba su boca otra vez.

Mientras mis dedos seguían su danza noté que las manos de Bella se deslizaban por mi torso hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mis pantalones.

Ya a esta altura habíamos cortado el beso para mirarnos a los ojos.

Dejé a Bella _investigar_ haciendo tripas corazón y aguantándome las ganas de gritar y putear ¡Sentía que iba a acabar nada más sentir sus dedos en mi acalorada piel! Sin embargo, me aguanté. Ella… quería investigar… Y yo sería su conejillo de indias. Tragué saliva.

Esperaba no terminar disecado por mi propio calor ¡Mierda!

Sus dedos fueron tanteando explorativamente el terreno en el que se hallaban y yo me encontré cerrando y apretando los puños contra las sábanas de forma violenta. No sé si perdí el sentido o qué, pero creo que fueron unos cuantos minutos después cuando sentí al fin a sus finas yemas rozando suavemente mi virilidad. No pude hacer nada para evitar el respingo que me azotó el cuerpo entero. Con una seguridad de la que no la creí capaz, me miró a los ojos mientras tomaba ahora firmemente mi duro –DURO- miembro en su mano.

-Ssss- siseé o gemí, no lo sé.

La cabeza me daba vueltas ante tal magnitud de placer. Dios. Estaba perdido. O la paraba y lloraba su pérdida o me limitaba a pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida viniéndome en su mano ¡Y para colmo antes que ella!

-Bella, para- ella pretó aún más, moviendo arriba y abajo sin descanso ni trgua ¡Joder! Menos mal que no sabía- ¡Para maldita sea!

-NO.

-Beeeellaaaa- me quejé retorciéndome sobre la ya desordenada cama.

Sí, no me importaba nada, estaba aguantando como loco y ya estaba en el punto de que quería llorar.

-Por favor Bella, para… Vy a…

-Lo sé… Dios Ed… Me encanta verte así, tan ido… Tranquilo, vente… Vente para mí Ed, quiero verte venir…

¡MIEEEERDAAA!

Ella quería matarme, de verdad lo quería, ella era y sería mi jodida perdición, juro que lo era.

En ningún momento entre los que habló dejó de mover su mano. Incluso de vez en cuando entre frases, me daba algún que otro pequeño y corto beso en el pecho o estómago.

-De verdad Ed, hazlo, quiero verte- me dijo al oído. Yo gruñí en respuesta temblando de tanto contenerme- ¿Te gusta? Enséñame ¿Te gusta esto, o prefieres, no sé más duro, más suave? Dime…

-Bella, Be- lla, de en serio… Debes parar, dame sólo un segundo para que me ponga un condón al menos- dije de un tirón porque ya no podía ni siquiera pensar bien.

-¿Para qué?- dijo sin dejar de mover la puta manito. Pude ver al monstruo en mi cabeza encogido y agarrándose las pelotas por el dolor. Ja, tú lo quisiste pené. Mierda. Estoy loco.

-Por… que… porque así… No… Mano… En tú… Así yo…- me besó.

¡Puta madre! ¡Y me besa justo ahora!

-Vente Ed, vente…- susurró sobre mis labios antes de ahogarme con su lengua en mi sorprendida boca.

-Beeeeellaaaaa- grité sin poder contenerme al acabar de manera explosiva. Dios que vergüenza. Ni que fuera niñato puberto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y con la respiración aún agitada pude lentamente ir abriendo los ojos y mirarla.

Ella estaba viendo mi pene ya ahora semi flácido aún en su mano y viendo también como su mano estaba bañada de esa espesa, casi gelatinosa, blanquecina y pegajosa muestra de semen.

Esperé a ver su cara de asco… Pero nunca llegó.

-¿Bella? Déjame y te paso unos pañuelos- dije rápidamente.

Quizás ella no supiera que hacer, pensé.

Ella no se molestó en contestar, pero cuando hice ademán de moverme ella apretó más fuerte, impidiéndome moverme y reteniéndome donde estaba.

-¿Bella?- pregunté.

Ella me ignoró. Lentamente me soltó y se miró la mano. Se la acercó a la cara y yo estaba tan tieso que pensé que se me quebraría algo.

Primero se olió. Olió la mano aún sucia pero no hizo ni mueca ni nada y luego… Luego casi me infarto.

Ella llevó la punta de un dedo húmedo a su boca… y lo chupó. Al principio frunció el ceño, pero luego volvió a chupar y yo gemí ahogadamente ante semejante visión. Mierda, mierda, mieeeeerdaaaaa.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Mmm… No está mal… Siempre pensé que sería algo horrible… Es _raro_ pero… No… _feo_- dijo ella degustando. Volví a gemir y entonces ella preguntó- Ed ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- Gemí otra vez ¿Qué no lo sabe? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?- OH- dijo después.

A miré.

Ella estaba viendo hacia mi entrepierna donde mi miembro, ya duro otra vez, latía palpitante de necesidad después de aquella erótica visión.

-Bella… Sólo… Arrggg… Ve a lavarte- dije respirando con pesadez.

-Pero…

-Ve- repetí ahora bastante más fuerte.

Ella se levantó y fue al baño mientras que yo aprovechaba para tomar unos cuantos pañuelos descartables de la mesa de noche y me limpiaba también los restos que pudieran quedar. Oh, no, pero esto no se quedaría así, mierda que no. Ahora iba a ver, pequeña desconsiderada. Y yo que no quería abrumarla ¡JA!

Al fin salió y vino directamente a mi lado. No fui nada suave. En cuanto estuvo a mi alcance tomé su mano y la tiré sobre mí saqueando su boca de manera voraz. Ella se sorprendió, lo sentí, pero no me negó nada. Rodé con ella para que quedara a mi lado izquierdo aun medio aprisionada por mi cuerpo mientras que, ya sin miramientos, llevé directamente mi mano a su coño.

Ella dio un respingo, pero no me detuvo. Con devoción y ansias introduje mi pulgar apoyado sobre su clítoris, no apretando o rozando, sino sólo ligeramente apoyado.

-Aaaahh- gimió ella. Y yo bebí aquel glorioso sonido con mi propia boca.

Comencé a mover el dedo, lento al principio, disfrutando enormemente de ver como ella se arqueaba. En varias oportunidades quiso agarrar mi miembro, pero con algunas contorsiones de mi parte logré esquivarla hábilmente. Pequeña zorra, esta vez no me iba a distraer.

Ella ya a esta altura se encontraba tremendamente empapada por lo que no me fue nada difícil introducir mi dedo medio. Ella boqueó y se arqueó. BIEN. Ahora venía lo difícil.

Sabía que había un punto en cada mujer que las volvía literalmente locas, sin embargo, nunca me he tomado el tiempo ni he tenido las ganas de investigar más allá. Por lo que esta sería mi primera vez, y esperaba, rogaba enormemente por hacerlo bien.

Con un poco de incertidumbre comencé a buscar su tan preciado punto G.

Bella mientras tanto gemía, ronroneaba y boqueaba.

Arriba, nop. A la izquierda, mmm, nop. Al fondo, auch, nop. Cerca de la entrada, izquierda no, centro no, arriba a la derecha… BINGO! El espasmo y brinco que dio Bella ante mi ligero toque fue señal suficiente para saber que sin duda había dado con él.

-Ay… Ed, eso… Yo… Aaahh…- decía ella de manera incoherente.

Por fin, luego de unos cuantos minutos de mantenerla así en vilo, decidí que ya había tenido suficiente de torturarla, así que incrementé el ritmo siempre rozando con mis yemas esa delicada y pequeña protuberancia sensible que le proporcionaría aquel ENORME placer. En cada entrada de mis dedos, las yemas se me curvaban justo hacia aquel punto. Minutos después tuve como recompensa la visión más hermosa, erótica y fascinante que hubiera visto jamás –y que vería jamás, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pensé para mí.

Bella se arqueó, contorsionó y gimió con fuerza en mis brazos cuando llegó de forma atroz a la cúspide máxima de placer otorgándome a mí el placer de observarla en ese primer momento tan sublime y mientras yo para extenderlo todo lo más posible, seguía atormentándola con más de mis estímulos. Mi pulgar aún estaba firme sobre su punto y mi otra mano aún seguía acariciando su seno de manera incansable. Lo único que había soltado era su boca para poder ver completamente su demostración pasional y escuchar como la mejor sinfonía sus pequeños gritos y gemidos de tan delirante placer. Me embebí en la imagen de mi nombre salir de sus labios y su cuerpo gritar y clamar por la magia de mis caricias. Fue SUBLIME.

Despacio quité mi mano de ella, de su interior y sonreí al notar como ella fruncía levemente el ceño. Tenía el cuerpo tan desmadejado, tan obnubilado por todo lo acaecido que ni siquiera notó que la tomé en brazos y la recosté bien en la cama. Me acurruqué contra ella y nos tapé, aún era muy temprano por lo que ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que acurrucado junto a mi Bella, sintiendo el cálido calor de su piel contra la mía?

Bien esto no había sido un paso ¡Fueron como diez!

Pero este imborrable e impagable recuerdo sería mi recurso para sobrevivir los días, las horas, los minutos que debería de estar sin poder volver a tocarla… Sin poder volver a sentirla… A sentirla completa y absolutamente MÍA.

**" … Fin de semana sin ti**

**Siempre q llega**

**Te vas**

**Siempre q llega te vas..**

**Fin de semana sin ti**

**Comienza mi soledad**

**Comienza mi soledad...**

**Para quererte**

**Para soñarte**

**Para calmar este tormento**

**Déjame un beso grande un beso inmenso...**

**Para quererte**

**Para soñarte**

**Para calmar este tormento**

**Déjame un beso q sea mi alimento...**

**Para quererte**

**Para soñarte**

**Para calmar este tormento**

**Déjame un beso grande un beso inmenso...**

**Déjame un beso q me dure hasta el lunes**

**Para llenar el silencio**

**q dejas cuando te vas**

**Porque contigo se van mis sueños**

**Déjame un beso q me dure hasta el lunes**

**Que hará q todo el dolor**

**Que se apodera de mí..**

**Hasta el lunes..**

**Para quererte**

**Para soñarte**

**Para calmar este tormento**

**Déjame un beso grande**

**Déjame un beso inmenso**

**Para quererte**

**Para soñarte**

**Para calmar este tormento**

**Déjamelo todo**

**Déjame amor**

**Déjame la vida**

**Déjame calor**

**Para quererte**

**Para soñarte**

**Para calmar este tormento**

**Ay no me digas q te tengo q olvidar**

**Hasta el lunes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este capi les haya gustado a pesar de ser puro y crudo lemmon =) yo avisé que ya se empezaba a venir lo picante ;)…<strong>

** La canción me encanta desde que la escuché por primera vez hace años en donde iba a aprender a bailar salsa… es hermosa y tiene mucho significado. **

**Estaba con el capi en blanco, es más, desde el final del 12 estaba trabada, hasta q mi marido tarareo esa canción y las palabras comenzaron a fluir solas… Así que este capi es dedicado a él y a mis peques. El catorce está en proceso! =D**

**Ok, ahora sí las dejo hasta el próximo viernes y lunes en el blog (pero es este mismo cap).**

**Links y enlaces en mi perfil… besos y CUÍDENSE… Guada**** .. **


	14. Hermanos y reacciones

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: "Hermanos y reacciones."<strong>

El despertar, bueno, el segundo despertar fue otro tesoro para almacenar. Pero lamentablemente, como siempre sucede cuando uno lo pasa en grande, el tiempo voló. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto había ya pasado el almuerzo como un relámpago y ya era hora de que la fuera a dejar a su casa ya que yo la había traído en mi auto.

A medio camino no pude contener las ganas, las ansias y el anhelo que sentía, por lo que orillé el auto en una cuneta y me lancé a besarla a conciencia. Ella se sorprendió con esto, según lo que mis ojos alcanzaron a ver, pero aun así en ningún momento me detuvo y ya eso por sí sólo me alegró sobremanera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos tuve que parar y frenarme antes de que termináramos avanzando otros diez pasos más y conocer los beneficios de un amplio asiento trasero.

Para enfriarme lo más rápido posible rememoré con un sonoro bufido lo sucedido minutos antes de salir mientras arrancaba el auto. Era sin duda una suerte de que ya todos en la casa conocieran el miedo irracional que le surgía a Bella tras una tonta película de terror. Eso mismo me repetí un sinfín de veces mientras Alice, alias la duende maldita, me decía sin tapujos que había querido entrar al cuarto más temprano para llevar a Bella con ella a hablar cosas de chicas. Maldita. De seguro había ido a buscar a Bella para decirle sus pendejadas. _Mi monstruito gruño de acuerdo conmigo mientras que su rostro se tornaba de un muy gracioso tono rojizo_. Y la suerte era que al escuchar lo de la puerta nadie, y digo NADIE, acotó nada con respecto al cerrojo, ni siquiera Emmet con sus clásicas y típicas estupideces.

Mmm… Bueno, eso en realidad hay que agradecérselo a Bella ya que la última vez que se burló de ella, Bella se encargó de enviarle copias de las fotos más vergonzosas que había visto en mi vida sobre él. No sólo eso, sino que eligió dos y empapeló la escuela con ellas amenazando poner todas las restantes en la próxima que él se fuera de lengua con ella. Huumm, mi Bella era de temer la verdad.

Diez minutos después nos encontramos frente a su casa y yo en particular con unas ganas inmensas de arrancar el maldito auto a 220km/h para salir pitando de allí y no dejarla ir nunca más. No una vez que había logrado estar tan "cerca" de ella. No hice nada. Me conformé con robarle un último –demasiado corto- beso para mi gusto y demasiado laaaargo teniendo en cuenta que estábamos frente a las ventanas de su casa que daba la casualidad de que era el mismísimo padre de Bella y JEFE DE POLICÍA.

¡HEY! Soy realista, por más que Charlie me quiera mucho y toda la bola no creo que le agrade encontrar a su hija enrollándose con su dis' que amigo en la puerta misma de su casa. Nop, no lo creo.

El resto del día… Bueno, basta decir que fue una soberana porquería por el simple hecho de que Bella ya no estaba allí. Imagínenme a mí haciendo el pucherito tan característico de Alice y con los ojitos del gato con botas de Shreek… EXACTO.

Cuando llegué mis hermanos aún estaban allí con sus parejitas siamesas y fue nada más verme que me convencieron, no sé cómo o porqué, de quedarme allí haciendo NADA, -si muy provechoso ¿Verdad?- junto con ellos. Mala idea.

Ambas parejas se comían la boca ocasionalmente mientras que yo alternaba entre la incomodidad de verme obligado a presenciar todo eso, y la furia total por tener que andar aguantando todo aquello justo en aquel momento en el cual yo no podía hacer lo mismo, ya que la persona que yo quería en mis ardientes y anhelantes brazos se encontraba ahora demasiado lejos para mí.

Bufé, gemí e inclusive maldecí de vez en cuando. Lo cual sólo me conseguía miradas aburridas de Rose, divertidas de Emmet- cuando no-. Paciencia en Jasper, y una sonrisita exasperantemente burlona de parte de Alice

¿Pero qué putas se cree?

Al final y no me pregunten porqué, porque ni siquiera fui consciente de cuando se decidió aquello, terminamos viendo la película de "Los Increíbles", seeee, la misma que es de Disney y para niñitos de 3 años. En fin. Nos pusimos a bromear y a debatir a quien le gustaría ser a cada uno.

Rosalie- como era de esperarse siendo la bruja que era-, dijo que le gustaría ser más como el hombre llama de los cuatro fantásticos para poder prender fuego a cualquier idiota que se le acercase. Explicó- sí, lo hizo-, que…

No quería ser invisible ya que aquello no permitiría ver al resto su gran belleza. Petulante.

No quería la súper velocidad ni la elasticidad ya que eso la despeinaría y arruinaría toda su ropa.

No quería la fuerza porque con su inteligencia no le era necesaria.

Mmm…¿Ya lo dije?... PETULANTE.

Emmet… siendo Emmet, sin lugar a dudas quiso ser como MR increíble con gran súper fuerza y grandes, grandes músculos.

Jasper lo meditó unos cuantos minutos como si de verdad fuera algo de suma importancia y luego se decidió por Jack Jack ya que así podría cambiar a voluntad logrando alterar a sus enemigos. Aunque también agregó que le gustaría mucho más dominar a voluntad las emociones de la gente para así ganar la batalla incluso antes de pelear "Alguien a quien tienes petrificado de miedo no es oponente adecuado para ninguna batalla" dijo luciendo una sonrisa bastante tétrica. Freak. Mierda, él planeaba de verdad como si fuera a pasar.

Alice. Alice lo pensó apenas y se decidió por Violeta para así poder desaparecer y poder sorprender a quien quisiera pero, al igual que los otros, dijo que lo que más le gustaría sería ver el futuro, así sabría de antemano todo lo que fuera a pasar y podría a su vez actuar en consecuencia.

Mmm… Eso sería demasiado… peligroso, pensé o metido ahora totalmente en este estúpido juego.

Mi turno.

Mmm… definitivamente NO quería ser elastic girl, así que rápidamente me decidí por Dash, el niño con aquella súper velocidad extrema. Pero o me aguante y también dije que lo que más me gustaría sería poder escuchar y leer la mente de todos porque estaba seguro de que de esa forma lograría ganarle a cualquiera por sobre cualquier otro poder. Con eso sólo me gané abucheos de parte de todos. Me llamaron tramposo, chusma, pervertido, y otras cuantas cosas más. BAH!

Luego en un momento comenzamos a corrernos entre todos como cuando éramos unos niños como si tuviéramos no más de cinco años y simulando atacarnos con poderes al estilo Dragon Ball.

¡JA! ¡FA! ¡BOOM! ¡PUM! ¡IYA! ¡TRRRRTRRRTRRRTRRRR!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- gritó mamá desde el marco de la puerta con varias bolsas de compras en las manos.

En menos de tres segundos estábamos todos parados y estirando nuestra ropa como SI DE VERDAD fuéramos niños pequeños a la espera de una reprimenda.

Me reí internamente por ello, sí por dentro, no era tan estúpido para querer dirigir toda la furia actual de mi madre hacia mí.

-¡Alice!- gritó entonces.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sí? ¡Por Dios, estabas saltando con los tacos sobre el sillón blanco!

-Emmm, ¡Sí?

-Arrggg… Ve inmediatamente a agarrar algo y a limpiarlo… ¡Emmet!- gritó otra vez mientras la duende corría a buscar lo que se le había ordenado.

No pude evitar bufar y rodar los ojos cuando descubrí que el ropero de mi hermano estaba tratando de huir silenciosamente en cuanto mamá giró unos segundos la cabeza. Idiota.

-¡Ay Emmet!- gruñó, suspiró- Ve por la aspiradora y comienza a limpiar todo este chiquero ¡No quiero ver una sola palomita en el piso ¿Entendiste?

Él resopló como nene chiquito y luego se fue berreando a buscar lo que le habían dicho un claramente molesto "Sí mamá".

Al parecer de verdad estaba molesta y de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Esme? ¿Molesta? Pues así parece.

Haciendo un paneo general a lo que antes era un buen, ordenado y bonito comedor, ahora era lo que se podría definir como "zona de guerra".

Todos los muebles sin excepción estaban movidos, corridos o girados. El piso estaba repleto del cuenco de palomitas que habíamos tirado- y del que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta-. La alfombra manchada con lo que parecía ser jugo; la mesa, ni hablar, la mesa era un completo desastre, con los restos de todo lo que habíamos estado comiendo y dejado a medias; y por último, varios de los adornitos de Esme estaban volcados o tirados, movidos como mínimo.

Ufff. Mi turno.

-Edward.

¿Ven?

-¿Sí?

-Ponte a acomodar los muebles.

-Bien- a buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

-¿Chicos?- escuché como les llamó a Rose y a Jas- Disculpen pero creo que por hoy es mejor que se retiren ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto señora Cullen- dijo Jas correctamente-. Lo sentimos mucho sinceramente y si desea que nos quedemos a ayudar en algo nosotros…

-No es necesario, gracias igual- les dijo mi madre con una sonrisa afectuosa. Claro el reto iba directo a nosotros tres. Genial.

-Vamos Rose. Edward despídenos de tus hermanos por favor y diles que luego los llamaremos- yo asentí mientras lo veía caminar hacia la puerta de entrada con su paso tan enérgico y calculado como siempre. Vi otra sincera sonrisa de mi madre hacia ellos al escuchar como Rose murmuraba un escueto "Lo siento" al pasar por su lado seguido de un "Adiós Ed", bastante desganado debo decir.

Minutos después aparecieron mis hermanos con rostros apesadumbrados al ver que sus respectivas parejitas no estaban.

-Owwww, mi osita –se quejó Emmet.

-Mi Cowboy –lloriqueó la enana.

-Oh, que idiotas- susurré para mí.

Al parecer igual me escucharon porque enseguida sus dos miradas fulminantes miradas hacia mí.

Luego de dejar todo tan impecable e inmaculado como siempre me dirigí a mi habitación en absoluto silencio.

Quería llamarla pero ¿Para qué? No es como si fuera su novio o algo más, y además ¿Qué rayos le diría? "¿Lo siento Bella te llamé porque te extraño?" JA. Sí claro, y con eso sólo lograría que ella se quedara preguntándose ¿WTF? O que se largara a reírse de mi cursilería… Nop, mejor no… Me la pasé pensando y pensando, dudando y dudando durante un laaaargo rato. Tanto que sin darme apenas cuenta había llegado la hora de la cena.

Una vez que terminé y di las buenas noches me fui al baño a asearme antes de dormir y luego directo a mi habitación.

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta me sacaron del estúpido monólogo en el que me había metido otra vez ¿Quién sería?

-Adelante- dije.

En mi casa nadie usaba cerrojos como ya había dicho, era como una especie de regla familiar o algo así. Era simple puerta cerrada = toca. La única a la que se le dejaba poner cerrojos era a Bella que ya era parte de la familia.

_-Estúpido tú quieres que sea parte de la familia ¡Pero como tu jodida mujer! Pedazo de idiota infeliz._

Oh, qué alegría la vocecita loca de mi cabeza había regresado aún más ácida de lo habitual. Arrggg.

_-Oh, ¡ya cállate! Puta madre, voz de mierda. Me vas a dejar jodidamente loco y me van a terminar encerrando en un loquero por tu culpa._

_-¡¿Eh? ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Pero si el jodido loco que me creo con su distorsión de realidades y dudas extremas fuiste tú!- dijo furioso el monstruito agitando los brazos como buen loco que era. Ja, ¡Si hasta parecía que fuera a salir volando! Menudo chingo, cabrón, estúpido, jodido._

_-Hay, ya deja el drama puto monstruo de mierda, me hablas como si yo te quisiera en mi mente a cada rato, sacándome de quicio con tus muy jodidos comentarios- el monstruo se puso rojo._

_-Para que te lo sepas puto pendejo de mierda ¿YO NI SIQUIERA QUIERO ESTAR EN TU JODIDO Y TORTUOSO CEREBRO!_

_-¡Bien! ¡Pues salte entonces!- dije bufando y cerrando los puños con fuerza._

-¿ED?... ¿Estás bien?- sentí decir a una oz a mi derecha.

-¡¿QUÉ?- grité y luego parpadeé al ver a mi hermana la duende, mirarme en shock.

-Lo… Lo siento, pero tú… Me dejaste… No importa, me marcho ¿Ok?

-Aguarda –dije como en shock yo también.

-¡NO! Ufff, lo siento Alice no era contigo la cosa ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh, bueno, es que yo… Mmm… Arggg… Lo lamento ¿De acuerdo?

Yo desvié la vista. No podía mirarla.

-Yo, lo siento Ed, de verdad –me dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

Simple, directo.

Ella bufó y pude ver de reojo como gesticulaba con las manos.

-Es que… No lo sé Ed. Sé sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella desde hace tanto tiempo, que… Creo que me dio bronca ver como al reconocerlos te afectaba tanto. Te vi mal y sin querer la bronca afectaba en mi mente cada vez que iba a hablarte… Lo lamento. No quise ser una perra contigo pero…

-Alice… Eres una idiota- dije sonriendo, cosa que ella no vio porque había terminado por agachar la cabeza.

-Edward tú…

-Déjalo. Olvidaré todo lo que pasó si tú simplemente me dejas hacer frente a mis asuntos como a mí me parezca que debo hacerlo y no según lo que tu creas que sea mejor. No puedes forzar algo que no será.

-¡Pero si es obvio que entre ustedes ya hay algo!- gritó nuevamente enojada.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, pensé frustrado.

-Alice- suspiré-, no vas a salirte con la tuya esta vez- dije con absoluta seriedad y parándome ya que antes estaba sentado en la cama-. Mira, primero; Si Bella y yo tenemos algo o no es nuestro jodido maldito problema, y si no queremos que ni siquiera ustedes sepan algo sería igual. Segundo: ubícate en tu jodido lugar. Y tercero y sobre todo: NO INTENTES CONTROLAR MI VIDA Y MUCHO MENOS LA DE BELLA ¿Te queda claro? Nosotros no seremos dos más de tus muñequitos o títeres para que hagamos lo que tú quieras, cómo, cuándo, y dónde tú digas. Es cierto que lo haces con todos e incluso un par de veces con nosotros antes, pero no en esto Alice. NO EN ESTO. Grábatelo bien.

-Eres un idiota. Si tan sólo hicieras lo que te digo de seguro que estarías con ella en una semana y…

-¡Ya basta! ¿Así es cómo quieres arreglar las cosas? ¿Diciéndome qué es lo que debo o no hacer?

-No es eso Edward, es sólo que…

-Ya… Déjalo así Ali… Puedes enojarte, resignarte o encapricharte, pero no cambiará nada. Si quieres estar bien conmigo no vuelvas a tocar este tema. No quiero que vuelvas a querer controlar mi vida. Y NO te metas con Bella ¿Puedes con eso?

Ella me miró con rabia unos segundos y luego asintió.

Supongo que debería de ser duro para ella no salirse con la suya como era lo usual. Pero no iba a ceder ni un puto ápice en esto.

-Ali, no quiero estar de malas contigo, de veras. Pero esto, lo que sea que haga con Bella, o deje de hacer será por mí. SÓLO POR MÍ.

-Lo… Entiendo. Sólo, ufff, ya sabes como soy Edward- la vi respirar hondo y luego soltar el aire lentamente-. Prometo no meterme Ed… ¡A menos claro, que tú me lo pidas!- yo enarqué una ceja- ¿Qué? ¡Déjame una ilusión al menos!- sonreí un poco ante eso y ella sonrió a su vez en respuesta.

-Y… ¿Vas a contarme de qué van?- yo me negué.

-Todavía no Alice. Quizás luego- ella asintió.

-Bien. Me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos.

-Adiós Ali.

Creo que deberán estar pensando ¿WTF? ¿Por qué no la mandó a la maldita duende controladora a la mismísima puta mierda? Bien, la respuesta era muy simple en verdad…

Era mi hermana; La conocía; Y la quería tal cual era, por más tediosa que resultara a veces.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien primero que nada…. MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO. <strong>

**Como publiqué en el face intentaré poner doble, pero no sé si llegaré y el estar con tantas historias a la vez como que se me complico… Para las que no lo saben estoy con una traducción, dos adaptaciones (una empieza hoy, pero esa ya está lista, Traducciones de OS esporádicos, Dos traducciones en grupo que comienzo o comencé esta semana, y soy beta de Ally Cullen en 3 de sus fics… Además de los 3 fics propios y algunos OS en los que estoy trabajando.**

**Entiendan, es como que se me saturo la materia gris y se me mezcló todo =/… No quiero comenzar con excusas baratas, simplemente que sepan de que voy.**

**Aclaración: Por más que me tarde o me cueste NO voy a dejar el fic inconcluso (odio cuando hacen eso) Lo único que pido es paciencia.**

**Pedido: Sé que quizás no les interese pero subí un OS para un concurso de Bella Fanfics. Es corto y si pasan a darle una ojeada se los agradeceré. También pasen a ver el otro OS q subieron al concurso, yo lo leí y está genial! Se llama OBSESIONADA y el mío COMO UN LIBRO MARCÓ MI VIDA.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense… Guada**

**PD.: Si alguna tiene alguna idea para los siguientes caps les agradecería que me dijeran plis! **

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+* ¿RWS?*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**


	15. NO ENTIENDO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: "NO-EN-TIEN-DO"<strong>

**BELLA POV.:**

No aguanto más.

Hacía ya dos horas que había llegado a mi casa hecha un mar de confusiones. Bufé. Odiaba estar confundida, eso me hacía sentir… Débil, rara. No, definitivamente no me gustaba nada.

Ni bien llegué, Renné me esperaba para ir de compras al supermercado. Aaarrgg ir a comprar con ella era una tortura. Era la única mujer que conocía capaz de pasarse horas entre las góndolas de los dulces ¡Joder! ¡Ni que fuera nena chiquita! Siempre terminábamos igual, ella berreando y yo empujándola para irnos. De seguro hoy no sería la excepción.

No lo fue.

Volvimos con unas cinco bolsas de alimentos para la semana y unas dos repletas de dulces y galletas que lo más seguro es que no alcanzaran para tanto.

Sin embargo habíamos vuelto aún demasiado pronto para mi gusto ya que eso tan sólo me dejaba más tiempo libre para pensar en cosas que de verdad no quería hacer en este momento. Ni siquiera tenía deberes con los que distraerme ya que había logrado adelantar todo en clases y entre semana.

Tomé, por no sé, ¿Trigésima cuarta, trigésima quinta vez? El libro de Cumbres borrascosas para leerlo, o mejor dicho releerlo, pero esta vez no lograba llamar mi atención en lo más mínimo. Nada parecía hacerlo.

Hastiada de estar allí encerrada, decidí salir a despejarme. Siempre me enfocaba mejor y dudaba menos cuando estaba realizando algún deporte, era como si mi mente se desbloqueara y me liberara de lo que me atormentaba.

Decidí irme a la rampa con los rollers.

Me levanté de un salto de mi cama y fui a ver que me pondría, hoy sólo quería algo cómodo y tranquilo pero, fuerte a la vez, "_la ropa habla de ti"_ recordé la frase de Alice cada vez que le permitía elegirme que poner que eran raras las ocasiones.

Ni bien abrí mi ropero tomé una musculosa negra de tiritas y una camperita deportiva también negra con pequeños detalles en blanco y gris plata y abajo… Abajo,, mmm, abajo decidí ponerme unas calzas a la rodilla color violeta con algunas tachas en los bordes. Bien. Me fui al baño y me peiné en una coleta alta dejando a un lado un mechón de pelo al frente.

Cogí una mochila y metí lo que llevaba siempre; dinero, celular, una toalla, una botella, un libro, y un par de zapatillas armadas de color blanco por si decidía volver a pie o alguien me traía.

Bajé para avisar donde iba, sólo para recibir como respuesta un escueto "OK" de Charlie.

En cuanto comencé a andar, me sentí libre.

No entendía por qué de pronto mi mente estaba tan inquieta.

Yo siempre era segura de lo que era y hacía, y justamente por eso era directa para ir por lo que quería. Ya tenía todo planeado, todo estaba estratégicamente organizado en mi vida.

Y ahora de pronto, no entendía nada.

Me sentía molesta y no sabría precisar exactamente por qué.

Desde aquel día en el bosque algo había cambiado con Ed.

Y no sabría decir si era yo, si era él, o ambos.

Ufff. ¡No sabía nada!

Aquel día… Y tras… Imponerle, aquello de la distancia, me sentí fatal. O sea, hasta el punto de físicamente mal. Sentí como si algo desgarrara mi corazón de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Sí, fui una perra al dejar que escuche como me iría con Jacob y por cómo le había dicho todo, pero entiéndanme también un poco, de repente tener un amigo todo posesivo que te alejaba a todos los posibles chicos con los que una quisiera intimar en algo no era lo mejor para el humor de nadie. Yo sabía que Edward era así, pero yo en este momento QUERÍA que me diera mi espacio ¡No era como si le hubiese dicho que no quería que habláramos nunca más! Pero aun así creo que me dolió más a mí que a él mismo, EN FIN, LO HECHO, HECHO ESTABA.

Esa noche fue atroz.

Me sentía incómoda. Cómo vacía, pero enseguida lo atribuí a mis nervios por lo que llevaría a cabo mañana.

Esto era algo que había pensado durante mucho tiempo. Yo no era precisamente miss popular allí, más bien siempre fui del tipo ratón de biblioteca y la rara skater. Estaba segura de que muchos a pesar de haber estado juntos durante años en la misma escuela ni siquiera me conocían.

Ya tenía todo listo.

Sabía lo que quería y cómo. El problema era que todavía no sabía con quién y por ende en dónde. Arrgg.

¡Hey, no me miren raro!

Es tal cual como le expliqué a mi Ed.

SÍ, MI ED ¡Oigan es mi mejor amigo! Mi hermano, es la persona que más quiero, estimo, entiendo, y amo en todo y cada momento de nuestras vidas.

Aunque debo reconocer que también el mayor imbécil cuando quiere joderme el día y el que me encabrona como ninguno. Pero creo que eso hasta lo hace mejor. Él no es perfecto, yo no lo soy, pero sabemos estar para el otro de manera incondicional Yo lo sé y ÉL lo sabe.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo esto, me dio una pena terrible contarle lo que planeaba y luego una bronca tremenda cuando me fui enterando de todo lo que había hecho con aquellas zorras. JODER ¿Cómo mierdas no me contó todo aquello? Eso me enojó ¿Por qué? Si yo siempre le decía todo, ok, acepto que quizás le había escondido un poco mi plan, ¡Pero iba a decírselo! ¡Lo juro!

En fin, enfoquémonos en el tema…

Ed estuvo un poco… Raro, no malo, sólo raro. Había habido veces en que lo encontraba mirándome con sus ojos brillantes y rebosantes de algún sentimiento que no sabría precisar. Creí ver algo similar al anhelo un par de veces pero eso era tonto ¿Anhelo de qué?

Arrrgg. ¡Ya despierta Isabella!- me reñí.

¡UPS! Justo a tiempo.

Iba tan ensimismada en lo que rondaba mi mente que casi me llevo puesta un auto que había estacionado. Genial.

Anduve más rápido, lento, zigzagueando, lo usual, el camino era medio largo y yo necesitaba detraerme.

Volvamos al tema.

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿La pelea de Ed con Alice? NO. Ella es buena, pero es una jodida controladora, y estaba más que segura de que toda la peleita venía porque Ed no quiso hacer algo. Ella es mi amiga sí, pero no como Ed, ninguno es como Ed, y si tengo que elegir un lado… Bueno, ya sabrán mi respuesta con hechos.

¿El paseo al claro? No me extrañó taaaanto, Ed necesitaba relajarse. Se veía enojado, triste y un tanto preocupado. Le ofrecí mi silencio y mi compañía. Ya habría tiempo para hablar.

¡OH! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡EL BESO! Sí. Después de la "charla"… Bueno, la verdad es que no sé que carajos pasó, pero él me besó y fue aún mejor que el recuerdo de mi beso con él a mis catorce añitos. En parte no lo podía creer, y en parte, una gran parte, quería más, mucho más… Y eso me asustó ¿Cómo mierda podría yo querer más de los besos de mi mejor amigo? Ufff…

¿Qué más? Oh, sí. Mi salida con Lee. La verdad es que no fue la gran cosa. El cine, palomitas, bromas tontas. Al parecer aunque el chico era inteligente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con una cita. Y luego se vino el beso de despedida. Fue bueno, muy bueno, pero por alguna extraña razón lo comparé en todo momento con el beso de Ed y muy a mi pesar no me provocaba tanto como el de mi "amigo" ¿Qué mierdas pasaba conmigo?

¡Vaya sorpresa encontrármelo allí! ¡En mi cama! ¿Y en pijamas? JODER ¿Qué putas hacía él allí? Esperen ¿Cómo entró? Y ¿Cómo va a salir?

Creo que nunca pude haber estado más sorprendida que con lo que me dijo, con lo que dije, dijimos. Aaarrrggg ¡TODO!

Dios, cualquiera sabría que mentiría si dijera que no lo había considerado, pero tal y como le dije a él, el solo hecho de pensar en arriesgarme a perder o ensuciar nuestra amistad resultaba lo suficientemente disuasorio para mí para mí como para no llegar a plantearlo siquiera.

Luego de esa noche supe que no había vuelta atrás. El beso, los roces, la intimidad y confianza entre ellos era tal que a veces había ocasiones en las cuales le parecía que eran uno.

Bien. Ya estaba llegando ¡Al fin!

-Hey chicos ¿Qué hubo?- dije entrando al claro donde estaba todo montado.

-Hola Bella

-Hey Bells.

Me respondieron al mismo tiempo los chicos que había alrededor de las rampas observando.

Pude ver que más en la orilla había varios grupos de chicos entre los cuales estaban muchos de mis compañeros del instituto. Era una verdadera suerte que ninguno estuviera por aquellos lados.

-Hey Bells ¿Qué hay?- preguntó acercándose a mi Seth para saludarme.

-Oh, nada nuevo y tú?- pregunté enrojeciendo levemente sin poder evitarlo mientras recuerdos de aquella misma mañana venían a tropel en mi mente.

-Jajajaja...-rió él fuerte pasando un brazo por mis hombros de manera cómplice-. Eres muy mala mentirosa Bella- dijo en mi oído mientras que yo me ruborizaba aún más si cabe- ¡No importa lo que sea, sigue haciéndolo chica! ¡Estás que brillas!- gritó revolviéndome el pelo y riéndose otra vez logrando esquivar el codazo que quise darle en su costilla.

-Oh, ya cállate ¿Quieres… peque?- dije para picarlo. Sabía que él odiaba que le dijeran así sólo por ser el más chico del grupo de por allí.

-¿Con que así, eh Swan? Ahora verás- dijo seriamente antes de lanzarse a hacerme cosquillas haciéndome caer ante el precario equilibrio mío sobre mis rollers y caía con el aun atacándome.

-jajajajaja… ¡Basta!... jajaja… ¡SETH, POR FAVOR!... jajaja…

-Para que aprendas Swan- dijo él riendo y disfrutando de lo lindo con mi sufrimiento.

-Basta Seth- dijo una voz detrás nuestro.

Seth se levantó de un salto mientras que Jacob, quien había hablado, me tendía la mano. La tomé y me paré.

-Oh Jake, creo que hay que darle al mocoso una lección ¡Anda molestando a sus mayores! ¡Qué falta de respeto!- exclamé dramáticamente mientras sacudía mi trasero lleno de tierra.

- Jajajaja, No tientes la suerte Bells, o serán dos los que te hagan cosquillas- dijo amenazadoramente.

-No se vale, más chicos o más grandes ¡TODOS ME PASAN!- exclamé ofendida.

Era cierto, el "pequeño" Seth tenía dieciséis recién cumplidos pero aun así ¡Me llevaba media cabeza! ¡Y todavía le faltaba crecer! Bahhhhh… Hombres.

Entre divertida, frustrada y enfadada me di vuelta para irme a la rampa. Aunque el impulso siguiente fue fuerte y no pude contenerme.

Como si fuera niña pequeña me giré lo justo y necesario para sacarles la lengua y estirar lo que sería mi ojera izquierda hacia abajo en señal de burla para con ellos.

Corrí riendo como tonta hacia el lugar donde dejaba mis cosas habitualmente. Asentía con la cabeza a quienes me saludaban pero yo ya estaba compenetrada en lo mío. Mi ritual, por decirle de alguna forma, era siempre igual. Me sentaba en uno de los troncos caídos dejando la mochila a mi lado, me ponía mis rodilleras más ajustadas que antes y colocaba mis coderas que antes no llevaba. Reprograme mi pequeño ipod para que sonara la lista que más me gustaba. Una rara mezcla de música que me hacía perderme en lo que hacía sin pensar en nada más. La música me hacía sentirme ligera. Agregué un par de tonos más ya que hoy me quedaría algo más de rato y ya lista me coloqué los auriculares.

Ya estaba lista y me perdí en ello.

Habrían pasado alrededor de dos horas cuando al fin bajé de allí completamente extenuada, sudada, y tremenda y agradecidamente despejada.

-Vaya Swan- dijo Jacob acercándose a mi lado cuando me iba sacando las cosas para quedarme por allí pero más cómoda-. Debe de haber algo que te esté preocupando mucho ¡HEY! Tranquila- dijo cuando le dirigí una mirada fatal-.

No le di más vueltas a todo el asunto así que me giré y caminé- porque ya me había quitado los rollers-, hasta la orilla de la costa en la parte más alejada de donde estaban aún aquellos idiotas del instituto.

Después de lograr haberme relajado con el ejercicio, necesitaba pensar.

¿Dónde me había quedado? Ah, sí…

Bueno, no nos fue nada mal cuando apareció Charlie haciéndose el padre fatal… Mirando la escena en retrospectiva fue muy gracioso como se dio todo. En fin, la cosa es que al día siguiente salimos y… No es que me queje, siempre salgo con él a dar paseos o a alguna salida a comer o al cine, pero esta vez, todo se sintió… Raro. Sí, eso me pasaba, todo se había vuelto raro con él, no que yo lo quisiera así, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Quizás fue el hecho de que él me levara todo el tiempo de la mano para todos lados. Quizás fueron las miradas que sentía siempre sobre mí, esas miradas cargadas de un sentimiento, varios en realidad, que me resultaban tan complejos y extraños que no lograba descifrar. O quizás, sólo quizás, pudieron haber sido aquellos besos adictivos y embriagadores que me daba de vez en cuando cuándo lograba apartarme de algún camino encerrándome entre sus brazos y alguna valla o pared. Unos brazos que notaba fibrosos y duros debajo de mí y que, por extraño que pareciera, no había notado hasta ahora.

Y creo que aquí viene el meollo de la cuestión para mí.

Desde… Ayer ¿Ayer? Dios, parecía tan lejano en mi mente…

Bueno, desde ayer, había comenzado a notar distintas cosas en Ed que antes sí estaban ahí, pero que no había tomado en cuenta todavía. Y eso me descolocaba. Esta parte de Ed, tan… Fuerte y… Varonil, nunca había sido tan patente y palpable como en estos dos últimos días.

Sentía que todo cambiaba y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Suspiré. Al menos ya no estaba tan agitada e intranquila como antes, eso era un avance.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto yo me había sentado sobre un gran y viejo tronco blanco, quemado por el salitre constante de las olas del mar. Agarré un par de piedras del piso y comencé a aventarlas, suavemente al principio y con más y más fuerza después.

Y ahí, en medio de aquello, me di cuenta de que… Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba comportándome como toda una adolescente conflictiva. Y por conflicto no se entiende por problemas no, sino que mi mente era un completo caos en vez de ser la siempre centrada y segura Bella.

Gruñí de pura frustración.

Pero… Sí algo tenía en claro en medio de aquel caos mental, era que no iba a dejar aquello con Ed ¡DIOS! Si lo que sintió hoy temprano en la mañana era sólo el comienzo de lo que podría llegar a sentir con él, estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentar los problemas que pudiera acarrearle a su loca o no loca mente.

Fue todo tan… Perfecto, tan pasional, tan sensitivo, tan mágico.

El sólo hecho de recordar la piel de ambos rozándose y estremeciéndose juntas era suficiente como para que un escalofrío de placer y anhelo recorriera su espalda.

Era una lástima que esta semana tuvieran tan poco tiempo para seguir con sus "avances", pero bueno, de seguro que alguno de los dos se las ingeniaría para conseguir al menos un beso dl otro ¿No?

¿Sería normal estar esperando ansiosa a que tu mejor amigo te besara? Mmm… Creo que no suena tan bien dicho así, pero… Tampoco es que haya demasiadas maneras de disfrazarla.

Y sí, lo acepto totalmente.

Yo estoy queriendo, esperando y anhelando con deseo y fervor a que Ed, MI ED, mi MEJOR AMIGO me dé un beso que hasta me haga olvidar quién soy.

PUTA MADRE… De verdad que espero que todo resulte bien.

Me paré enfrentándome a mí misma mientras observaba el vaivén de las olas en el mar, y me prometí lo mejor que podría esperar y pedir de mí.

"_**Sea lo que sea que surja o pase, siempre, antepondré mi amistad con él. Si él está mal yo lo estaré y viceversa. Bella, no seas hija de puta, porque como Ed esté sufriendo por tus estupideces vas a pasar muuuuuy maaaaal**_."

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP… ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa? ¿A qué no se esperaban un Bella pov eh? Lo admito… Necesitaba un punto de vista diferente para relajar el relato de Ed, así que me vino a la mente que hace un tiempo yo había dicho que haría un BPOV pero que no sabía cuándo o cómo… Bien, fue ahora y me salvó… Verán que ella no aclara nada, ni miente o desmiente, este BPOV no es CENTRAL así que no quise poner nada relevante en él. TODO LO IMPORTANTE DEBE SUCEDER CON ED ;)… Sin embargo me gustó como quedó, ya que al menos se ve lo conflictuada que Bella se siente con los cambios en su amistad de AÑOS, EN SOLO 3 DÍAS! <strong>

**Bien por hoy nada más… Nos leemos el viernes, besos y cuídense… Guada**

**PD1: si pueden pasen x mi OS de Bella, es para un concurso así q… ya saben si les gusta sólo comenten , voten o lo que sea ;)**

**PD2: ¿RWS? Cuéntenme si les gustó la idea de este cap, o si la odiaron y no lo hago más… Ok? %)**

**Ahora sí…¡BESOS!**


	16. Mmm ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>***Chicas recuerden que si no está aclarado es Edward POV ¿Sí? Aclaro para que no se confundan ;)***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: "Mmm… ¿Celos?"<strong>

Lunes… Un bodrio, o sea todo inmensamente aburrido. Nada particularmente emocionante que destacar o contar. Salvo algo que si me molestó muchísimo y fue el hecho de ver a MI Bella hablando con el idiota de Tony en la cafetería y con Lee en la clase de historia- esto último me lo contó Jasper.

Martes… Igual. Lo único que me alegró el día fue cuando pude arrinconar a Bella en un pasillo desierto y robarle un beso cargado de hambre de ella.

Qué feliz me sentí cuando ella simplemente se dejó hacer sin rechistar o reclamarme nada luego. Disfrutando de aquel breve pero tan intenso momento.

Miércoles… No podía más. Tras separarla del grupo camino a la biblioteca y besarla a conciencia, sentí un deseo irrefrenable de cargármela al hombro y llevármela a repetir lo del domingo.

Creo que ella estaba igual ya que a los pocos minutos de soltarla me llegó un texto de su parte al celular.

"_Hoy puedo salir un rato a la tarde ¿Te apetece ir al claro?" B._

"_Claro, ya sabes que sí. Te espero a la salida. E."_

"_De acuerdo. De todas formas me iré sola a dejar la camioneta ¿Ok? B."_

"_Bien. Nos vemos luego preciosa. E."_

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos con complicidad mientras que nuestros amigos seguían en su mundo sin siquiera notar nuestro extraño intercambio.

Y es que; Definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un adicto a ella. A su persona, a su sabor, a su tacto, a la electricidad escalofriante que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que estábamos juntos. A su aroma embriagador. Toda ella era como el canto de una sirena para mí. Cómo ansiaba estar a su lado.

.

.

¡Las horas no pasaban más!

Mierda. Quería gritar… Pero, no creo que fuera buena idea considerando que me encontraba en el medio de la clase de español y que la profesora Carmen era una bruja demasiado estricta. Que lata, pensé bufando.

-Señor Cullen ¿Hay algo que le moleste de mi clase?- Uy, encima esto.

-No profesora, disculpe- dije orgullosamente con mi impecable acento.

Ella asintió y siguió a lo suyo mientras yo perdía mi mirada en el verde paisaje del ventanal a mi izquierda. Mierda, llovía.

_-Ja ¿Y cuándo no idiota? ¡Esto es Forks tarado! Aquí si no llueve, nieva y si no nieva, garúa ¡Por Dios! ¡Creciste aquí!_

-Y aquí venía de nuevo mi tan AMADO, nótese el sarcasmo, de mi monstruito particular a joderme la poca paciencia que me quedaba hoy por la ansiedad de querer llegar al fin al término de la jornada.

_-Bah, no te hagas ¿Eh? Yo soy una parte fundamental de tu muy jodida y retorcida mente ¿Si no por qué crees que me veo tan idiota como tú? ¿Por gusto? Naaaa… Tú me creaste… Ahora te aguantas. Es lo justo._

-¡¿Justo? ¿Justo para quién?

_-Daaa… Pues para mí. Si yo tengo que aguantarte a ti hasta en tus estúpidos sueños, lo mínimo y más lógico es que tu debas aguantarme a mí en tus momentos más inoportunos-_ dijo mientras yo lo veía pasearse por el marco de la ventana por la cual miraba momentos antes.

Era casi "chistoso" ver como mi propia mente me quería traumar viendo estas porquerías.

El enano mini yo me fulminó con la mirada en cuanto pensé en aquello.

_-No te voy a hacer caso porque me encuentro tan desesperado de ver a nuestra Bella como tú ¿Ok? Qué mierda de lugar. Tanta materia tonta que nunca voy a usar. Bahhh…-_ gruñó con molestia.

Lo entendía la perfección y es que… ¿Díganme? Si yo no voy a ser historiador ¿Para que quiero saber cada puta fecha de cada puto presidente o rey en la historia mundial? ¿Por qué tengo que aprender a disecar una rana si no iba a ser veterinario ni biólogo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar estas dos últimas putas horas sin mi Bella?

_-"Nuestra" Bella querrás decir, imbécil_.

-¿Cómo que nuestra? Tú sólo estás en mi mente hasta que pueda estar más cuerdo y tranquilo y te pueda borrar de mí.

_-Jajajajaja, eso es lo mismo que decir que quieres que te borren parte de la memoria, de tu vida, de ti mismo, ¡Tarado!_- gritó claramente enojado y parándose frente a mí con los puños apretaditos a los lados.

-¡Sr Cullen!

-¡¿Disculpe?

-Eso mismo digo yo. Haga el favor de dejar de murmurar y andar gruñendo en mi clase. Y retírese del salón inmediatamente.

-Disculpe profesora- dije aun en español y apresurándome a juntar mis cosas del lugar y retirarme lo más pronto y desapercibidamente posible. Mientras que el estúpido monstruito de mi cabeza hacía burla mostrándome el trasero ¡Vaya! ¿Así me vería yo?, pensé en medio de aquella burla absurda.

Decidí irme un rato a la cafetería para matar el tiempo.

15 minutos. Sólo eso faltaba.

Me fui hacia la salida para evitar la muchedumbre.

En esas estaba, viendo hacia la salida como todos salían como el ganado y mirando como un desquiciado a ver si lograba verla, cuando…

Bueno, eso fue hasta que una blusa verde fluorescente apareció frente a mis ojos bloqueándome toooodoooo el panorama. Hmm… Una blusa femenina, o sea, estaba mirándole las tetas a…

-Hola Eddie- dijo una voz más que chillona y muy empalagosa.

Levanté de a poco la mirada para encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz viéndome con una mirada lujuriosa y con lo que se "suponía" debería ser una pose sexy. Guácala.

Sí, es cierto, yo me la tiré un par de veces, bueno, no "Tirármela" en todo el sentido de la palabra pero… Sí, fue una de esas con las que tuve mis "beneficios".

-Eddie, hace mucho que no me llamas lindo ¿Por qué no vamos ahora un rato a mi casa y…?

-Lauren yo…

-WOW "Eddie"- oh, no-, disculpa que te interrumpa ¿Okey?- mierda- pero ¿Sabes? Me voy a casa no me siento con ganas ya de salir, hablamos luego. Claro, cuando te desocupes- dijo echando fuego, hielo, humo y todo lo que una mirada furiosa pudiera tirar, porque sí, estaba furiosa y era bastante OBVIO.

-Be…

-Bye- dijo canturreando la palabra con un tono totalmente falso al igual que su canturreo girándose para irse.

-Que buena 'amiga'- murmuró la estúpida que aún tenía frente a mí- ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, bien, hoy no hay nadie en casa, así que podemos…

-Lauren- dije interrumpiéndola y gruñendo por la bronca que tenía. Maldita Lauren ¡Y maldita Bella!

-¿Sí, Eddie?

-Primero, no me llames Eddie y segundo, olvídalo, no quiero saber nada más contigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero… -comenzó a decir obviamente consternado ante tan rotunda negación.

-Olvídalo ¿Quieres? Adiós- dije.

-¡Eddie!- le escuché gritar detrás de mí.

No me importó. Seguí mi camino hacia la única persona con la que quería y necesitaba estar.

Busqué la camioneta roja tan particular de Bella. Nada.

Mierda. Debería de haber corrido para lograr irse tan rápido. Y eso sólo significaba algo… Problemas. Problemas para mí.

Corrí hacia mi volvo y arranqué a fondo, dejando varias caras de sorpresa e incredulidad a mi paso.

¡Cómprense una vida mierdas!, grité en mi mente hacia todos.

Aceleré, aceleré… Y luego desaceleré.

Ir a lo loco como un desesperado detrás de ella no era una buena idea.

Yo, loco + ella, furiosa = Inevitable pelea.

No. No quería eso.

Reduje la velocidad hasta ir a unos muy verdaderamente tristes 80km/h- eso para mí ya era demasiado leeeento.

La reacción de Bella. Su enojo ¡Eran celos! ¡Bella mi Bella estaba celosa! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Simplemente porque pensó que elegiría a Lauren antes que a ella?... ¿O por mí?, Por imaginarme a mí con otra. Arrgg… esto de la mente femenina era un verdadero misterio en verdad.

Uy, uy, uy… Sin duda alguna esto se estaba poniendo interesante ¡Con una mierda! Si esto era de verdad por celos… ¡ESTO ERA PUTAMENTE GENIAL!

_-¡JA-JA-JA! Explícame pequeño idiota ¿Qué tiene de genial el que Bella esté hecha una furia por nosotros? O el que te haya dejado ahí a merced de la oxigenada lujuriosa esa como filete servido en bandeja de plata ¿Eh_?

-Ugghh ¿Otra vez tú? ¡Ya vete de mi mente!- grité en voz alta ya que eso no importaba.

Estaba "solo" gritando en mi auto a… "Mí mismo"… Sacudí mi cabeza ante lo absurdo y contradictorio de mi propia frase.

_-¡Deja de pensar idioteces! Carajo Cullen, si ella te mete una patada será por idiota, eso es seguro_- dijo, luego bufó.

-¡Ya salte de aquí!

-_JA-JA-JA-JA-_ canturreó en tono de burla- ¡_Mira en donde estás tarado_!

Miré para todos lados como desorientado y caí en la cuenta al ver delante de mí a la gran mancha roja del armatoste del monovolumen de Bella. Genial.

Decidí ir a lo seguro primero enviándole un mensaje.

"_Bella, estoy en la puerta sal."_

Al cabo de un laaaargo minuto, me llegó la contestación.

"_¿Y qué demonios haces aquí_?"

"Pues habíamos quedado en ir al claro antes de aquel arranque tuyo ¿recuerdas? Porque yo sí… Ábreme."

Para aquel entonces yo ya estaba de camino hacia la puerta de entrada para tocar suavemente al llegar.

Esperé, esperé… y esperé.

Mierda ¿Acaso no pensaba abrirme?

Automáticamente tras pensar aquello sentí el click del pestillo al correrse y el abrir de la puerta lentamente.

Una Bella con cara de muy pocos amigos asomo sus narices a través de la pequeña rendija.

Por una vez no iba a medir consecuencias ¿Ella estaba celosa? Pues bien. Le quitaría aquella absurda idea de la cabeza de la mejor forma de demostrarlo que sabía y se me ocurrió.

Empujé con mi hombro la puerta hasta quedar frente a ella.

Así, y tan rápido como pude, fue que la empujé con mi cuerpo hasta chocar la pared con la espalda de ella.

Le tomé la cintura con mi mano izquierda y la nuca con la derecha, bajando con fuerza y fiereza mi boca ardientemente deseosa de ella hacia la suya.

El beso subió de temperatura de cero a cien grados en cuestión de segundos. Y se elevó, y se elevó, y se elevó… Y se elevó, no sé si entienden SE-E-LE-VÓ.

Ya no estaba pensando coherentemente.

Ya no pensaba, punto.

No me pregunten cuándo o cómo, sólo sé que en cierto momento que logré abrir los ojos noté- vagamente- que ya no estábamos en el hall de entrada sino en la casi cima de la escaera rumbo al primer piso, más específicamente llegando a la entrada del cuarto de Bella.

No me importó. No me importaba nada más que los labios que estaba besando y la piel que estaba tocando.

Movimientos, ropa, roces, piel, ¿Colchón?

Sí.

No sé cuánto, pero, algunos momentos después vi que ambos nos encontrábamos ya desnudos de la cintura para arriba y en proceso de estarlo de la cintura para abajo.

¿WTF?

-Be… ¿Bella? Yo… -comencé, aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo continuar.

-Sigue Ed… Quiero esto… Por favor… Yo- dijo tras varias respiraciones profundas y costosas.

MIEEEERDA…

¿Y ahora qué?

Bueno, la educada retirada NO era una opción.

Cogérmela hasta desmayarla tampoco.

Ufff…

De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lamento q el capi sea corto = Sí, lo noté… Pero es que en el próx se viene un lemmon y no quería tener que cortar eso ;) así que para el próx ya saben q esperar… Ok?**

**Como siempre nos leemos en otros o directamente el próximo viernes ;)… Besos y cuídense! Guada… **

**¿RWS? ^_^**


	17. Cada día pienso en ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este cap tiene dos posibles canciones para escuchar de fondo cuando vean el * o en todo el cap, como prefieran ustedes.<br>1ºCADA DÍA PIENSO EN TI- de Shakira….O… 2º MY LOVE- by Sia… Ambos son lentos y hermosos sobre todo para el momento en el que las palabras sobran… ;) DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: "Cada día pienso en ti"<strong>

Estaba nerviosa. Pero… No era miedo a hacer algo mal, era… Era algo mucho más… ¿Difícil? Sí, eso, difícil.

Me explicaré para que me entiendan de la manera más fácil que se me ocurre.

1 paso + 1paso + ansias de Bella + mis propios deseos = PROBLEMAS.

PROBLEMAS PARA MÍ.

A ver. Si yo accedía a ir a su ritmo todo terminaría en cuestión de unos cuantos momentos. Pero… ¡Refrenarme a mí mismo me resultaba cada vez más difícil!

Diablos, no hacía ni cinco días en que le había metido mano por primera vez que ya estaba pensando, e imaginando cada posición en la que la quería poseer. En realidad en todas las formas tangibles o no en que la quería reclamar ¿Posesivo? Sí, mucho.

No ¡Enfócate Edward!

_-Ja, sí, enfócate gayward._

Oh, no. No otra vez, gemí para mí.

_-¿Y qué quieres? Tú estás ahí pensando en estupideces como el gay que pareces ser, cuando este camión de mujer te está esperando semi desnuda en la cama y más caliente que la lava de un volcán._

Ok, punto para él.

-Ed… Ed… Por favor- gimió Bella tocando mi pecho con sus tiernas manos.

_-Siiiiii-_ ronroneó el monstruito retirándose una vez más al fondo de mi obnubilada mente.

Y por primera vez no me quedó de otra más que coincidir con él.

Para este omento yo ya estaba encima del cuerpo de Bella sostenido por mis brazos extendidos a sus lados mientras pensaba y la miraba. Sin embargo, aquel leve toque de su mano pareció quitarme todas las fuerzas y que prácticamente me desplomé contra ella deleitándome enormemente en el roce de sus blancos pechos con el mío ¡Dios! ¡Qué exquisita sensación!

Me acomodé más a su lado para que no tuviera que soportar mi peso pero que a la vez quedara atrapada por él.

Coloqué una de mis piernas entre las suyas y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Al rozar su centro con mi rodilla me vi gratamente recompensado con su cálida humedad.

Ella gimió audiblemente ante el contacto. Mierda.

Si antes se podría decir que estaba duro, ahora podía decir verdaderamente que estaba como una roca ¡Era como hierro puro! Creo que en este momento ni siquiera un diamante podría cortarme.

-Ed…- suspiró buscando a ciegas mis labios.

Y obviamente, como el caballero que soy es que ya automáticamente cedí a su silenciosa demanda.

Deposité mis labios en los suyos y exploré su boca como si fuera el mejor néctar en medio de una sequía. Un fruto regalo de dioses.

Mi mano volvió a su rostro para girárselo hacia mí y así conseguir un mayor acceso a aquella hermosa caverna de fuego.

Joder.

¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a besar así?

Llegamos a ese punto en el que no sabría decir con exactitud quien devoraba a quien y a su vez… Tampoco me importaba saberlo. Me encontraba totalmente cautivado y perdido en ella. Nunca la había sentido tan mía y yo tan suyo.

Cuando sentí que mi boca comenzaba a estremecerse por el esfuerzo muscular fue cuando, un poco a regañadientes, abandoné sus labios.

Sin embargo, no habría nada en este mundo que me obligara en este momento a dejar su piel.. NO.

Mi boca podía quedar entumecida o incluso adolorida pero no abandonaría su tierna carne por nada del mundo.

Dirigí mis labios a su mejilla, a su mandíbula, a su oreja, al lóbulo de ésta. A esa parte tan sensible ubicada detrás de la oreja, bajando lentamente por su cuello hacia la nuca, alegrándome al ver su respuesta a ello como un claro estremecimiento. Suspiró y medio gimió cada vez más incontrolablemente, retorciéndose sobre sí misma en busca de un alivio que no le brindaba todavía.

Con una lentitud que hasta a mí me pareció extrema y exasperante fui bajando hasta su hombro y a su brazo y ante brazo hasta llegar a levantar su mano y besar cada línea, nudillo y falange de ella.

Ella sólo se limitó a suspirar con lo que sólo pude definir como simple y claro PLACER.

Un placer que yo compartía evidentemente, ya que el mío era tan sólo un eco del suyo. Todo en mí era así y a penas hasta ahora me había dado cuenta ¿Cuán ciega puede estar una persona a sus propios sentimientos?

Subía su clavícula contraria y comencé a descender por el otro hombro, repitiendo aquel mismo proceso y notando como ella se entregaba relajada y confiada a mis cuidados.

Me excitaba sobremanera el hecho de verla así, tan entregada a mí.

Volví al punto donde sus clavículas se unían y comencé a dejar un sendero de besos en camino hacia su pecho. Dejé besos por toda la extensión central hasta toparme con su ombligo y de ahí regresando una vez más. Con la mano derecha tomé uno de sus pechos y comencé a acariciarlo sin llegar nunca a tocar aquella punta que tanta sensibilidad tenía.

Recuerdo que una vez una chica me dijo que lo mejor era dejar aquello para el final cuando la chica en cuestión ya estuviera verdaderamente caliente. Y como yo no quería estropear nada con mi Bella… Era mejor intentarlo así… Al fin y al cabo… Ambos estábamos aprendiendo del otro.

Seguí regando beso tras beso por su estómago, por sus pechos, por su cuello, por sus hombros… Y su boca, su hermosa, dulce y tierna boca.

Nuestras pieles estaban enfebrecidas y ya comenzando a perlarse de un tenue sudor por la actividad realizada sumada al calor ambiental. Nuestros músculos tensos, expectantes, anhelantes de una liberación que necesitábamos tener y que a la vez ambos retrasábamos para extender el proceso. Disfrutando del camino, como se diría. Todo era contradictorio con ella pero cada partícula, cada átomo, cada célula de su ser me hacía amarla con una inmensa locura. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo un poco más. Mis manos se movían a través de su cuerpo mientras mis oídos se deleitaban n el sonido del roce entre nuestros cuerpos y en los pequeños gemidos de placer que surgían de su boca.

Era cada día pensar en ella, cada hora pensarla un poco más. Era escuchar en mis oídos el retumbar de los relojes y seguir pensándola. Un constante tic-tac en mis pensamientos que nublaban sin control ni razón todo lo demás., eclipsando sin siquiera saberlo o notarlo todo el resto del mundo a mis ojos.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué de mi frenética persecución hacia ella.

Y entonces todo cobró un nuevo significado para mí.

Yo estaba retrasando algo que ansiaba con locura casi desmedida y sin embargo, ese era el único medio para demostrarle y hacerle sentir todo cuanto sentía por ella. El resto seria cosa de hablar, pero… Los sentimientos se basaban en hechos más que en palabras; y nosotros, ambos, éramos demasiado nuevos en esto como para decir un TE AMO y no pensar o sentirlo hueco.

A lo largo de mi vida había aprendido que había millones de diferentes variantes de amor pero el que sentía por ella era el más difícil de demostrar.

La besé intensamente mientras una de mis manos se afianzaba junto a su rostro apoyando allí el codo para mantener mi peso, y la otra comenzaba a buscar el camino hacia su sexo.

Hoy no sería el día. Pero a partir de hoy tampoco sería aquel que lo impediría. Planearía algo especial para ambos. Algo que recordaríamos toda nuestra vida estuviésemos juntos o no.

Acaricié con lentitud aquella pequeña protuberancia que tanto placer causaba terminando por tenderme una vez más sobre ella y escondiendo mis caderas para que no tocara mi muy ansioso y necesitado miembro.

-Ed- suspiró.

Y ese simple y pequeño suspiro me llegó completamente al alma.

-Sshh- yo sabía que era lo que quería decir-. Hoy es para ti pequeña.

Frunció el ceño e hizo u adorable puchero y sin contenerme le besé ambos. La vi abrir la boca para hablar, pero el sonido murió antes de comenzar ya que yo moví adrede mis dedos hacia su entrada introduciendo dos de ellos en un solo movimiento, disfrutando ampliamente de cómo sus paredes cálidas me apretaban y estimulando directamente aquel punto que sabía le causaría un delirio de placer.

-Ed… Yo… Ed… Oh…- decía y repetía casi incoherentemente de forma entrecortada por los suspiros y gemidos de placer que emitía.

Sentía como si todo pasara en cámara lenta en estos momentos. Guardando fielmente flashes de nosotros en mi memoria para deleitarme con ellos a través del tiempo y distancias. Los recuerdos no te los roba nadie y de los buenos momentos hay que tener varios. Sentía una melodía surgir en mi cerebro, una nana perfecta para este momento y todos aquellos similares que tuviera con ella. Ella era mi musa, siempre lo había sido. Siguiendo sus pasos a donde quiera que iba como si mis pies y mi cuerpo se negara ante la posibilidad de otra opción.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad pequeña?- dije sin poder contenerme, frenando mis movimientos y mirándola con intensidad.

No sé qué logró ver en mis ojos, pero en los de ella vi absoluta comprensión, miedo… Y algo más que no llegué a identificar.

-Sí, Ed, lo sé. Y sabes que yo también… Yo también te quiero Ed… Mucho… Demasiado- dijo.

Casi me congelo cuando la escuché decir aquello con aquella gran intensidad en su mirada. Casi.

Sin embargo hice lo que aquel momento me apremiaba a hacer, que fue reclamar su boca tratando de con cada movimiento revelarme un poco más ante ella. La sensación era deliciosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Comencé a acariciarla en serio en su femineidad mientras ella me acariciaba con ansias mi pecho, mis brazos, mi cuello, mi rostro… Mi boca.

En el momento culminante de su placer ella no cerró los ojos sólo contrajo su cuerpo, pero los ojos, esos cristalinos pozos chocolate estaban clavados en los míos, demostrándome sin barreras el placer que le había causado. Aun cuando sus espasmos habían arremetido nuestras miradas no se desconectaban. Estábamos en nuestra propia nube, en nuestro propio mundo. La conexión era casi tangible y por un momento… Por un momento sentí que ella podía ver la magnitud de mis sentimientos con absoluta claridad, como si me viera el alma.

Fue un momento sumamente mágico. Un momento que recordaría por siempre.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo ella alzó una de sus manos y me acarició la mejilla de manera tierna, como cuando de chicos intentaba consolarme por algo en silencio, siempre fue mi soporte incluso en mi silencio. Pasó el revés de su mano unas cuantas veces mirando su propio movimiento y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos y sonrió. Esa sonrisa era la más espectacular que le hubiera visto jamás. Era tan cálida, tan… indescriptible para quien no la viera. Y era mía.

Lentamente levantó su rostro hacia el mío y me dio un beso tan ligero y suave como el respiro de un ángel.

-Bella yo…

No sé qué es lo que quise empezar a decir, yo sólo dije aquello sin pensar. No sé si quería terminar así con todo esto y declararle todo lo que sentía por ella o tan sólo decir alguna burrada de las mías. No lo sé y nunca lo sabría porque ella ni siquiera me dio tiempo para pensar en ello. Simplemente colocó u dedo sobre mis labios y besó de nuevo aún sobre él.

-Shh… No hables- dijo bajando y acomodándose en mi pecho muy cerca de donde mi corazón latía casi de manera estrepitosa- Sólo, sólo quedémonos así un rato ¿Quieres?

Me costó un par de segundos y otros cuantos carraspeos, pero al fin logré encontrar de nuevo mi voz.

-Seguro pequeña. Lo que quieras- dije besando su coronilla.

No supe cuándo pero de pronto desperté con un cosquilleo en los labios. Un beso. Rápidamente flashes de todo lo sucedido en el día de hoy volvió de golpe a mi mente aun embotada por el sueño. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme a una muy sonriente Bella enfrente de mi rostro y prácticamente encima de mi cuerpo. Bueno ese era un despertar que me encantaría tener todos los días de mi vida, pensé esbozando una tonta sonrisita en mis labios.

-Levántate dormilón… Ya es tarde- ¿Cómo? ¿Tarde?

Giré mi rostro para ver por a través de la ventana… Nada. Y me refiero a que no se veía nada. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Mierda

-Mierda.

-Lo sé. Nos quedamos sumamente dormidos y ya casi son las 9 de la noche. Yo acabo de despertar. Charlie no tarda en venir.

-Mierda.

Parecía que era lo único que podía decir.

-Exacto. Ni siquiera puedo poner de excusa como que haremos maratón de películas porque mañana es día de instituto… Y ya sabes lo que Charlie piensa de las distracciones entre semana.

Sonreí. Si tan solo supiera que tipo de nuevas distracciones llevaba su hija ahora ¡Joder Cullen! Este no es momento para andar pensando en eso. Si el jefe Swan te encuentra en estas fachas y con esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara sabrá de inmediato que algo está pasando ¡Y adiós a tanto permisito de salida con ella! Uffff… Hora de partir.

En eso estaba pensando cuando sentimos a un auto estacionarse lentamente frente a la casa.

-Mierda- dijimos los dos saltando de la cama.

No sé como pero en cuestión de segundos Bella estaba completamente cambiada con otra ropa, sólo unos pantalones holgados de chándal y una remerita ajustada al cuerpo que debe de ser de cuando tenía catorce. Yo en cambio me encontraba tan nervioso que apenas si podía meter los pies en las zapatillas. Bella corrió a abrir las ventanas de su cuarto y el aire puro fue más que bien recibido para disipar mi nube, y luego corrió hacia el baño mientras el sonido de la llave abriendo el cerrojo ¿Cuándo habíamos puesto el cerrojo? Me encogí internamente al no saber la respuesta. Bella volvió con la cara lavada y el pelo atado en una coleta alta- de seguro fue un caso imposible desenredarlo a tiempo-, tomó como si nada unos libros de ciencias y encendió el ordenador- que era más viejo que mi abuela debería añadir- dándole unos pequeños golpes al modem para que activara más rápido, increíblemente… Funcionó.

-¡Bella ¿Está Edward en casa?

No quisiera admitirlo, pero temblé al escuchar una nota desaprobatoria en su voz.

-¡Sí, papá! ¡Estamos en mi cuarto viendo algo en internet!

Se escucharon sus pesados pasos por la escalera mientras yo internamente me encontraba rogando como una niña que se hubiera acordado de dejar la pistola guardada como todos los días. Y… Aunque no lo crean i monstruito se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

_-¡No jodas! ¡Nos va a hacer picadillo! ¡Y aún ni lo hemos hecho_!

Ok. Tenía razón. Mierda.

La puerta se abrió y para este entonces bella estaba tranquilamente frente a la pantalla con una imagen gigante de una célula frente a ella y haciéndose la que comparaba con el libro que tenía. Y yo… Bueno yo estaba sentado a su lado, pero más tieso que un palo y más nervioso que un ladrón acorralado.

-Hola chicos… Bella, es tarde- dijo inspeccionando ligeramente el cuarto. Sé que miró la cama arrugada y la ventana abierta más de lo común pero no acotó nada al respecto.

-Oh, es cierto. Lo siento. Reneé no vendrá a cenar… Está en la casa de Esme viendo no sé qué cosas para mi vestido de graduación y aviso que cenaría allá.

¿De en serio? ¿Y cuándo se había enterado de eso?

-Oh, bien.

-Enseguida preparo la cena- se giró hacia mí- Edward ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Eh, no mejor no… Es cierto ya es tarde y me quiero acostar temprano para mañana.

-Bien- acotó Charlie mirándome raro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

¡Hey! No es que fuera un cobarde… ¡Pero el tipo era un policía con permiso de arma por todos los santos y yo el afortunado que se estaba metiendo con su hija!

-Bien- dije poniéndome de pie-. Mejor me marcho. Hablamos mañana Bella- dije mirándola intensa y fugazmente.

-Oh. Te acompaño.

-Bien, yo iré a cambiarme- acotó Charlie mirándonos a ambos.

Me alegré de no hacer el ridículo buscando mi mochila porque la verdad era que la había dejado en el auto.

Llegamos a la puerta y Bella la sostuvo hasta que pasé. Una vez fuera me giré mirando que nadie nos viera y me acerqué rápidamente para robarle un muy buen beso de buenas noches que ella devolvió gustosa relajándose entre mis brazos.

Lamentaba sobremanera no poder prolongarlo pero…

Me separé.

-Mañana hablaremos pequeña.

Ella asintió aun con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y me regaló una sonrisa idéntica a la de antes de dormirnos que causó que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

-Ad… Hasta mañana Ed.

-Hasta luego Bella- dije lleno de diversos significados que esperaba que ella fuera viendo y sintiendo de a poco.

Me obligué a dar media vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto. Feliz de ahora no tener que esconder de nadie la alegría reflejada en mi rostro.

Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

><p><strong>BUEEEEENO… CREO QUE ME PORTÉ… DESPUÉS DE TANTO CAPI CORTO ESTE ES UN POCO MÁS LARGO. PARTICULARMENTE A MI ME ENCANTÓ HACERLO… QUIZÁS VARIAS ESPERABAN UN SUPER LEMMON Y MIS DISCULPAS POR ESO, PERO ME SALIÓ MÁS BIEN INTROSPECTIVO Y ROMÁNTICO COMOHABRÁN VISTO ;)… ESTE FIC ESTÁ LLENO DE PROCESOS Y LA PARTE MÁS LINDA ES EL CAMINO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO =D<strong>

**COMO SIEMPRE NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES, BESOS Y CUÍDENSE… GUADA… ¿RWS? =)**


	18. Cuenta regresiva

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: "Cuenta regresiva"<strong>

Ya estuvo… No iba a resistirme más.

Marqué los números indicados y… Listo.

"Do you remember when we didn't care. We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there. Do you remember you at all. Another heart calls"

Comenzó a escucharse el backtone… mmm... Este era nuevo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando no nos importaba? éramos solo dos chicos que aprovechaban el momento cuando estaba allí ¿Te recuerdas? otro corazón llama..."

Vaya…

-¿Hola? ¿Qué pasó?

-Hola… La verdad, nada pero… quería escucharte ¿Estabas ocupada?-pregunté tan solo por cortesía.

-Noooo, ya sabes que no… Estaba pensando… En lo de hoy.

-Y… ¿En qué?- pregunté entre congelado y atontado por la pregunta ¿Ella no estaría pensando o considerando la idea de echarse atrás después de lo de hoy, verdad?

-Bueno, en diferentes cosas ¿Sabes?- escuché ruido de fondo como acomodándose en la cama y luego un suspiro- ¿No es raro para ti? Digo ¿Cómo si todo estuviera cambiando o fuera diferente de pronto? No sé cómo explicarme ¡Es más! ¡Ya ni sé si debiera de hablarlo contigo!- dijo terminando con un sonoro bufido.

Mierda. No sabía si ponerme a saltar o a temblar. Bella lo estaba notando, estaba tomando conciencia de los verdaderos y drásticos cambios que ahora iban surgiendo en nuestra relación, ese pequeño salto a la delgada línea que nos delimitaba desde tan chicos. Y sobre todo, estaba tomando aparente conciencia sobre lo que sobrevendría.

Sin embargo, antes de que la felicidad o el miedo me embargaran, me enfoqué en el motivo principal de mi entera existencia. Ante todo, era su amigo. Sí, la amaba, pero la base de nuestro, mi amor, se basó en años de cada sentimiento que conllevaba una profunda amistad. Y un amigo siempre, SIEMPRE brindaba lo que el otro necesitaba.

-Tranquila pequeña, respira- dije lo más calmo que pude con mi voz relajada y a la vez, relajante. Escuché una respiración profunda y luego una expiración aun mayor desde el otro lado de la línea-… ¿Mejor?

-Eso creo.

-Bien. Primero que nada, quiero que nunca, JAMÁS, dudes de que puedes o no decirme. Siempre estaré para ti, no importa el qué. Puedes no "querer" decirme algo, pero por propia elección, no por miedo ¿Ok?- se escuchó un tenue "ajá" y un movimiento de mantas. Yo seguí-. Y con respecto a lo otro "creo" saber cómo te sientes. La base, líneas y seguridad de nuestra conocida y cómoda están cambiando, mejor dicho, nosotros estamos cambiando. Nuestras visiones del otro varían y se confunden porque están viendo una nueva faceta del otro que obviamente no conocíamos.

-Vaya- se escuchó después de unos cuantos segundos-, estás hecho todo un filósofo Edward.

Una nueva pausa. Casi podía verla mirando un punto fijo y moviendo sus manos inconscientemente, perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos.

-Deja de retorcerte los dedos- dije en voz baja.

-Vale, vale… ¿Cómo…?

-Te lo dije Bells, nos conocemos tanto, demasiado, prácticamente más que a nosotros mismos. Eso no va a cambiar, al contrario, todo nos lleva a conocernos más como personas tanto al otro como a nosotros- hice una pausa para que hablara.

.Pero… ¿No te da miedo? ¿Qué pasaría… Qué pasaría si luego… nuestra amistad cambia?- estaba seguro de que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

-No te muerdas el labio- dije suave-, te lastimas- ella bufó al otro lado.

-Ya ¿Ok?

Reí por lo bajo.

A veces era bastante infantil, y más cuando se enfurruñaba con algo o alguien.

-Ok. Y, volviendo a lo que decías… Para ser sincero, sí, tengo miedo. Pero mi miedo radica en que uno de los dos no se atreva a cambiar o a aceptar el cambio y no al cambio mismo. Nuestra amistad cambiará, eso es prácticamente un hecho pero… Y como te dije aquella vez, nuestra relación cambiará en la medida de que nosotros lo permitamos. Por ejemplo: Tú nunca tuviste duda sobre decirme o no algo, si no lo hiciste era porque no querías, tú misma lo dijiste, y ése es precisamente el tipo de cambio que debemos evitar. Si podemos experimentar sobre el sexo o sobre nuestra reacción, pero nuestro mayor tesoro es la confianza que nos tenemos, esa fe ciega en el otro, lo sabes. Tienes que aprender a distinguir que eso sí es algo que no debemos de cambiar o perder.

-Lo sé… Pero… Por un momento, todo esto, me abrumó… Sé lo que quiero… O quería… De pronto ya no sé si mis prioridades son las mismas y… No lo entiendo. Me siento confundida pero, no cuando estoy contigo, extrañamente todo cobra sentido cuando estoy contigo. Todo resulta ser tan natural cuando estamos juntos, que hasta llego al punto de olvidar todas las dudas o preguntas que me surgen a solas. No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. Yo pensé…

Esperé a escuchar algo más, pero de pronto quedó muda.

Suspiré y meneé la cabeza.

-Tú pensaste que todo sería igual, que solo sería sexo, que los sentimientos se mantendrían intactos ¿Verdad?- se escuchó un bufido y otro "ajá" dicho completamente a regañadientes de su parte.

Era la contradicción de su entera persona una de la cualidades que más amaba de ella. En un momento, era una hermosa y desquiciante niña con un tierno puchero, y al siguiente se convertía ante tus ojos en una diosa capaz de rivalizar y superar a las mismísimas diosas de la pasión, la lujuria… Y del amor.

-Bueno quizás no del todo, pero sí, en general esperaba algo similar. Uffff… Ya sé que me estoy comportando como una boba, pero Ed… Tengo miedo- susurró al final.

En respuesta mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos que por milagro no me causó un paro o como mínimo una embolia. Menos mal que al menos me encontraba acostado.

Quise correr a abrazarla tan fuerte como pudiera. –Lo sé, y te entiendo. Es normal porque tú no lo planeaste así y esto debe de hacerte sentir algo, insegura, quiero decir sobre lo que hasta ahora habías dado por sentado.

-Puede ser, no lo sé. Sí, puede que sea algo de eso, me molesta no saber, y que todo parezca cambiar tan aprisa entre nosotros y… No te lo he preguntado ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

¿Y ahora que le digo? Oh genial, estoy enamorado, o… Un poco como tú, pero lo mío es porque tú aún me vez como el niño que te llevó las toallitas y no como el hombre que estoy siendo e intentando ser para ti. Naaaaaa… No creo que ninguna de las dos me beneficie en algo.

-¿Edward?

_Genial Cullen ¡Habla de una puta vez!_- me gritó el monstruito en mi cabeza poniéndose de un extraño color verdoso… ¡JA! Parecía el increíble Hulk- él me gruñó.

-Eeehh… Sí, disculpa… Pues yo… La verdad es que yo acepté desde un principio que las cosas podrías cambiar, pero siempre quise creer que sólo serían para bien. Bella, pequeña, soy yo, Edward- dije sonriendo-. Quizás ya no sea el pálido y medio loco que era de pequeño o como me conociste, pero, si hay algo que no debes de dudar es de mí es, primero porque no seré un niño pero soy un hombre que sabe todo de ti y segundo, porque soy un hombre que te quiere con locura, de todas las formas en que uno puede querer a una persona.

Ok, sí, la regué, exceso de información, me fui de boca ¿Pero que quieren? Las palabras comenzaron a fluir de mi boca y yo tan solo pude notar lo que decía un segundo después de escucharlo.

Hubo una pausa exageradamente larga- para mí.

-Ed- ella bufó y luego siguió como si nada-. Tonto. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo también. Eres… Todo para mí. Eres la persona que más quiero, conozco y confío ¡Incluso más que en mis padres! Jajaja…

Ok, el momento crítico y dramático pasó.

-¿Mejor peque?

-Seee… Lo siento… Al parecer fue tan sólo uno de mis ataques de dudas existenciales, creo. No hablemos más de eso- bostezó al final de la última palabra.

-Ya es tarde Bells. Vete a dormir.

-Noooo… quieeerooo…

-¿Quieres que te cante para dormir como cuando eras pequeña?

-Aajaaa… mmhhh… Sip.

-De acuerdo… Recuéstate, y por cierto, mañana pasaré por ti ¿Ok? Quiero hablar contigo a la salida.

-Mmmhh..

-Beeella.

-Oí, oí,de acuerdo… Mañana, salida, hablar… Cántame- se quejó volviendo a bostezar sonoramente mientras yo me acomodaba mejor en mi propia cama.

-Bien.

_**"You are everything I need to see**_

_**Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me**_

_**Laugh and come and look into me**_

_**Drips of moonlight washing over me**_

_**Can I show you what want from me**_

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

_**After all these years, one thing is true**_

_**Constant force within my heart is you**_

_**You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you**_

_**I treasure every day I spend with you**_

_**All the things I am come down to you…"**_

Comencé a tararear la letra despacio, susurrando tan leve como un pequeño suspiro a través de la línea.

Mientras cantaba la letra me llegaba como nunca antes y flashes de todos, o al menos la gran mayoría de recuerdos de ella, de nosotros, juntos.

Hacíamos todo y de todo y eso en algún momento llegó a confundir a los mayores. Para ellos Bella de pequeña había sido la machona cuando jugaba conmigo al básquet, al beisball o incluso al futbol o videojuegos de carreras y yo de pronto era el "mariquita" cuando algunos de mis hermanos o sus amigos me veían jugar al té y a las muñecas o incluso a la maestra y esas cosas cuando Bella tenía sus momentos de "soy una niña y juego con muñecas". Cosa que por suerte no le duraba demasiado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de las tantas burlas que nos hemos ganado y que todavía a veces recibimos por siempre andar juntos y a la vez no ser nada más que amigos, a pesar de todo y de todos nunca nos hemos separado. Siempre fuimos el uno con el otro y ambos contra todos. Si estaba con ella, sentía poder contra cualquiera o cualquier cosa. Ella me hacía más fuerte y seguro.

Me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos mientras aun le cantaba que el tenue suspiro de placer desde el otro lado de la línea me sobresaltó por un momento. La suave respiración acompasada me indicó que Bella al fin se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Edward- susurró entre suspiros hablando entre sueños como hacía siempre y dejándome claramente embobado por unos cuantos segundos más.

-Duerme bien mi pequeña- le dije antes de pulsar el botón que finalizaría la llamada y sumirme yo también en los brazos de Morfeo con una gran y muy estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

La mañana siguiente se presentó de lo más normal y rutinaria.

-Buenos días- dije aun contento y sonriente por lo de ayer.

Alice me miró sospechosamente pero, increíblemente no acotó o cuestioné nada. Sin embargo, ella no fue la única en quedárseme viendo así.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso era tan raro que estuviera alegre?

-¿Qué?- pregunté finalmente sin poderme contener para cortar aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado.

Mi padre pestañeó y se puso de pie, dio un beso a mi madre y con un saludo general se despidió de todos para ir a trabajar, más sin embargo, al pasar por mi lado se acercó y dijo en forma suave:

-Lo que sea que te tenga así me alegro por ti. Hasta luego- dijo en voz baja y elevándola tan solo un poco al final.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, terminen su desayuno o se les va a hacer tarde. Me acerqué a la cafetera y me bebí una taza que tomé prácticamente de golpe. Me giré para tomar dos pastelitos de mora que había hecho mi madre y volví a la silla por mi mochila.

-Yo ya me voy- dije tragando y caminando para darle un beso a mi madre antes de irme.

-Pero… De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, Cuídate- dijo ella sonriente.

-¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!

-No, Alice, hoy no- contesté rápidamente al ver que se pondría de pie para ir a buscar sus cosas. Ella quedó de piedra.

-¿Eh?- endureció el rostro.

¿Había dicho ya que nadie, NADIE le negaba algo a Alice? No, ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Bueno no es que en realidad deba importante o algo, pero, ahora debo irme a buscar a Bella y a la salida me iré con ella también, así que no quiero andar cargando contigo para esperar a Jasper o cualquier otra cosa- dije. Sin saber bien porqué había comenzado a enojarme ¿Por qué siempre debía de rendirle explicaciones?- Adiós, nos vemos luego.

-¡Edward…!- gritó la enana quien siempre había odiado no salirse con la suya.

-Alice vete con Emmet o en tu auto- dije por sobre mi hombro.

-Ah no hermanito… ¡Yo me voy con mi Rosie y no quiero malos tercios! ¡Escuchaste!- gritó porque yo ya me encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Díselo a ella!- grité de vuelta mientras salía corriendo a mi auto y escuchando un serio gruñido de fondo.

A mí la enana no me engañaba. Ella sabía que iría donde Bella y de seguro planeaba hacer alguna de las suyas. Esta vez no. Esta vez no lo iba a permitir. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinara mi frágil posibilidad.

Conduje el auto mientras iba escuchando muy fuerte una canción de los Red hot, Porcelain.

En cierta forma ese tema me hacía recordarla. "Porcelana", tal como era su piel; blanca, suave, quebradiza, hermosa.

Llegué a su casa y nuestra perfecta sincronización nos hizo, a ella abrir la puerta y a mí llegar en el momento exacto en el que lo hacía.

-Hola ¿Estás sola?- ella me sonrió y luego negó con algo de pena en su rostro.

-Hola Ed. Llegas temprano. Mi madre está en la cocina.

Ooowww… Mi sonrisa se borró rápidamente por unos cuantos segundos.

-¿En la cocina?- Bella me miro extrañada y asintió con lentitud.

Yo sólo sonreí de lado y no le di tiempo a nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeenoo… Lo sé, lo siento… Ya parece figurita repetida, cada dos x 3 me atraso con este. Bueno, en realidad hoy es miércoles y ya está pero saben q siempre subo todo junto =…**  
><strong>En fin, tengo ya varias ideas para este fic pero nunca tengo tiempo de escribirlas y es que yo primero lo hago a la antigua en papel y lápiz y ya luego lo edito en la pc… En fin<strong>  
><strong>Nos leemos… PRONTO… Ya no pongo día jajaja… besos y cuídense… ¿RWS? Guada*<strong>  
><strong>****Por cierto en mi perfil puse arriba de todo un link en el cuál ya pueden votar para el concurso de Bella Loves Fanfiction… dénse una vuelta ;)***<strong>

**Y AQUÍ ESTÁ LA LETRA TAN HERMOSA QUE USÉ COMO NANA, SI PUEDEN ESCÚCHENLA ;p**

Ángel mío

Eres todo, necesito verlo

Sonríe y, luz de solo, créame luz de sol,

Ríe y ven y mira a través de mí.

Gotas de luz de luna lavándome.

Puedo mostrarte que proviene de mí?

Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?

Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?

Ángel, tengo que confesarte

Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,

Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti…

Después de todos esos años,

Una cosa es verdad,

Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mí.

Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…

Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,

Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…

Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?

Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?

Ángel, tengo que confesarte

Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,

Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti…

De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,

De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo,

De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,

Por fin puedo quedarme,

Dándote un obsequio para que me recuerdes…

Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?

Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?

Ángel, tengo que confesarte

Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,

Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti…

Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?

Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?

Ángel, tengo que confesarte

Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,

Y no sé dónde estaría sin ti… sin ti…

*ANGEL OF MINE by EVANESCENSE*


	19. Atascado

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>OKEEEEY, PARA LAS QUE VIERON EL FACE YA LO DIJE, NO ESTUVE ACTUALIZANDO PORQUE NO TENÍA MODEM... <strong>**LO SÉ, LO SIENTO... =)**

**OTRA COSA, DICIEMBRE VA A SER UN MES COMPLICADO... TENGO MUCHOS FESTEJOS, FIESTAS, REUNIONES ACTOS Y DEMÁS ASÍ QUE AVISO QUE SI NO LLEGO ES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO ¿OKIS? POR LO PRONTO ESTE CAP ES EL LUNES (XQ NO IBA A ESPERAR HASTA EL VIERNES ;)) PERO YA EL PRÓX LO SUBO RECIÉN EL VIERNES 9/12... ESPERO LES GUSTE!  
><strong>

**_.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RWS, ALERTS Y FAVORITOS… DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY FELIZ! . . . LAS KIERO CHIKIS!…. =D .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: "Atascado"<strong>

Prontamente encerré su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared tomando al fin posesión de su boca de manera un tanto ansiosa, casi salvaje diría. Me deleité en cada roce, cada movimiento y sabor de ella; y así, tan pronto como la tomé, la solté. Ya me había arriesgado bastante.

Mi ego y… mmm… otras "cosas", crecieron cuando la vi allí, así, contra la pared-aunque ahora aparentemente era más bien sus soporte para no caerse-, con las mejillas arreboladas y su respiración agitada; con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, húmedos e hinchados. Joder, quería volver a besarla. Pero no.

-Em… ¿Bella?- le llamé al darme cuenta de que no reaccionaba.

Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró frunciendo el ceño con una mirada mezcla entre lo que se diría 'caliente' y furibunda.

Alargó su mano para agarrar en un puño por debajo del cuello de mi remera y tirarme ahora a mí contra la pared contraria a la suya. Claramente no esperaba que fuera eso lo que hiciera, sino que… ¡PUTA MADRE!

Ella clavó sus ojos en mí, ojos que revelaban deseo, lujuria y… Hambre, y luego me dirigió una sonrisa sardónica que me hizo querer temblar antes de sentir que con su otra mano, y sin ningún aviso o reseña por su parte, llevó su mano "allí", justo donde mi deseo era tan patente que latía con vida propia.

Mi cuerpo, en un impulso puramente físico se arqueó contra ella, presionando aun más aquella delicada parte contra su tierna mano, haciéndome apretar los puños para no tomarla allí mismo y los dientes para no proferir un fuerte y hondo gemido. Siseé, porque al parecer eso era lo único que podía hacer.

-¿Bella?

Me congelé.

Ella se sonrojó al percatarse de como por acto reflejo al susto que se llevó, había terminado por hacer más firme su agarre. Creo que sentí deseos de llorar cuando sentí como su mano se retiraba.

La miré.

Ella me miró también, y luego sonrió, sabedora de lo que me había provocado y luego simplemente se giró para dirigirse hacia la cocina de donde había provenido el llamado.

_Seeeeeeeee ¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!-_ siseó el monstruito rojo de ira y mirándola feo cuando partía- _¿Cómo putas puede dejarnos asiiii?-_ gritó, gimió, lloriqueó mientras con ambas manos se sobaba la zona a reconfortar. Daba pena.

En eso debía concordar.

-Ja! Cómo para no hacerlo… Y dime ¿Cómo vas a ir a saludar a Rennè con esa tienda de campaña que llevas ahora encima y enteramente por su culpa?

Bajé la mirada ¡Mierda! Y… ¿MIERDA!

-Edward, cariño ¡Ven a la cocina!- gritó justo Rennè.

-Voooy- grité en respuesta pensando intensamente en los sonidos que a veces se escuchaban desde la habitación de mis padres…

Brrrrrrr… Asco…

Inmediatamente mi 'problema' desapareció como por arte de magia y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda por completo. "Esos" eran ruidos que ningún hijo debería de escuchar ni imágenes que se deberían ver. Puaj. Ya era bastante feo ser consciente de como tus padres te procrearon pero… Saber que aún seguían en ello más de veinte años después de casados era… Demasiado.

-Buenos días Rennè- dije yendo a saludarla y viendo como Bella escondía su sonrisa tras su taza de café. Maldita.

-Hola tesoro, buenos días.

-OK, ya estoy- dijo Bella tras dejar su taza en la pileta para lavar- Vámonos.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó su madre. Era verdad, aún quedaban veinte minutos antes del timbre de entrada y llegábamos tan solo en cinco. Bella se mordió el labio.

-Sip. Tengo algo que hacer antes- Bella la saludó con un beso y salió pitando hacia la puerta ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ok ¡Nos vemos Rennè!- dije por sobre mi hombro siguiéndola.

Me alegraba saber que al menos su madre incluso más despistada que ella, ya qu de otro modo hubiera notado de seguro como los labios de ambos estaban completamente rojos y levemente hinchados por el casi furioso beso anterior.

-¡Bella recuerda lo de hoy!- gritó Rennè justo cuando llegábamos a la puerta.

-¡Siiii!- contestó ella terminando con un portazo.

Subimos al auto e inmediatamente fuimos camino al instituto.

Bella estuvo todo el viaje un tanto, extraña. Se mantuvo en silencio y solo se limitó a cambiar de cd y poner el radio justo cuando sonaba de fondo el tema de Creep de Radiohead, un clásico. Tarareó un poco ciertas partes de la letra, pero luego se quedó sumida de nuevo en su silencio. En su mundo.

Hoy estaba algo 'rara'.

Por fin llegamos al aparcamiento, donde aproveché para estacionar en un lugar cercano a la entrada aprovechando el hecho de que prácticamente no había ningún auto todavía.

-¿Edward?- me llamó aun sin mirarme.

-¿Sí?

Vi que comenzó a decir algo pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios ella meneó la cabeza y suspiró… Luego habló.

-Gracias por lo de ayer- no le entendí-, por calmarme, por estar. La verdad es que, por unos segundos… Sí consideré echarme atrás- mi corazón galopó un poco más lento-, pero…- se giró a verme y ya no dijo más, solo se quedó mirándome.

-¿Pero?

Ella no dijo nada más con palabras. Simplemente estiró sus manos y tomó mi rostro acercándolo al suyo hasta posar sus labios carnosos sobre los míos ¿Está demás decir que le correspondí de inmediato? ¿No? Bueno, lo hice. Era casi como si mi cuerpo se complementara con el suyo, dándole sin pedidos ni demandas todo lo que ella necesitara de mí.

Nos besamos de manera suave, lenta, pausada, a cada paso descubriendo una faceta nueva de nosotros mismos, o al menos esa fue mi impresión… Algún día le preguntaría a Bella que sentía ella en estos momentos robados conmigo.

Todo muy bien y lindo; hasta que recordé donde estábamos.

Aparentemente no había pasado mucho ya que solo había unos cuantos autos más, pero bueno, no creí que a ella le gustara levantar sospechas o especulaciones de nosotros que en verdad no eran, o que al menos el resto no debieran saber todavía.

Lentamente separé mis labios y pegué mi frente a la suya, mirándola, observando encantado como batía sus párpados hasta lograr abrirlos para luego enfocar sus orbes chocolates en los míos.

Ninguno dijo nada pero en el ambiente podía sentirse como algo nuevo y extraño iba creciendo, como algo nuevo nos hacía tomar mayor y verdadera conciencia el uno del otro.

-Edward yo…- coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios. Sea lo que sea que fuera a decir sin duda no sería lo que yo quería escuchar. No todavía.

-Sshh…- ella me miró interrogante- Hablaremos luego ¿De acuerdo?

Ella, muy seria ahora-incluso diría que demasiado- se separó un poco, y asintió.

-Bien- sonrió tal y como siempre- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- dije antes de bajar del auto y correr a abrirle la puerta ante lo cual bufó sonora y graciosamente para luego rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

Bajó del auto y antes de que echáramos a andar me detuvo.

-Ed… -suspiró- Sé que a ti te molestó el hecho de que te dijera que sí quizás probaría también con otros- yo inconscientemente me sentí endurecer la quijada- Así que…- respiró hondo y me miró fijo- No lo haré. Quiero que sepas que no lo haré.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin poder contenerme.

No me malentiendan. Me encantaba que esas palabras salieran de su boca pero ¿En verdad? Bueno, en verdad quería ver, o más bien saber, el trasfondo de aquella repentina desición.

-No lo sé… Aún- dijo bajando la mirada-. En verdad no lo sé. No sé bien que es lo que está cambiando, no puedo seguirte el ritmo y, creo que por eso vino todo el arrebato de ayer, el miedo. De pronto, al pensar en ella, me imagino a mí misma con alguien más, así, y… Sólo… No lo sé, de pronto ya no me pareció 'correcto'…- dijo mientras terminaba de apoyarse sobre el coche y negaba con la cabeza.

Yo no… Yo solo…

No podía pensar. Me la quedé mirando y no podría decir si mi mente estaba en blanco, o en verdad estaba tan revuelta que no podía encontrar nada en particular. Mucho menos hablar.

Finalmente después de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron infinitos, ella enfocó su mirada en la mía y, no sé qué vio… Ella tan solo tendió los brazos hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza de la forma más tierna que lo hubiera hecho jamás.

No me preocupaba de nada, no era consciente de nada y tampoco quería serlo, no ahora. Y sin embargo el tiempo y las circunstancias suelen ser de lo más crueles.

Como era de esperarse algo nos interrumpió.

El sonido del timbre de entrada nos sobresaltó a ambos haciendo que nos alejáramos.

Todavía algo aturdido miré alrededor y noté que había ya varios estudiantes, varios de ellos mirándonos con poco disimulo. Y, entre ellas, varias de las chicas con las que había estado en algún momento con verdadero enojo en sus rostros frívolos, sólo algunas. Más allá de ellas, estaba la duende.

Me enfoqué de nuevo en la hermosa persona que tenía delante cuando sentí su tibia mano en la mejilla. Bella se puso en puntas de pie y me dio un ligero beso en la comisura de mis anhelantes y deseosos labios, mientras que yo sin poder evitarlo le apreté su cintura para que el beso durara apenas un segundo más. Abrí grande los ojos después ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me miró risueña.

-No me importa ed. No contigo. Si quieren pensar que somos algo más allá de la amistad, allá ellos… Y ellas- dijo enarcando las cejas al estilo Emmet.

Y yo no pude hacer nada más que reír. Reí fuerte y con ganas. Estaba verdaderamente extasiado.

Aun riendo la tomé de los hombros para abrazarla de lado y le planté un sonoro y hasta chistoso beso en la coronilla.

No éramos nada. Ella no me amaba… Todavía… Pero claramente estaba más que contento y satisfecho de cómo las cosas se estaban dando. Si el resto pensaban que éramos algo más serio, o incluso formal, allá ellos, mejor para mí. No lo éramos- y no precisamente porque yo no lo quisiera-, pero la sensación de que algún día lo seríamos era cada vez mayor. Sólo esperaba, anhelaba que nada se interpusiera. Nadie.

Comenzamos a caminar así, abrazados hacia dentro y yo no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía al parecer tatuada en el rostro. Ja! Ni quería hacerlo ¡Estaba feliz! Ella sólo se limitaba a mirarme sonreír y negar con la cabeza, como escondiendo algo. A pesar de que mi mente y mi monstruito – el cual por todo esto se había desmayado hacía rato incapaz de soportar la cantidad de emociones que me embargaban y la intensidad de las mismas y apenas recién reaccionaba- que ahora parecía estar saltando en lo que parecían coloridas nubes de algodón; me obligué a buscar las palabras correctas para hablar, con voz un poco ronca eso sí.

-Pequeña.

-¿Mmhh?

-Recuerda que tenemos que hablar a la salida ¿Ok?

Ella hizo un adorable puchero y frunció las cejas. Se veía chistosa. Luego para mi desconcierto me sacó la lengua como niña chiquita.

-Si serás malo. Ahora estaré todo el día pensando en ello.

Volví a reír. De pronto parecía no poder parar de hacerlo.

-Pues te aguantas- le dije soltándola y corriendo el tramo que faltaba para entrar al salón donde la clase de biología del señor Banner estaba a punto de comenzar y donde más de una mirada provenientes de nuestros compañeros se clavaron en nosotros. Bella vio como algunos y algunas miraban, pero hizo caso omiso y me pasó de largo hasta llegar a nuestro banco de siempre. La imité.

La clase comenzó. Las clases siguieron. Y al fin, al fin terminaron. Por fin el día tocaba a su fin.

Guardé velozmente todas mis cosas en mi mochila y salí pitando a esperar a que Bella saliera de la suya. Sí, justo en la última hora estuvimos en clases separadas. Aunque creo firmemente que ella se llevó la peor parte, ya que esa hora la compartía con la querida y entrometida Alice.

Justo a tiempo.

-¿Todo bien pequeña?- le dije al verla salir, rodeando automáticamente sus hombros con mi brazo libre. Era algo de lo más cómodo estar así con ella.

-Mmhh… ¿Nos vamos ya?- contestó ella rodeando mi cintura con el suyo.

-Owww ¡Qué tierno! Oh, y claro, yo estoy bien también hermanito, gracias por preguntar- dijo la aguda y molesta voz de la duende detrás nuestro-. No molestes enana- grité sin girarme. Bella sonrió e hizo más fuerte su agarre.

-¡Nos vemos Alice!- gritó ella levantando la mano.

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije Bellita!

Vaya que era pesada mi hermana, pensé un poco molesto. Aunque… No es que quisiera excusarla ni mucho menos, pero bueno, sin duda el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros dos le diera el mínimo pie o permiso para entrometerse y no supiera el 100 % de la información la dejaba bastante frustrada y molesta por lo que se veía. Bahhh. Decidí no enfocarme más en ello y seguir y concentrarme en lo que debía de hacer ahora.

-¿Te apetece ir al claro? ¿O preferirías ir a otro lugar?- le pregunté al oído sin dejar de caminar.

Ella meditó unos segundos y luego dijo.

-Seguro. Al claro.

Saludamos de pasada con la mano a los chicos que estaban apoyados a unos metros de nuestro coche, de seguro esperando a Alice, y me importó una mierda la mirada burlona de Emmet, la enojada de Jasper, y la hastiada de Rose. Subimos al coche y aceleré a fondo para salir pitando de allí lo más rápido que pudiese.

Era como si nadie pudiese entrar a la burbuja particular que habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor. Éramos, felizmente, sólo nosotros dos.

Una media hora después y tras haber parado en la casa de Bella en busca de una manta y algunos bocadillos, nos encontrábamos por fin entrando a nuestro muy amado claro. Nerviosos, curiosos, sí, ambos.

De pronto mi boca se secó y las palabras volaron de mi mente sin poder llegar a retener ni siquiera una ¿Ahora que carajos decía?

Toda la "casi" seguridad que me había acompañado hasta ese entonces se evaporó, sólo así ¡Puf! Dejándole la puerta totalmente abierta a la maldita incertidumbre.

Bella ya había caminado hacia el centro del claro y había tirado y estirado la manta para sentarse sobre ella sin ensuciarse con el típico barro del lugar tras las cotidianas lluvias. Lucía completamente serena… Y, muy hermosa. Creo que no fue hasta ahora que había reparado en lo que hoy llevaba. Era algo simple en realidad, tan sólo un jean algo desteñido y ajustado, con las clásicas zapatillas deportivas que lucían a la perfección sus largas y estilizadas piernas, y arriba, una camisa sin mangas en un color añil que resaltaba el cremoso y marfileño tono de su piel. Toda ella así, tendida sobre la manta abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba hacia adelante, con la brisa fresca y tenuemente perfumada del lugar por las flores que llenaban el lugar era algo… Sublime a mi vista. Su pelo rebelde sujeto en una coleta alta, se movía incesantemente, al igual que unos cuantos mechones sueltos que se negaban a dejarse sujetar y que terminaban enmarcando su rostro de una manera deliciosa. Las flores la rodeaban haciendo el momento ideal para una foto, era una lástima que no tuviera la cámara e estos momentos, así que hice lo único que pude hacer. Traté de memorizar en mi mente cada glorioso detalle de su persona, de su hermosura, del entorno, todo, y luego cerré unos segundos los ojos para grabarla lo mejor que pudiera en mi cerebro, en mi retina… En mi corazón.

-¡Hey!- me llamó ella.

De tan perdido que me encontraba, no había notado que me había quedado estático en el borde, justo junto a los árboles, así, cubierto por sus sombras.

Sin animarme a entrar. Sin animarme a huir.

Justo en el medio de todo. Justo en el medio de lo que había sido y de lo que podía ser. Dependiendo de lo que me decidiera a hacer. Atascado en la mitad. Atascado en la decisión.

Era hora ¿Pero de qué?

¿Esperar o avanzar?

La miré y di un paso adelante.

Mi resolución se afirmó.

Era hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien un capi más... Sí, ya sé "¿justo ahí?" Sip, no lo podía avanzar más ya que el otro ya está terminado y no lo podía cortar después ;).. Lo único que puedo decir es que todo va a dar un vuelco =P... <strong>

**Nos leemos pronto (espero), besos y cuídense... Guada..¿RWS?**


	20. Sorpresas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: "Sorpresas"<strong>

De acuerdo. Hora de avanzar.

Caminé directo a lo que quizás debí de haber hecho hace tiempo y que estúpidamente fue hasta ahora que lo había llegado a comprender.

Sí, hora de avanzar, hora de ser, hora de ir a por más.

-_Exacto, hora de ir por más-_ dijo el monstruito internamente.

Era increíblemente sorprendente el hecho de que cada vez congeniara más con él. Alarmante ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría mal? ¿Quién podría juzgar eso? Nadie. Quizás, quizás fuera que estuviera ahora consciente de ese aspecto de mi propia persona, quizás que lo estuviera aceptando.

No lo sé y no importaba, no ahora.

-_Hasta que dices algo bien_.

Las palabras seguían brillando por su ausencia en mi mente para cuando al fin llegué a su lado. Tampoco importaba ¿Había algo más que sí? Sí, lo había.

Lo único que importaba realmente. Ella. Ella… Y yo.

Estaba atascado en ella hasta el final de mis días y era y sería feliz con ello. Era tiempo de enfrentar mis propias barreras autoimpuestas para con ella y ver, ver que deparaba mi futuro.

La observé desde arriba. Era tan hermosa, tan jodidamente "Bella". Mi Bella. Mi propia hermosa, loca, divertida, sarcástica, y dulce bella. Todo eso y más, siempre más. Y sería mía. Costara lo que costase, debía afrontar todo. Porque yo sabía, con la certeza absoluta de que ella era para mí como yo lo era para ella. Era prácticamente la certeza más absoluta que había tenido en mi vida.

¿Puede crecer y madurar tanto una persona en tan poco tiempo? Sí. A mí me ha pasado. Es raro, escalofriante, vertiginoso, da miedo… Pero es sencillamente hermoso. Abrir los ojos como si nunca hubieras visto antes, escuchar como si antes hubieras sido sordo, comprender más allá de las palabras porque tu cerebro al fin ha sido captar más, de hacer un análisis más profundo… El proceso de crecer es hermoso, el proceso de auto conocerse para dejar que te conozcan y a la vez conocer de nuevo y cada día a cada persona de tu vida. Es descubrirse y redescubrirse otra vez.

La mente humana era verdaderamente impresionante. Cómo reaccionaba y maduraba en ciertos momentos a pasos agigantados. Como de pronto todo se mostraba con claridad y certeza ante uno.

Quizás, en una relación entre dos personas completamente desconocidas los tiempos fueran distintos, mayores. Y estaba bien, porque cada relación es un mundo, pero, en nosotros ¿Cómo podría tardar más con nosotros, conmigo? Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, cada aspecto, cada caída, cada fracaso, cada risa, cada locura, cada reto y castigo, cada sueño ¿Cómo podríamos tardar en entendernos si nos conocíamos tanto y de tantas maneras?

Me senté al fin junto a ella sobre la manta extendida y sin contenerme estiré la mano y le acaricié el rostro, viendo como los rayos de sol creaban reflejos rojizos en sus cabellos. Ella abrazaba sus rodillas y me miraba, me miraba con intensidad, de manera profunda, como queriendo saber algo.

Era tan perfecta a mis ojos que me recordaba el hecho de no estar a su altura. Era idiota, lo sé. Suave y lentamente recostó su rostro en mi mano, cerrando los ojos, respirando pausadamente. Disfrutando el momento. La visión de ella así fue una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

Para este momento mi cuerpo se había acercado lentamente hacia el suyo por voluntad propia, mi rostro. Sin mover la mano, me acerqué y posé mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos, tan sólo un leve roce… Pero que valía y sabía a tanto.

Así como me acerqué, me retiré. No quería nada más que eso ahora. Un beso. Un beso con el que demostrar lo que las palabras por miedo no salían a decirle. Me alejé y abrí los ojos. Bella me miraba con los ojos brillantes con alguna emoción que escapaba de mí.

Sonrió… Y eso lo fue todo. Mis labios sonrieron en respuesta automáticamente sin ningún tipo de orden o razón. Un eco de sus emociones. Un eco.

Mis sentimientos y emociones eran un completo caos. Era ilógico, mágico, incomprensible. Era, simplemente era.

Ella levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro. Su tacto era como el beso de un ángel para mí. Sus caricias eran como descargas directas al alma. Cerré mis ojos, aun sonriente mientras la sentía a ella recorrer mis facciones tiernamente con sus yemas. Mi frente, mis mejillas, mi mentón… Mis labios… Mi cabello. Anhelo, el anhelo me embargó de repente. Anhelo de sentirla, de besarla, de tocar su piel inmaculada. Abrí mis ojos y los clavé en mi boca justo a tiempo para verla relamerse con aquella pequeña lengua sonrojada.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó con voz suave. Quebrando apenas el silencio de la tarde y el sonido de la brisa.

-Siempre- contesté con voz ronca.

Y no hizo falta más.

Ella se tiró a mis brazos y buscó con su boca la mía, la cual de inmediato le dio la bienvenida, feliz, como si al fin hubiera llegado a casa. Ella era mi casa. Mi hogar.

La sentí enredar sus manos detrás de mi cuello hasta a poyar sus codos en mis hombros y sus inquietas manos en la parte superior de mi cabeza, masajeando, acariciando, tironeando mis cabellos alternadamente. Su boca se abrió a mí, invitándome, incitándome, diciéndome sin palabras que podía tomar cada rincón de ella. Lo hice ¿Cómo no complacerla cuando si mi placer era un simple eco dl suyo? Poco a poco su peso me fue venciendo hasta quedar con la espalda recostada en una manta o en la tierra, no lo sabía y sinceramente ni me importaba. Ella en ningún momento se despegó de mí en ningún sentido. Sólo me siguió, confiada.

Finalmente luego de un rato caí en la cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que en realidad había venido a hacer. Me obligué a despejar mi muy obnubilada mente. Disfruté un poco más de sus deliciosos besos y de sus tiernas caricias para luego, muy despacio, ir separándome de ella para acomodarla mejor, recostándola sobre mi pecho y disfrutando de su calor y su peso sobre mí.

-¿Pequeña?- dije después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

-Lo sé.

Bien, eso no lo esperaba. Me sorprendió… Un poco ¿Qué sabía?

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunté finalmente intrigado al ver que no añadía nada más.

Ella suspiró y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Un suspiro tembloroso resonó en mi piel. Me abrazó, me abrazó muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte, como con miedo. Sentí mi corazón comenzar a latir furiosamente ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

-Pequeña, me estás asustando ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté queriendo erguirme para verla mejor.

No pude. Ella se puso rígida y me obligó a quedarme así. Esperando.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-¿Si te pregunto algo me contestarás con la pura verdad?

Algo en todo esto me estaba asustando y aun no sabía exactamente qué.

Asentí, sabiendo de antemano que igual entendería ese gesto y la sentí estremecerse contra mí.

-¿Qué… Qué sientes por mí Ed?- preguntó en voz muy baja y casi quebrada.

Me quedé helado, pasmado, petrificado.

La mano que la abrazaba y con la cual había estado acariciando sus cabellos hasta ahora se detuvo abruptamente a medio camino, quedando colgada en el aire, en el tiempo. Mi cuerpo entero se puso completamente tenso. Y ella lo notó.

No hice absolutamente nada por detenerla cuando la sentí comenzar a removerse para separarse y sentarse. Quizás. Quizás si no hubiese reaccionado así… Con tan solo responder con un simple y complejo "Te quiero" habría bastado. Quizás sí, quizás no. Ahora ya era tarde. Tanto pensar, planear, idear… Tanto… Para que, al final al escuchar esa pregunta directamente me quedara estático, tieso.

-Lo sé- susurró mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó a su vez- ¿No te has visto? Yo seré despistada Edward pero no idiota- sentenció esbozando una sonrisa rota que quebraba un poco la realidad de sus palabras-. Al principio, y con principio me refiero a ayer-aclaró suspirando-, bueno, al principio no quería creerlo, no quería reconocerlo y… Por eso me entró miedo, mucho. Tengo miedo a perderte Ed, como "esto" que no sabemos ni que es, como amigo, como mi todo. Me aterré ¿Por qué tuviste que complicarlo todo Ed?- preguntó un tanto enfadada.

Yo aún seguía tirado en el suelo, mirando al cielo, viendo las nubes correr con el viento y sintiendo la brisa fresca en mi rostro. Estaba aturdido, perdido, pasmado.

-¿Cómo?- repetí. Ella bufó, pero finalmente contestó.

-Como. No lo sé. Tenía pequeñas dudas desde antes, pequeñas cosas que se sentía, raras. Finalmente, ayer fueron a por más. Tuve dudas hoy, pero ¿La verdad? No fue hasta cuando te acercaste a mí al llegar aquí y me miraste fijo cuando al fin lo noté de verdad. Imposible negarlo.

Hubo silencio de parte de ambos por unos cuantos segundos, minutos, no lo sabía con exactitud.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ed? ¿Por qué permitiste que pasara? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te haces sufrir así? ¿Acaso no te duele? ¿No te molesta?

-¿Dolerme? ¿Dolerme bella?- bufé frustrado, enojado ella, conmigo mismo-. Hay veces que me mata, hubo veces en las que quise alejarme… Y… Joder bella ¡No pude! ¡No puedo! Sí, lo sabes ¿Y qué? ¡TE AMO! ¡Te amo maldita sea! ¿Y tú me preguntas si duele?- dije parándome de un salto y comenzando a caminar en una especie de cuadrado no demasiado grande a pesar de todo el espacio libre que tenía a disposición. Simplemente anclado a ella.

-¿Por qué me gritas? ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que hayas buscado esto? Yo fui muy clara Edward y tú me lo prometiste ¡Prometiste que nada cambiaría!

-¡NO! ¡No! ¡Yo te prometí que todo estaría bien! Y lo estoy intentando, lo intento Bella- dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza y mirando nuevamente al cielo. Quería gritar. Quería patear algo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntar.

Resignadamente me acerqué y me tiré a sentarme en la manta de espaldas a ella.

-¿Cuándo lo noté? Créeme fue mucho peor que esto. No quise creerlo, tarde en rendirme a ello y ahora… ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que te amaba? ¿De qué te amo?- repetí escuchando como contenía la respiración-. Aquel día en que me pediste que nos alejáramos. Allí comenzó todo. Me dolió tanto. Pero, el dolor, el, anhelo, el deseo que sentí… Los sentimientos que me surgieron no eran los de un amigo y me sentí… Perdido. No lo busqué Bella, o dije "Ok, quiero cagarla, me voy a enamorar de ella". NO. Al principio pensé que quizás fuera una especie de fase. Que me gustabas. No lo es. TE AMO y duele, pero no importa, no mientras pueda tenerte cerca. Mientras pueda besarte.

-¿Pero eso es…?

-¿Loco? ¿Masoquista? Sí, lo es. Lo sé ¿La verdad? Esperaba que me vieras más como hombre que como amigo, o como el niño que conociste… esperaba que me amaras. Pero, veo que no y…

-¡No!- me giré a verla. Lucía consternada. Quiero decir, como si no creyese lo que había gritado.

-¿No?- le presioné.

Ella apartó la mirada mordiéndose tentadoramente el labio con fuerza. Me terminé de girar por completo para encararla. Estaba sonrojada ¿Por qué?

-¿No?- repetí- ¿Bella que quieres decir con eso?

Por favor, por favor responde, no permitas que mi imaginación vuele a cosas que no son ni serán.

-Yo… No lo sé ¿De acuerdo?- dijo medio histérica-. No lo sé- susurró-. Estoy… Estoy hecha un lío la verdad, estoy muy confundida. Te quiero, pero no sé si te quiero como siempre. Como mi amigo ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo sé que no quiero perderte! También duele ed. Todo lo que pensé que era claro y certero ya no lo es, no lo es… Todo cambió y… Demasiado rápido… No puedo seguirte el ritme, no puedo. No sé qué piensas, yo…

La besé.

Sí, lo sé, puedo ser un completo idiota por arriesgarme así, pero, ya no me importaba. Ambos estábamos igual. Ambos teníamos miedo pero, al parecer, ambos lo queríamos. Será lo que deba ser. Nada podía ser forzado aquí. Nada.

Y por eso mismo casi salto de alegría cuando, tras la rigidez inicial ella me respondió al beso.

Me respondió volcando en él toda la complejidad de sentimientos que la invadían. Sentimientos tan complejos como contradictorios y complementarios. Dolor, bronca, incertidumbre, miedo, ilusión, dudas, esperanza, amor; todo. Me besó con ansias, con abandono… Con pasión. Era u beso en el que nos mostramos tan transparentes que asustaba como el carajo. Era como flotar; libres, sin ningún tipo de ataduras ni nada. Sólo nosotros y nuestros simples y complejos sentimientos.

Sin duda jamás pensé que la charla terminara en esto. Una sorpresa en toda regla pero, ya que estaba completamente jugado, le sacaría todo el provecho que pudiese.

Por el momento, mientras tenía su sabor embriagante recorriendo cada milímetro de mi boca, mientras mi monstruito interno bailaba un muy estúpido baile de la victoria, mientras todo eso pasaba interna y externamente, el hecho de sentir sus dulces y tiernos labios moviéndose rítmicamente contra los míos me hacía si lugar a dudas el hombre más jodidamente feliz de todo este puto planeta.

Sí. La vida apenas comienza.

Esto apenas comienza.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajjaja... Chan! Cómo les cayó el giro? =) Bueno, espero me digan si les va gustando o no =P<strong>

Espero con algo de suerte y tiempo subir otro cap antes de navidad pero no aseguro oki? También informo que he actualizado mi perfil con nuevos enlaces y datos así q dénse una vuelta oki?  
><strong>Como siempre nos leemos pronto... Besos y cuídense... Guada* <strong>

**¿ ¿ ¿RWS? ? ?**


	21. ¿Y ahora qué?

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: "¿Y ahora qué?"<strong>

Cierto tiempo después el beso terminó.

Ambos con los ojos aun cerrados juntamos nuestras frentes tratando de regularizar nuestras muy erráticas respiraciones antes de volver a meter palabra. Se sentía como un momento crítico. Totalmente decisivo pero en el que, extrañamente, me encontraba tranquilo.

La brisa golpeaba incansable nuestros cuerpos, movía incesantemente nuestros cabellos y erizaba incontrolablemente nuestras pieles ahora demasiado sensibles.

¿Por qué cuando uno estaba en espera de algo importante cada segundo parece eterno? ¿Por qué el tiempo era tan condenadamente relativo?

Abrí los ojos sólo cuando sentí que ella se alejaba.

No me miró, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Tan solo se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada. No volvió a moverse, no habló, no hizo nada más que permanecer ahí, respirando, escuchando.

Tampoco hacia falta.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por esa mente en estos momentos todo "ESTO", todo "NOSOTROS" estaba siendo sopesado analíticamente en su balanza mental. Sopesando pros y contras de manera casi se podría llamar sistemática.

Sé que tiene miedo, lo entiendo, yo igual. Pero, a fin de cuentas, en algún momento notará que nada de lo que piense o analice le va a servir. NADA. Aquí todo se trataba de sentir, a eso se resumirá todo. Y una vez más, a mí solo me queda esperar.

Me tomé las piernas con los brazos y la observé mientras pensaba ¿Cómo es que había tardado tanto en darme cuenta? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en mantenerme alejado? ¿Qué haría si me lo pidiera? ¿Qué haré?

No, no podía alejarme… No me rendiría. No cuando sentía aquella respuesta en sus besos, en sus toques. No cuando la veía mirarme de esa manera, con deseo, con pasión e incluso muchas veces hasta con lo que para mí parecía cierto tipo de amor, que si bien aun no era el que yo buscaba, sin duda era el comienzo para que lo fuera.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella de pronto en una voz tan suave que me la hubiera perdido de no ser porque todo estaba condenadamente silencioso-. Sé que suena reiterativo, quizás incluso tonto pero, de vedad Ed, de verdad tengo mucho miedo a perderte… No puedo imaginarme estar lejos de ti, completamente, no podría… Creo… Lo que quiero decir, arrrgg… Lo que intento decir es que tú eres una persona demasiado importante. NO. Tú eres una PARTE muy importante de mí, de l que soy, de QUIÉN soy… ¿No lo entiendes? Eres una parte de mí Ed, y jamás, jamás podría quererte lejos, pero… Sólo… Sinceramente no sé como tomar todo esto. No sé como enfrentarlo.

Escuché sus palabras como si de una sentencia se tratara y me obligué a respirar profundo.

―Yo… ―comenzó otra vez.

Actué.

Cortando lo que sea que fuera a decir –que además sabía de antemano no me gustaría- la acallé posando mis labios sobre los suyos, buscando una respuesta.

Una respuesta que le obligué a dar al ejercer más presión en sus adictivos labios.

Su boca me acobijó en su calor de manera instintiva y yo, momentáneamente feliz, me hundí en aquella exquisitez.

―_Ja! ¿Y te crees que tan solo con eso dejará de pensar? ¿O siquiera accederá a lo que pidas? Ja Ja Ja- rio mi monstruito interno macabramente_.

―Arrrg, ahora no― pensé para mí con un leve quejido y una mirada furibunda hacia él, quien ahora me miraba enojado y cruzado de brazos―. Cállate ―le dije a él internamente.

―_Bah, tú no me asustas… Yo te asusto ―dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro―. Así que ya deja de hacer estupideces ¿Quieres tarado? ―recalcó luciendo molesto_.

Arrg, aunque no lo crean, el estúpido monólogo de mi cerebro no me dejó concentrarme tanto en el beso como me hubiese gustado así que –en contra de todo pronóstico y voluntad- comencé a alejarme de sus deliciosos y henchidos labios, mientras escuchaba al inútil de mi cabeza bufar sonoramente frustrado.

De pronto sentí su, mi, o sea… ¡Arrg!... Sentí el deseo de retomar su boca y ser implacable en un lujurioso beso ¡Maldito sea mi jodido cerebro! El estúpido monstruito jugaba sucio.

Imágenes mentales de Bella entregada y desnuda, en, sobre, debajo, con, sin, montada o acostada sobre mí desfilaron frente a mí como caireles resplandecientes. Y… Resistí, no pregunten como –porque el calor de mi cuerpo era como lava de un volcán en plena erupción- pero lo hice.

Me separé y la miré fijamente a su arrebolado rostro, esperando ansioso el momento en el que clavara sus ensoñadoras orbes chocolates en mí de ese modo en el cual siempre conseguía idiotizarme.

Nos miramos unos eternos segundos en silencio, y luego ella suspiró.

―Ed, yo… Es que… Todo es demasiado confuso y… No quiero… No quiero que por mis dudas sufras.

―Bella, sé que esto es algo "inesperado" y hasta "indeseado" para ti pero ―respiré hondo―… Dame una oportunidad, no es necesario que lo sepan todos, no es necesario que seamos novios 'oficiales', aunque para serte sincero es algo que me gustaría. Sólo, sólo no me pidas que me aparte de ti ―susurré al final―. Incluso si no quieres o deseas ya más nada conmigo en el plano íntimo. Bells, ante todo eres mi amiga, y te necesito tal y como siempre. Quizás hasta más.

Ella sonrió con ojos cristalinos y tomó mi mano para llevarla a su mejilla, recostando su cabeza en ella.

―Edward, jamás, nunca jamás ninguna reacción hacia ti sería indeseada. Nunca. Y jamás me escondería, o siquiera te obligaría a ti a esconderte por una relación conmigo. Oficiales o no, amigovios o no, amigos con derechos o no, no me avergonzaría de ti. Si antes te llegué a plantear eso era porque pensaba, erróneamente, que se te complicaría a ti también el tema de tus relaciones ―hizo una mueca graciosa.

Yo me la quedé viendo y ella suspiró una vez más antes de seguir.

―Si te digo que estoy confusa, es porque realmente lo estoy― se acomodó sentándose sobre sus talones―, o sea, te amo, pero ya no estoy segura de como ¿Se entiende?― asentí brevemente, no queriendo demostrar en verdad lo que esas breves palabras provocaron en mí―. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré como amigo, y…― se sonrojó y miró a lo lejos―… Hubo un momento hace años que incluso creí sentir que como algo más ―eso me sorprendió en verdad, así que mis ojos se abrieron grandes, enooormes, pero ella no lo notó―. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad, y ahora… ―suspiró nuevamente―… Ahora juro que no sé que es lo que me pasa. Sigues siendo tú pero, a veces… A veces me pongo nerviosa con tan solo saber que voy a verte o, no sé. Sé que parezco idiota diciéndote todo esto pero, irónicamente, eres a la única persona a la que me siento capaz de decírselo sin penas ni señas.

Que hermosa era. Estaba completamente eufórico de saber que le provocaba esas cosas. Ciertamente un buen indicio sin dudas. Ella solo no sabía diferenciar, así como tampoco lo supe yo hasta que la total revelación estalló en mi cara.

―No es para coaccionarte, pero así sentía yo a veces antes de que mis sentimientos por ti me estallaran en la cara y terminaran abarcando todo lo que soy ―dije mirando al cielo y viendo como el viento lejano movía constantemente las nubes de tan diversas formas, tamaños y densidades―. No lo sé Bella, no puedo decirte, exigirte o predecir nada. Sólo tú sabes la magnitud de los sentimientos que albergas ―dije mientras apoyaba un codo en mi rodilla y con una mano arrancaba un poco de pasto para jugar con los dedos.

―Lo sé Ed, lo sé, y es por eso que temo… Siento que hay tanto en juego. Tú estás en juego, y perderte, para mí, es como el equitativo a dejar de respirar. Sin embargo…

Comenzó pero no terminó.

―¿Sin embargo? ―pregunté al fin impaciente.

―Sin embargo yo… la miré morderse el labio y sonrojarse fuerte.

Y jamás me esperé lo que siguió.

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí, logrando que la atrapara justo pero que en consecuencia terminara cayendo junto con ella hacia atrás.

Me besó rudamente de manera tierna ¿Contradictorio? Seguro. Todo en ella lo era.

Mis manos viajaron de manera automática a su cintura, estrellándola completamente contra mí. Mi deseo por ella tan solo aumentando y aumentando.

―Te necesito Ed… Te necesito… No puedo… Yo… Te quiero… ―decía entre besos jadeantes. Hasta que en un momento en el que comenzaba a volar entre sueños y palabras, se separó para decirme― Te necesito conmigo Ed. Será lo que deba ser, no voy a forzar ni a negar ya más nada. Mi corazón se infló de calor al saber que me amas y mil escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo al imaginarte lejos. No sé si ése es el tipo de amor que buscas o quieres de mí, pero eso es lo que siento. No quiero ni busco ilusionarte ni nada similar, pero si algo comprendí y estoy completamente segura es de que si hay una persona de la cual querría enamorarme ciegamente en el mundo entero, es de ti.

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso ante tamaña revelación.

―Bella, yo no busco exigirte nada ya que el amor se brinda de manera libre, si eso es cuanto puedes darme yo seré feliz de recibirlo. Pero primero, debes definir como me quieres ―ella frunció el ceño aun sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre mí― ¿Me quieres como tu amigo? ¿Tú confidente? ¿Cómo a un hermano? ¿O cómo hombre? Tú hombre ―pregunté nervioso dándole ligeros besos en las mejillas―. Aquel por el que suspires ―beso―, aquel por que desees ―beso―, aquel que ansíes que te toque ―dije besando fugazmente sus labios―. Aquel al que te entregues incondicionalmente ―dije respirando con nerviosismo contra su hermoso rostro y notando su ligero estremecimiento―. Tu cuerpo responde al mío sí, pero yo quiero que todo lo físico entre nosotros esté ligado sin miedos ni reservas a lo emocional, a los sentimientos ―susurré apoyando mi frente en la suya y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que solo la brisa llenaba el eco del silencio.

―Yo… ―dijo cerrando los ojos mientras inspiraba profundamente e iba comenzando a esbozar un comienzo de sonrisa ― ¿Ed?

― ¿Mmm? ―murmuré extrañado ante su cambio de tono.

―Hazme el amor ―contestó en respuesta mirándome con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa serena que irradiaba su natural calidez y determinación.

Mi corazón latió veloz como el viento para luego detenerse de pronto.

Mis pulmones se vaciaron ante el jadeo que salió de mis labios.

Mi cerebro colapsó, negándose a pensar en tan siquiera una simple palabra.

Cada poro, vello, célula y átomo de mi cuerpo se erizó o sacudió y tensó ante la mención de tan glorioso acto y pedido.

Y tan solo tres solitarias preguntas iban rondando en desfile por mi mente y ante mis ojos soñadores.

¿Es que acaso aquello significaba que me aceptaba como algo más allá de su 'amigo'? ¿O con esto esperaba le demuestre lo que podría ser para ella?

Y… En todo caso ¿Me animaría de ser éste el único momento de poder probar y recorrer sin tapujos ni límites su tan deseada y ansiada piel?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, nuevo cap que surgió de la nada, ya el siguiente está avanzado también ^^. Sé que este es corto, pero el siguiente compensará.<strong>  
><strong>Otro dato, he corregido el primer cap y estoy en proceso de revisión de los siguientes, ningún cambio, sólo correcciones que se me han pasado en su momento =)<strong>  
><strong>Ahora bien, pedido… Estoy concursando con el OS de "LA FRÍGIDA Y EL SÁTIRO" en el Polla-ward Contest, así que si les ha gustado les agradecería el voto ;)<strong>  
><strong>Cómo siempre, nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense… Guada*<strong>  
><strong>¿ ¿ ¿RWS? ? ?<strong>


	22. Tu hombre

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: "Tu hombre"<strong>

Sí. Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí.

Mi respuesta bramó, cantó y gritó en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez sin cesar. Mas de mis labios no salía sonido alguno.

― _¿Qué rayos te sucede imbécil? ¡Contesta ya!―_ me gritaba mi monstruito interior.

― ¿Ed? ―susurró ella cada vez más contra mis labios― ¿No quie…?

―Shhh ―dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para que no terminara la frase que de ser pronunciada sería una pura blasfemia.― No seas tonta. Claro que quiero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ―pregunté medio incrédulo de que hubiera alguien que la rechazara.

Ella bajó la mirada y se dejó caer levemente contra mí ya que el peso en sus brazos se estaba venciendo.

Opté por ponernos más cómodos, así que tomando fuertemente su cintura en una de mis manos y su nuca con la otra nos giré hasta quedar de costado.

―Dios bella. Eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien.

― ¿En verdad me deseas? Quiero decir, ¿Me deseas como mujer?

― ¡Joder Bella! Te amo, te deseo ¡Anhelo todo de ti! Tu amor, tu cuerpo, tus dudas, tus risas, tus lágrimas… Tus sonrojos. Me vuelves loco ―dije sonriendo por que esa era la pura verdad―. Nunca esperé sentirme así, y ahora puedo decir que estos sentimientos… Aunque complejos, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. TÚ eres lo mejor de mi vida.

Quizás diera la impresión de que estuviera sobre reaccionando, pero no. Todo lo que dije, en verdad lo siento. Expuse mi alma a ella, enamorándome sin límites ni reservas... Y esperando con cada fibra de mi ser para ella lo que ella era para mí.

― ¿Es así como te sientes? Me refiero, ¿Con nervios y anhelos?

¿Deseo y amor? ―yo asentí y ella respiró profundamente.― Entonces, por favor, por favor Edward… Hazme el amor, aquí, ahora. Déjame sentirte, déjame sentirlo todo. Solo tú y yo, aquí, en nuestro lugar… Déjame hacerte sentir lo que tú provocas en mí ―agregó tras una pausa.

La acerqué de la nuca susurrando lentamente lo único que se me hacía apropiado en semejante momento;

―Te amo mi Bella ―solté antes de estrellar mi boca en la suya.

Los sonidos naturales de nuestro prado acompañaban cual melodía nuestras acciones, otorgándoles a cada una de ellas un nuevo significado, diferente a todo. Esta vez todo era sublime, mágico.

Mis oídos querían captar cada cosa –por más simple que fuera-, cada sonido y grabarlos, tatuarlos si era preciso en mi memoria. Cada sentido estaba alerta y plenamente abocado en la faena que ahora vendría. Esta experiencia sería completamente única y quería revivirla una y otra y otra vez luego en mi mente.

Lentamente fui tomando el control de los besos, alternando uno suave y tierno de completa adoración, con uno hambriento y desenfrenado cargado de la más pura de las lujuria… Y deseo.

Mis manos por el momento permanecían quietas en sus lugares, tan solo apretando y soltando ligeramente, dejándola sentir al máximo la humedad, el sabor, de tan cargados esos.

Al menos eso fue hasta que sentí sus manos activas recorrer mi pecho, mientras un gemido ahogado moría en mi boca. Demonios.

_―¡Yaaaa! ¡Arráncale la ropa y dale duro! ¡Reclámala de una puta vez!_ ―gritó el monstruito desesperado al mejor estilo cavernícola.

Arrg… Al parecer, la lucha contra mi eterno monstruito Neanderthal sería justamente eso… ETERNA ―pensé bufando mientras internamente lo veía ir y venir jalándose los cabellos y mirándome a su vez con odio infinito. En un punto daba risa, pero no ahora, así que, dándole una gloriosa y fuertísima patada mental opté por dejarlo Nock Out. Este era mi momento, nuestro momento, solo ella y yo; y no lo compartiría con nada ni con nadie, ni siquiera con mi estúpido yo interno.

A todo esto, sus manos comenzaron, o más bien nunca dejaron de moverse, en realidad, podría decirse que en el minuto en el que mi debate mental se llevaba a cabo ellas tan solo cobraron aun más vida. Gruñí al sentirla rasguñar mi espalda.

Muy bien, hora de retomar las riendas del asunto.

Volví a atacar su boca, esta vez reclamando dar todo de sí en tan solo un beso, a tal punto que sus manos fueron ralentizando sus movimientos hasta parar. Tan solo concentrándose ahora en el movimiento continuo de nuestras lenguas, y en la batalla que se producía entre nuestras necesitadas y hambrientas bocas.

Esta vez mis manos sí acompañaron la danza que habíamos comenzado. Acariciando fuerte su espalda y suave su vientre.

Hasta que ella se separó de golpe, sentándose sobre sus talones para luego pararse.

¡¿Qué rayos? ¡Joder, que no me diga ahora que se ha arrepentido, por favor –rogaba internamente-, que no me di…

¡Santa putísima mierda!

Yo seguía ahí, tirado, mirando hacia arriba como embobado mientras ella me miraba desde arriba con ternura; expandiendo una sonrisa dulce y serena en sus hinchados labios… Para luego tomar los bordes de su remera y quitársela en un movimiento fluido consiguiendo dejarme sin respiración, sin aliento en tan solo un segundo. Tras quitársela de un tirón la aventó sin reparos hacia su derecha sin siquiera mirar donde caería.

Sus ojos fijos en los míos en todo momento; los míos, absolutamente embobados de su irreal belleza.

Sus manos viajaron seguras hacia su espalda para, segundos después, ver como su delicado corpiño blanco impoluto con un ribete de encaje negro en los bordes se deslizaba suavemente de sus hombros, destapando a su paso la maravilla de sus cremosos y níveos pechos ante mí, y dejándolo caer al piso ante sí.

Amé el hecho de que nuestra confianza fuera tal que ella no sintiera ya esa compulsiva necesidad de cubrirse mí.

La vio morderse el labio nerviosa cuando sus dedos encontraron el diminuto botón de su pantalón para desabrochar del primero al último de ellos, revelando a mi vista con extrema lentitud un más que deseable ribete negro idéntico al del corpiño y dejándome fantasear al respecto. Fantasía que tampoco duró demasiado, ya que en seguida enganchó sus pulgares a los lados comenzando con el contoneo para quitarlos seductoramente de su piel. Sonreí ante esto.

Mi Bella intentando ser más sexy de lo que ya era.

Como sea, llegó el momento en el que quitó sus pies al fin –luchando un poco ya que eran unos de esos tipo chupín, súper ajustados hasta en los tobillos-, y quedando al fin tan solo enfundada en aquella diminuta tanga ante mí. Esplendor en toda su femenina gloria.

Parecía un ángel, un ángel que invitaba a pecar, un ángel que me tendió la mano para que juntos pecáramos por primera vez en algo tan hermoso como sería hacer con ella el amor.

Tomé su mano y me incorporé, adorándola en silencio. Mi ángel, mi musa, mi diosa... Mi Bella.

El sonido de hojas crujiendo en el viento y la suave brisa como única banda sonora del mayor acontecimiento de nuestras vidas hasta el momento. El cielo y el suelo como únicos testigos de nuestra pronta unión.

Bella tomó con suavidad el borde de mi remera y procedió a levantarla lenta y provocativamente, rozando con los nudillos y yemas la piel que iba exponiendo. Solo ayudé o más bien colaboré, al momento de quitarla por completo. Anhelante, expectante de más.

Y el "_más_" no se hizo esperar.

Ella recorrió mi pecho y brazos con la punta de sus dedos, acercándose a dar ligeros besos también, como pequeños toques de plumas.

Rodeándome hasta llegar a dar con mi espalda, haciéndome sentir su piel en el proceso del roce.

Tentándome con tomarla.

Sentí los pequeños besos que dejó en mis hombros, nuca y omóplatos y las suaves caricias de sus yemas recorriendo mis costillas. Hasta que volvió a quedar de frente a mí, tal y como diosa antigua del olimpo en la extensión de toda su magnificencia.

Al quedar enfrentados pude ver como su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y como sus pezones denotaban su excitación al estar erectos apuntando hacia mí.

Mirándome fijamente a los ojos colocó sus manos en mis hombros y las fue deslizando por mi pecho de manera descendente, estirando en el proceso algunos de mis ensortijados y cobrizos vellos siguiendo su último camino corporal hacia mi parte más privada. Su respiración se aceleró notoriamente cuando sentí como sus dedos desprendían el botón de mis pantalones y luego procedían sin timidez a descender la cremallera del mismo, dejándolo de manera floja sobre mi cadera. Dio un paso adelante y terminó pegando su cuerpo al mío antes de enganchar sus pulgares a mis lados, y sin esfuerzo alguno, dejarlos caer… Así como mi contención.

Hasta ése momento me había quedado quieto, expectante, y hasta confieso, sorprendido por su acción y osadía. Pero el sentir sus pechos rozar el mío y su piel calurosa envolverme cual guante, fue demasiado.

Apartando mis ahora, molestos pantalones de una patada, enrosqué mis brazos en su cintura y reclamé sus labios con total posesión.

La besé de mil maneras, pero todas con amor. Un roce, una caricia, cada cosa estaba impregnada de aquel gran y complejo sentimiento.

Besé su boca hasta que prácticamente sentí acalambrarse mi mandíbula y fue entonces, solo entonces cuando al fin opté por seguir besando el resto de su piel de alabastro.

Besé, lamí, y succioné la dulce piel de su cuello, intentando con todas mis fuerzas contenerme de manera tal que no le quedaran marcas. Al menos no hoy –pensé para mí.

Comencé a inclinar una de mis rodillas a medida que iba descendiendo cada vez más. Besé sus hombros, sus clavículas, su puente entre los pechos, las deliciosas cimas de los mismos, la curva de su figura, sus costillas y ombligo… Hasta que por fin llegué a besar y succionar por sobre la línea de esa tentativa braga hasta oírla gemir con fuerza.

Desesperado por probarla, más bien devorarla, y a la vez rogando que no se asustara, tomé uno de los bordes, y lo rompí con suma facilidad.

Ella solo me miró cuestionándome con la mirada, pero a la vez, mostrándome una llama de pasión y deseo, que hasta ahora no le había visto. Esta vez tomé el otro lado con el mismo fin, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella. Disfrutando de su pequeño salto y gemido ante el sonido de la tela al rasgarse. Resultó algo casi liberador diría. Tiré al fin bruscamente de la pequeña tela y la lancé por sobre mi hombro para, a continuación, tomarla de sus firmes y suculentos glúteos y poder enterrar mi boca a gusto en mi pequeño Edén personal. El sabor de su néctar embebió todos mis sentidos. Era algo hermoso.

Separé sus piernas un poco más para tener total libertad de acceso, y sentí como sus manos cálidas se posaban en mis hombros asiéndome de apoyo.

Su sabor embriagó cada una de mis papilas gustativas haciéndome gruñir de anhelo. Ella era adictiva, placenteramente intoxicante, mi única y gloriosa droga personal.

Degusté cual manjar sus más íntimos jugos, recolectando con mi lengua sedienta tan sabrosos deleites. Mi lengua saqueó como nunca cada recoveco suyo por unos momentos eternos que supieron al mismísimo paraíso. Tocarla era celestial así que estaba completamente seguro de que estar en ella sería como tocar el cielo con las manos, como recostarme en una esponjosa y mullida nube y luego descender flotando como pluma de ángel. Y aquello era algo que me moría por comprobar.

Pude sentir como sus músculos apretaron mis dedos cuando los introduje de golpe en su caliente cavidad. Estaba lista. Pero yo aún no.

Seguí con mi faena hasta que al fin ella se vino en mi boca dejándose caer lenta e inexorablemente a mi lado en el piso. Así, toda desmadejada fue como la guié a acomodarse en la manta.

Bella sólo abrió parcialmente los ojos, estirando sus brazos hacia mí. Y yo… Yo solo me dejé ir sin más reservas de ningún tipo o temores a ella.

Recostándome sobre su cálido cuerpo comencé a adorarlo como la diosa que ella era. Colmando de besos cada centímetro y milímetro de su piel, volcando en cada uno el amor que traspasaba mi ser mientras ella suspiraba, gemía y se retorcía con renovado placer debajo de mí.

Bella todavía disfrutaba de sus espasmos post orgásmicos así que mis atenciones solo lograban que su deseo resurgiera y su tensión desapareciera. No lo pensé dos veces.

Aprovechando que ya me encontraba entre sus piernas presionando casi a piel su entrada y la extra lubricación naciente de su interior por la culminación anterior, arremetí contra ella de una estocada certera.

De verdad, de verdad, DE VERDAD que no quería que le doliera demás, por eso quise aprovechar el hecho de que estuviera relajada y en pleno disfrute de clímax para mancillar su inocencia, ya que después de oír miles y miles de opciones en toda mi adolescencia opté por el "_más rápido, antes pasa_". No sé si fuera cierto o no… Pero al parecer estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

¿Debo de añadir que a mí también me _molestó_ un poco? ¿Molestó? ¿Ardió? ¿Tiró? Sí, un poco de todo eso ¡Joder! ¡Yo también soy nuevo en esto! ¿Era normal? No fue un: "Uy, como duele", pero sin duda me incomodó un poco, sobre todo al ejercer la fuerza necesaria para traspasar su himen. Auch.

La presión era embriagadora. La sedosidad de la funda que me envolvía era y se sentía increíble. El calor era sencillamente abrasador.

Obviamente Bella se tensó ante la repentina intrusión.

Segundos después ella abrió sus ojos, observándome.

Sus ojos como pozos de chocolate derretido estaban brillantes, bañados de infinidad de emociones. Yo la miré en respuesta, estático aun en su interior luego de mi entrada, luchando con cada célula de mi cuerpo contra la compulsión naciente de moverme.

―Edward… ―comenzó ella. Más no la dejé seguir.

Acallé sus posibles palabras con un beso feroz. Un beso que esperaba le transmitiera al menos un poco de todo lo que rondaba en mi mente y corazón en estos momentos. Y ella me respondió volcando los suyos…

No sabría decir exactamente cuando, pero en algún momento de aquel beso sus caderas se removieron incitando a las mías a que comenzaran la más antiguas de las danzas. Una danza que comenzó lenta pero que ganó velocidad y confianza conforme los gemidos y suspiros; roces y rasguños; besos y caricias también cobraron intensidad.

Una danza que nos catapultó de manera atroz a la cúspide de un placer supremo y desconocido que sabía –sin saber como-, no demasiadas personas tenían la dicha, el privilegio de conocer.

Decir que vi estrellas sería decir poco.

Decir que toqué una sería igual.

Decir que con su tacto me convertí en una sería más acertado que todo ello junto.

Por ella. Por su tacto. Por su calor. Por su magia. Por su belleza… Y por su amor es que yo me he convertido en una maldita estrella.

Ahora brillaba con luz propia por la felicidad que había al fin llegado a cubrir mi alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Q tal? Les gusta?<br>Como siempre nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense... Guada... ¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	23. Estrellas y firmamentos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Qué puedo decir? Mil perdones por tanta demora... Sinceramente creo que no soporto el hecho de que esté llegando a su fin, porque sí, no creo que le falten muchos caps así que... la penita me traba ^^ peeeero... como sé lo que se siente esperar actualizaciones (eternas), trataré de no tardar tanto como esta vez ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: "Estrellas y firmamentos"<strong>

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

La brisa de la noche le hizo removerse y aquello fue lo que terminó por despertarme.

¡Demonios! ¡Es muy tarde!

Nos hallábamos desnudos, tendidos aun sobre la manta con la noche estrellada y la brisa suave del bosque como único testigo y abrigo de nuestro acto.

Una estúpida sonrisa se formó entonces en mi rostro al verla dormir acurrucada contra mí completamente desnuda, con su piel brillando bajo la azulada luz de luna. Parecía un hada del bosque, una ninfa erótica creada para tentar; un ángel etéreo listo para desaparecer ante el más mínimo toque.

Y era mía.

Todas ellas eran mías. La humana, el hada, la ninfa, el ángel; todas me pertenecían… como yo a ellas. Lo hacían, ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Lo que sentí; la conexión, las sensaciones. Su respuesta. Lo sentí. Joder ¡Lo sentí! Y sé que ella también. Sé que me ama del mismo modo que yo, y no lo digo por egocéntrico ni nada, no es eso. Lo digo y pienso porque estoy completamente seguro de lo que sentí, de su respuesta hacia mí… Pero –suspiré-, también soy plenamente consciente de que ella aun no descubre ni la magnitud ni la forma real de sus propios sentimientos.

Bufé.

¿Me pregunto si finalmente lo notará luego de esto?

La brisa movió con ligereza mis cabellos y los suyos, y yo me quedé embobado al notar como un mechón caía entonces sobre sus labios. Mi mano se movió instantáneamente hacia él para quitarlo con suavidad.

El roce suave sobre ellos debió molestarle ya que observé como se removía para luego frotar con el dorso de su mano su labio inferior antes de girar su torso y comenzar a aletear sus párpados, completamente confusa cuando logró ver el cielo oscuro sobre sí. Suspiré pesadamente y al fin ella enfocó sus ojos en mí.

Confusión, dudas, comprensión, cariño, agradecimiento, vergüenza… todas aquellas emociones pasaron como un flash por sus facciones. La entendí y aguardé pacientemente su primera reacción. Y me preparé para cualquiera de ellas. Cualquiera… menos para la que me dio.

Ella se me quedó mirando por unos eternos segundos en los que no me sentí siquiera capaz de respirar. Su mirada, completamente negra como reflejo de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba pero a la vez, brillante y luminosa; más bien refulgente con aquella luz de luna como punto claro en sus pupilas. Era algo verdaderamente hipnotizante verla y yo… yo estaba sencillamente deslumbrado ante la perfecta belleza de su desnudez. Sin embargo, tras esos mágicos momentos sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más y más conforme la cristalina humedad se instalaba en ellos de manera alarmante.

Finalmente, hermosos cristales salinos se fueron desbordando de ellos para correr libremente por sus delicadas mejillas, haciendo que surcaran su rostro como dos tristes ríos.

Me alarmé.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Le dolería? Peor aún… ¿Se… se arrepentiría?

No, no, no… Ella no podía arrepentirse, yo recordaba bien sus palabras, ella misma me lo había pedido… ¿Entonces?

Sin soportar más la lejanía de su tacto, de su piel; acerqué el dorso de mi mano hacia su rostro, limpiando con él la humedad que aún descendía sin tregua de su ser.

― ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Te… te duele? ―ella no respondió así que con un nudo en la garganta que sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarme 'literalmente' me obligué a decir las palabras a pesar del evidente dolor que me provocaba el tan solo pensarlas. Sí, como un idiota, lleno de temores y dudas, pregunté― ¿Te… arrepientes?

Mi tono salió de mis labios casi a más suave que la brisa que nos envolvía.

Vi como ella abría desmesuradamente sus ojos y como su rostro adquiría la expresión de clara incredulidad. Luego resopló bajando la cabeza hacia su pecho cerrando los ojos en el proceso para luego concentrarse en su respiración antes de hablar.

―Edward ¿Cómo crees que podría llegar a arrepentirme de algo tan hermoso? ―dijo clavando nuevamente su mirada en mí y haciendo con ese simple gesto que yo me perdiera en ella―. Ed, lo que me has hecho sentir fue… ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo. Fue hermoso, mágico… sublime. Jamás pensé que pudiera sentirme así, tan completa ―decía mostrando en sus ojos la veracidad y sinceridad de sus palabras―. Fue perfecto Edward. Gracias.

Su agradecimiento dicho en un tembloroso susurro me tomó totalmente desprevenido ¿Cómo podía responderle siquiera si quien debía de estar agradecido era yo para con ella?

Tan solo sonreí y pude deleitarme con la visión de como ella me la devolvía.

―Es tarde ―susurré acariciando su mejilla― ¿Quieres que te ayude a…?

―Ven ―dijo ella en cambio. Me acerqué un poco más―. Más ―y así lo hice―. Más ―volvió a pedir mientras yo solo respondía acercándome como una polilla al fuego, irguiéndome un poco para llegar más cerca de ella―. Así está bien ¿Ed? ―preguntó.

Un ligero 'Mmhhm' Salió de mi garganta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en semejante momento―. Te quiero…

Y tras decir aquello ella se estiró para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo hasta que sus labios al fin se posaron sobre los míos.

El tiempo voló, el lugar voló, todo fue de pronto nada al sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío y su sabor impregnando mi boca.

Y la batalla por el control del beso comenzó a emerger entre nuestras bocas ansiosas.

La pasión alcanzó nuevas cotas insospechadas e indescriptibles… inimaginables, tan solo respaldadas por la expectativa del reciente descubrimiento… y la pronta repetición del mismo.

Nuevamente la llama del deseo más puro enardeció entre nuestros cuerpos ahora ya receptivos ante la más leve caricia del otro. Mis manos anhelantes recorrieron casi obsesivamente cada poro y vello de piel expuesta y entregada, y las suyas –para mi enorme alegría-, no se quedaron atrás.

Simplemente me dediqué a adorarla con cada gesto, a idolatrarla con cada caricia y a agradecerle con cada una de mis respiraciones por el simple y a la vez glorioso hecho de existir.

Cada aliento, suspiro y latido de mi cuerpo estaría de ahora en más venerándola, amándola desde lo más hondo de su ser hoy y para siempre… ¡NO! ¡Era más que eso!, porque en realidad, en realidad yo la había amado desde nuestra primera mirada. La amé en cada estado de nuestras vidas.

Con la ternura y sencillez de nuestra infancia.

Con la necesidad de mutua comprensión en nuestra pubertad.

Con la típica y compleja confusión hormonal adolescente.

Y, finalmente, con este deseo y amor tan puros y claros en este momento en que mi mente y mi cuerpo dejaban de manera gradual e inexorable al niño para dar paso con timidez a los principios del hombre que llegaría a ser.

Un hombre que no concebía la idea de estar al lado de otra mujer que no fuera MI Bella. No, ya no. No podría. No podría ni siquiera conseguir una ligera idea de pensamiento intentando simplemente imaginar mis manos sobre otro cuerpo, mi piel rozando otra seda; o peor aún… el imaginar otros besos y otras caricias sobre mí –me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, y no gratamente-. No. Sencillamente mi vida y futuro dependían de ella, mi razón, mi cordura; TODO.

Por fin el placer nos catapultó una vez más y al unísono hacia el cielo, la gloria, mi nirvana personal de placer; sintiendo como la exquisita corriente de adrenalina invadía todo mi ser para luego dejarme laxo mientras en mis oídos retumbaban los gemidos extasiados de a quien ahora reclamaba como mía… Para luego, solo para dejarme allí, tendido sobre aquella manta enredada con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas que nos hacía jadear sin disimulo en busca de que el oxígeno finalmente aceptara entrar a nuestros necesitados pulmones.

Tantas palabras que quería decir. Tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que necesitaba verbalizar… Y mi garganta cerrada se negaba a dejar pasar. Entonces, cuando nuevamente nuestras miradas ahora tranquilas y saciadas se encontraron supe que no hacía falta porque nuestras miradas nos decían todo aquello que en este momento no podíamos ni susurrar. Nuestras miradas se hablaban silenciosamente tal y como lo habían hecho siempre pero ahora aun más intensamente. La magnitud de los sentimientos que nos envolvían eran los que gritaban tras nuestras pupilas ahora menos dilatadas.

Y, casi de manera sincronizada, fueron nuestras manos las que se encontraron a medio camino entre nuestros cuerpos ladeados para enredarse en un apretón que fue como el sellado de un pacto, un pacto único e irrevocable.

.

.

Lo que pasó después fue hecho en una especie de nebulosa en mi mente.

Todavía tomados de nuestras manos nos pusimos en pie y comenzamos a vestirnos lentamente, intentando apartar lo menos posible la mirada sobre el otro. Casi como si temiéramos que esta especie de burbuja se rompiese y que de pronto todo fuera una cruel broma de nuestra solitaria imaginación.

Mil preguntas y dudas aun querían resurgir en mi mente, pero casi sin esfuerzo las desechaba al instante en el que hacían el más leve acto de presencia. No quería que nada me empañara en lo más mínimo este hermoso momento de sublime felicidad. Pero… Como todo, en algún momento se ha de acabar. Y así fue como casi de la nada nos encontrábamos de pronto frente a su casa tan solo compartiendo miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices y nerviosas en todo el transcurso del viaje.

―Bueno, yo…

―Bells. No lo empañes por favor. Déjame estar en mi nube un poco más ¿Ok? ¿Crees…

―No iba a empañarlo Ed ―dijo en un tono demasiado bajo. Tanto, que casi no lo escucho del todo―. Yo… hoy fue simplemente perfecto Ed y, sé que tenemos que hablar pero, creo que por hoy a sido demasiado para ambos.

Yo guardé silencio ¿Qué se supone que debería de decir? JODER ¿Por qué nadie hacía un puñetero manual de como comportarse en cada situación frente a la chica que amas? Lo sé, suena completamente ridículo pero… estoy sumamente seguro de que habrá más de un inútil –como yo- más que agradecido por él ¡Al menos sería una puta guía! ¡Mierda! Me estaba encabronando y esa no era la idea.

En realidad estaba más que ansioso por saber que sentía respecto a lo que había pasado. Quizás ahora no pero ¿Podría arrepentirse luego? Y no solo de lo que hicimos sino ¿De lo que dijo?

―Tranquilo. Sé lo que debes de estar penando y te aseguro de que lo de hoy fue PERFECTO en cada sentido de la palabra. Tú fuiste perfecto, perfecto para mí. Como dije, sé que tenemos que hablar pero no es el momento ni el lugar ¿Te parece si mañana hablamos después de clases? ―yo solo asentí Estaba completamente aturdido ante la dulzura con la que salían sus palabras― Bien. Y… puedo asegurarte que jamás me arrepentiré de esto Edward, fue demasiado importante como para siquiera considerarlo. Tú eres demasiado importante. No lo olvides, y no lo dudes ¿Ok?

―Ok. Bella ―le llamé cuando se estaba estirando para agarrar la manijilla del auto―, lo de hoy, fue mucho más que perfecto para mí, yo…

Ella colocó delicadamente un dedo sobre mis labios y yo inconscientemente lo besé de manera tierna y suave, a lo que ella sonrió.

―Lo sé. Lo de hoy fue…

―Todo ―terminé yo. Ella asintió aun sonriente.

La paz y algo más que no sabría como definir emanaban de ella a raudales, envolviéndome cada vez más en aquella atmósfera de irrealidad que me cegaba cada vez más cuando me hallaba a su alrededor.

Abrió su boca para decir algo más pero enseguida la cerró casi ¿Avergonzada?

―Nos vemos mañana ¿De acuerdo? ―asentí.

―De acuerdo. Pasaré a buscarte ―ella me miró y se mordió el labio como debatiendo consigo misma. Y luego, tan rápido que casi no lo vi venir, ella me tomó de la nuca y tiró de mi cabeza hacia adelante para estampar fuertemente mis labios sobre los suyos a lo que enseguida respondieron con grata intensidad.

Sin entusiasmarnos demasiado nos separamos y nos sonreímos, para que luego ella se diera la vuelta y saliera a toda prisa de mi coche corriendo hasta su casa sin siquiera tropezarse. Me saludó con la mano antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta y yo recién ahí salí finalmente del embrujo en el cual me sumergía su presencia.

Arranqué mi coche y una sonrisa grande y boba se instaló en mi rostro mientras manejaba silenciosamente camino a mi casa.

Porque…

Sí, mañana debíamos hablar.

Sí, mañana tendríamos que aclarar muchas cosas y no estaba seguro de si me gustarían todas las respuestas.

Sí, lo de hoy había sido magnífico y me tenía hechizado en sus recuerdos.

Y sí… Yo en estos momentos era el pendejo más completa y felizmente enamorado en la historia de cualquier adolescente.

Pero tampoco era idiota.

Obviamente no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que deparara mañana, pero una cosa era segura… yo lucharía porque el día de hoy se repitiera cada día de mi jodida vida. Ése sería de ahora en más... mi destino. Lisa y llanamente, hacerla feliz, para poder ser feliz a su lado. Teniendo eso, nada más importaba. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí... ¿Flores o tomatazos? xD... <strong>

**Como siempre nos leemos -espero pronto-... besos y cuídense... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	24. EPÍLOGO

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría ;)

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo cierto es que podría haberla seguido un poco más la historia y todo eso pero, seré sincera, creo que ya era tiempo de terminarla. La historia en sí se trataba de descubrirse entre ellos sexual y emocionalmente... Bueno, creo que al menos eso quedó resuelto... NO ME MATEN! La historia fue de lo más tierna y creo que este es fin ideal... quizás la re-edite más adelante (en realidad ya había empezado en los primeros caps) pero nada más.<br>Confieso además que hice este epílogo tan extenso para que pudieran ver todo lo que en algún momento pensé como secuela. NO LA HARÉ (obviamente), pero en él resumo todo y ¿la verdad? Me encantó como quedó =P... Ahora sí, les dejo con la lectura y en verdad espero me disculpen con las demoras que tuve más que nada en los últimos caps... BESOTES A TODOS/AS Y A LEER!

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Qué hermoso era soñar con aquella primera vez que la hice mía -pensé aún adormilado mientras sentía como las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban para esbozar una de mis características sonrisas ladeadas sin llegar a abrir los ojos pero sintiendo sobre mi piel la calidez de los rayos de sol que lograban colarse por entre las rendijas de las persianas.

Aquel sueño siempre me auguraba un muy buen día… Hoy sería la excepción claro, pero de todas formas me encantaba haberlo tenido, me hacía sentirla cerca una vez más…

Estaba solo, de eso estaba seguro. La cama se sentía tibia y acogedora debajo de mi cuerpo por lo que rendido a un impulso me reacomodé en ella con los ojos todavía cerrados.

¿A quién dañaría si me deleitaba en perderme un rato en mis amados recuerdos?

Exacto, a nadie.

Seguro y sonriente como hacía días no me sentía me aferré a las mantas hasta que dejé que mi mente se perdiera vívidamente en el pasado, para sumirme en él como si fuese mi ahora.

Recordé con extremo detalle el sueño tan realista que me había embargado hacía tan solo unos breves minutos y luego me dejé llevar por todos lo que sucedió después…

Sonreí en mi soledad.

Aquella noche luego de dejarla en la puerta de su casa me fui con los nervios de punta hacia la mía. No comí. Casi no dormí. La ansiedad me estaba descontrolando sin poder evitarlo, hasta que por fin, POR FIN pude ir a su encuentro. Necesitaba hablar con ella respecto a lo que teníamos, a lo extraña e indefinida que se había vuelto nuestra relación; de lo que sentíamos… En realidad, yo sabía muy bien lo que esperaba de aquella charla pero, como era habitual, fui resignado hacia ella sabiendo de antemano que nunca podría prever su reacción lo cual en aquellos momentos era tan solo una gota más al vaso de desesperación que me cargaba… Y no me defraudó.

Recuerdo que estaba tan pero tan nervioso que me sudaban las manos hasta lo indecible -al punto de ser algo bochornoso- pero, volviendo al punto. Era viernes, teníamos instituto, ¡pero ni de broma me iba a aguantar todo el día para poder hablar con ella! Así que, saltándome unas cuantas normas que de seguro Charlie después me cobraría, pasé a buscarla como cada día y sin mediar o preguntar nada nos llevé nuevamente a nuestro prado. Por suerte no me recriminó absolutamente nada… creo que sintió un poco de pena por mí al verme tan desquiciado como de seguro parecía, en fin…

Una vez allí comencé a trabarme con mi propia lengua al querer hablar y decir todo de una vez, poniéndome más y más nervioso al ver que nada coherente salía de mi boca. Sobé tanto mis cabellos que en cierto momento temí dejarme calvo, cosa que por suerte no sucedió.

Bien, creo que basta decir con que en verdad me había sobre emocionado ante el momento cumbre de tener aquella charla que debiera ser simple pero que no lo resultó en absoluto.

Ella lo notó.

Me pregunté -como tantas otras veces en el pasado-, si hubiera podido ser aun más torpe en aquellos momentos y si todo hubiera salido igual de haberlo hecho… No importaba. A pesar de avergonzarme de algunos de ellos estaba seguro de no querer cambiar ninguno, al menos no teniendo en cuenta como resultó todo, claro.

Si me concentraba un poco aún podía sentir el aroma de las lilas y el pasto verde que nos rodeaba, de los árboles y la tierra fresca que emergían de aquel lugar tan especial para nosotros. Recordaba el viento moviendo nuestros cabellos en cuanto llegamos al centro del claro y como la voz pareció abandonarme justo en aquel instante. Irónico si tenía en cuenta todo el discurso de razones que tenía planeadas darle para que aceptase ser suya.

_Gracias a Dios no fue necesario_ -pensé sonriente y un tanto pagado de mí mismo.

Me había quedado completamente estático cuando, tras decir en un murmullo ahogado un simple y casi chillón "Bella" , ella se giró sin darme tiempo a nada para terminar tomando posesión de mis labios -a los cuales agradezco hasta el día de hoy que hayan respondido ya que fue más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Bella, MI Bella.

Siempre tan directa y decidida. Siempre tan jodidamente terca -suspiré riendo por lo bajo al tener una imagen congelada en mi memoria de sus facciones en aquellos momentos de terquedad… Orgulloso en demasía de quien desde aquellos momentos fue suya en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber porque, a pesar de su discurso tan delicada y mentalmente preparado, a pesar de mis miedos a declararme y a casi 'exigirle' que fuera mi novia con todas las letras y derechos de ahora en más fui yo quien terminó por responder el "SÍ" que concretó el principio formal de nuestra relación.

Vergonzoso en aquellos momentos. Divertido como anécdota luego.

Sí. Ni bien Bella terminó de besarme se separó y me miró unos momentos que parecieron eteeeernos a los ojos. Ella se puso seria y dijo una de las diez mejores frases de mi vida.

"_Quiero ser tu chica Cullen"_

Reí en soledad al sentir como mi cuerpo vibraba con el eco de aquellas palabras.

_Aún tienes ese efecto sobre mí pequeña_ -pensé embargado de genuina y eterna adoración por ella.

Recordé como después de devorarle la boca duramente durante un muy buen rato tras su demandante designio, la levanté para girarla en el aire y decir con orgullo:

"_Tú siempre has sido mía mi pequeña Swan_"

… A lo que ambos reímos tontamente pensando en como de idiotas habíamos sido al no reconocer antes nuestro verdadero amor por el otro. Claro que tomó bastante más tiempo notar aquello _¿No es así amor?_ -me pregunté, le pregunté… Siempre fuimos unos malditos tercos. Deberíamos habernos notado desde aquellos primeros besos que hacía ya tanto tiempo habíamos compartido. Tantas oportunidades de descubrirnos…

Pero bueno, dejando el lamento de lado -porque de seguro eso no me lleva a cambiar nada-, vuelvo a estremecerme al rememorar como la hice mía una y otra vez en aquel lugar que nos unió en más de un sentido y que sin duda nos ayudó a crecer y a afrontar nuestros peores momentos en libertad. Aún puedo sentir cada roce que di a su cuerpo, como nos amamos con cada movimiento en respuesta al otro; aquel día la veneré con mi humilde cuerpo por horas y horas, intentando demostrarle con hechos la inmensidad de mis sentimientos por ella -cosa que para mi completa alegría debo de decir que me respondió.

Nuestros primeros _Te amo_ y el mundo dejó de tener sentido para nosotros. Solo nosotros.

_Aún te amo pequeña Swan… Tanto que duele preciosa…_

Regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas y dijimos con voz clara y jodidamente orgullosa que éramos novios… _Fue algo épico amor ¿Te acuerdas de sus caras?_

Emmett siendo… Emmett, se rio hasta llorar pensando que era una puta broma.

Rose, siendo la arpía que era, tan solo nos dedicó una mirada desganada y nos dijo un escueto '_Ya era hora'_ (carajo, aún hoy me molesta).

Jasper, tan calmo como siempre solo nos felicitó… Y Alice… _Joder pequeña_… Aun recuerdo tu cara cuando vimos a la enana correr hacia nosotros para abrazarnos diciendo cuanto lamentaba su comportamiento y que nos quería pero que le enojaba ver como nos perdíamos el amor que nos teníamos y bla, bla, bla… Lo cierto es que dijo tantas pero tantas cosas y tan rápido que creo que ambos nos perdimos más de la mitad. Reímos mucho por eso luego.

Y por último. Tanto Esme como Carslile nos felicitaron y nos desearon lo mejor, para luego abrazarnos a ambos de lo más cariñosos pero… Renné y Charlie… arrgg… aun tiemblo cuando recuerdo la cara de tu viejo ángel… ¡Y yo que pensé que ya me lo tenía medio ganado al viejo por conocerme de hacía años! Bahhh… Ahora lo entiendo pero aquel día…

Sabía que Charlie ya se lo venía venir pero su cara tan 'seria' mientras que mi hermosa novia se lo decía a ambos aferrando mi mano como si estuviera confesando un crimen. Mierda, creo que aquel día casi me hago en los pantalones. Sí, él nos aceptó y medio sonrió mientras de refilón todos veíamos como Renné saltaba y gritaba de lo más feliz por toda la casa pero, aun así, brrrr, todavía se me ponen los vellos de punta cuando recuerdo la pequeña advertencia velada sobre las posibles consecuencias de hacerle daño a su niña.

― ¡Demonios! ―me dije a mí mismo― ¡No puede ser que después de todos estos años aquellas palabras aun me hagan removerme inquieto entre la comodidad de mis sábanas! Charlie… ―suspiré.

El llegar juntos y de la mano al instituto al día siguiente fue de lo más normal… pero recuerdo bien que dejó de serlo en cuanto me despedí de ti en la puerta de tu primera clase con un para nada suave beso en los labios mientras que los murmullos de los rezagados comenzaban a crecer detrás nuestro. JA. Para la hora del almuerzo ya toda la parva de idiotas sabía del cambio en nuestra relación -aunque nadie nos había preguntado qué éramos en realidad-, y yo no podía estar más feliz porque ahora sí podía marcar mi territorio frente a aquellos idiotas con todo el derecho del mundo. JA y más JA. La mayoría simplemente pensaron que habíamos variado a 'amigos con derechos', hasta que todo se aclaró cuando mi muy posesiva novia BELLA gritó en medio del comedor a la idiota de Lauren que mantuviera sus pequeñas sucias garras de golfa lejos de su novio si no quería que ella muy amablemente se las arrancase, lo cual provocó que la rubia oxigenada huyera gritando y que los murmullos crecieran… Y que la risa de mis hermanos y amigos resonara fuerte por todo el jodido lugar mientras que yo trataba de respirar al tiempo que Bella investigaba mis amígdalas a fondo en medio de aquel atestado comedor.

Ufff, mi cuerpo aun reacciona cuando recuerdo ESE beso… entre tantos otros claro.

La graduación.

La bifurcación de caminos.

El fin de lo hasta ahora gratamente conocido y seguro al cambio ante algo incierto y llamativamente novedoso.

Libertad en más de un sentido.

_Qué tontos fuimos al creernos seguros de todo ¿Verdad pequeña?_ -pensé mientras agitaba mi cabeza intentando obviar aquella época que sin dudas estaba tan grabada en mi memoria que se empeñaba en volver con sumo detalles… Al final acepté.

¿_Te acuerdas lo feliz que estuvimos cuando ambos recibimos el mismo día nuestra carta de aceptación en la misma universidad?_

Yo sí.

Recuerdo que mi Bella estaba un poco más limitada por el dinero extra curricular así que juntos decidimos no irnos tan lejos como en u principio habíamos querido. La universidad de San Francisco fue la elegida… Y nuestra perdición.

Ambos vivimos en nuestros respectivos campus, y estábamos solos… Ya no éramos un grupo, y creo que eso en definitiva, pesó, y mucho. Nos atamos y nos ahogamos.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido a New York para estudiar diseño de alta costura y economía respectivamente en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de allí; pero Rose y Emmett habían decidido ir a la universidad estatal de Seattle tras descubrir el mismo día de nuestra graduación que Rose estaba embarazada.

Ufff, aquello sí que nos tomó de sorpresa a todos. Pero bastaba ver la cara de felicidad que tanto Rose como Emmett mostraban para que uno no dijera nada erróneo al respecto.

Emmett comenzaría la carrera de arquitecto con una beca en deportes y Rose comenzaría su primer año de medicina para luego cortar al tener al bebé y retomar algún tiempo después. Ella eligió ser pediatra ya que aunque casi ninguno lo supiera a ella siempre le habían encantado los niños… Bueno, eso explicaba el por qué amaba tanto a mi hermano ya que él hasta sus últimos días siguió siendo uno, pero bueno, volviendo al tema…

Aun no puedo decidir bien que fue lo que pasó. No sé si fue el estrés de estar allí solo el uno para el otro todo el tiempo, si fue la presión del cambio, si fue comenzar carreras que pensamos sería más fácil compaginar con nuestra novedosa relación… o lo que fuera… Todavía no tengo idea de qué demonios nos pasó y eso aunque aun me jode pero lo soporto mejor… Y, para ser completamente sincero no sé si en verdad querría saberlo. Lo único importante es que como resultado, para los finales del primer año, ya ambos teníamos claro de que no éramos más una pareja.

Tú por lo menos ella tuvo el coraje de terminar conmigo ya que, lo reconozco, de haber sido por mí la hubiera seguido nada más que por terco ¡Hey! No es que ya no la quisiera ni nada por el estilo pero… me sentía ahogado, y siempre la pagaba con ella.

― ¡Dios, aun duele tan solo de recordarlo! ―medio grité en mi soledad posando una mano en mi pecho cuando mi corazón se encogió ante el recuerdo de las sensaciones que me embargaron entonces.

Sí, eso medio nos mató a ambos pero, tuvimos que aceptar que en los últimos meses ya nos era insoportable estar juntos… Necesitábamos un respiro… Fue lo mejor, o al menos lo fue a largo plazo porque en aquel entonces…

Me costó horrores volver a retomar aquella relación fresca y descuidada de amistad que siempre tuvimos previa al noviazgo y todo era aun más difícil de controlar ya que no soportaba ver como te abordaban aquellos inútiles que solo trataban de meterse entre tus piernas… pero me lo recordabas a cada rato.

"_Ya no somos nada Cullen",_ me decías con una sonrisa triste plantada en el rostro para luego irte a charlar con quien fuera a quien yo le gruñía, dejándome a mí allí en medio de mis mal sabores y mi tormenta de sentimientos encontrados.

Poco a poco volvimos a ser los que fuimos y, tras no vernos en todo el receso durante casi tres meses del paso de primero a segundo, algo cambió, de nuevo…

Cuando regresé lo primero que hizo ella fue llamarme a hablar… Y yo quise morir, juro que lo quise. Ella, mi Bella. Mi pequeña había conocido a alguien, a alguien que le interesaba para algo más que solo charlar o robarse un beso porque, aunque no me debería de importar yo sabía que ella aun no se había acostado con nadie después de mí. Y yo tampoco. Al igual que ella tuve ligues y franeleos pero, no podía, cuando llegaba el momento simplemente no podía llegar a eso porque toda ella era quien aparecía en mi mente, y supuse que algo similar le había ocurrido a ella. Hasta aquel tipo.

Derek Louttier.

Jamás me olvidaré de aquel nombre que casi me quita a la mujer de mi vida.

Admito que en vez de hablar y decir lo que me pasaba directamente hice lo peor que pude haber echo nunca; hice de cuenta que todo estaba bien pero al otro día ya me estaba mostrando frente a ella con cuanta chica podía, muriéndome de celos al verla casi todo el tiempo del brazo de aquel y carcomiéndome vivo al ver como se besaban.

Lo sé. Un pelmazo total, pero ¡Hey! Ella era igual.

Para hacerla corta -porque en verdad quiero pasar de recordar esta etapa para ir a tiempos mejores-, me cegué en el momento en el que me enteré de casualidad que ella iba a pasar finalmente la noche con él para celebrar sus tres meses de noviazgo.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Aun me hierve la sangre al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Ni bien me enteré hice como si no supiera nada y la llamé para que viniera a mi habitación diciéndole que estaba enfermo y que necesitaba un remedio. Jamás desconfió de mi ¡Y estaba enfermo! ¡De celos, pero lo estaba! Cuando llegó… mmm… Cuando llegó toda agitada y al parecer a medio arreglar para su 'cita' no le di tiempo a nada. Tan solo fue cosa de pasar por la puerta cuando me abalancé sobre ella tras cerrar la puerta con traba porque, o admitía que lo nuestro aun existía o yo dejaba de llamarme Edward puto Cullen.

Ufff, costó.

Primero se indignó porque le hubiera mentido pero luego -y para mi completa suerte-, se rindió.

Sé que estuvo mal. Todo estuvo mal desde que llegamos allí pero, quiero creer que maduré en aquellos casi dos años, y ella también. El ritmo de las carreras ya era rutina y no nos desesperábamos por pavadas como había pasado antes. Estábamos listos.

La amaba. Y ella me amaba igual.

Fue duro para ella cortar con '_ÉSE'_ ya que en verdad lo quería pero, ambos asumimos que no podíamos estar bien sin el otro. Hablamos mucho y reconocimos muchos de nuestros pasados errores.

Comenzamos de cero.

Y eso fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho (además de que aun me aplaudo -literalmente- por haberme animado a ir a por ella aunque fue a último momento)

De ahí en más fue nuestra mejor época sin lugar a dudas; tanto así que terminamos por mudarnos juntos a un pequeño apartamento cerca del lugar donde estudiábamos pero con mucha más privacidad que los benditos cuartos del campus. No es divertido cuando tu compañero llega de improviso y ve a tu novia salir solo en toalla después de un baño. Arrg, recuerdo y me enervo… En fin, la cosa fue que nos mudamos al finalizar los exámenes del segundo año y, no lo niego, la convivencia no fue 'perfecta' pero ¿Cuál lo fue en sus comienzos? Por más que conozcas y ames a la persona con la que convives es difícil; las mañas de ambos venían a cuestas y arraigadas por veinte años así que hubo cosas 'difíciles' de limar o cambiar para el bien común… más no imposibles. Poco a poco comenzamos a acoplarnos a la perfección absoluta y pudimos disfrutarnos sin siquiera tener pequeñas nubes rodeándonos.

_¿Recuerdas amor como reíamos luego por las peleas tontas sobre quien olvidó hacer qué o quién dejó tal cosa tirada dónde_?

Cuatro años pasaron desde que nos mudamos a aquella ciudad a emprender nuestros futuros. Dos desde que ya éramos una pareja fuerte y consolidada; y yo no había estado nunca tan feliz como entonces… _Todo por ti pequeña_.

Para aquel entonces Bella terminaba al fin su carrera y yo entraba en mi último año lleno de residencias y exámenes duros. Ufff, basta decir con que fueron tiempos difíciles. Poco tiempo, mucho estrés… hasta que la cuarta mejor frase de mi vida llenó mis oídos;

"_Estoy embarazada",_ me dijo ella brillando con una hermosa y serena sonrisa mientras yo dejaba caer mi mandíbula hasta el piso.

¡Diablos! Aún me dan ganad de gritar cuando recuerdo todo lo que sentí con aquellas dos simples palabras.

Una sonrisa boba igual a la de aquel día se fue instalando en mi cara.

En cierta forma supe que estábamos jodidos, ambos lo sabíamos, pero la alegría y emoción de saber que juntos habíamos formado una nueva vida…

No dijimos nada a nadie por el momento. Lo discutimos mucho y, sí, fue lo mejor. No porque no quisiéramos decirlo sino porque conocíamos de sobra el pensar de nuestros padres y… bueno, como los buenos tercos que éramos queríamos probarnos el salir adelante por nosotros mismos_. Ja! No nos fue tan mal preciosa_.

Bella consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca de nuestra universidad mientras que yo me seguía esforzando por dar lo mejor de mí en cada práctica, examen, clase, trabajo… lo cual significaba pasar demasiado tiempo estudiando o en viaje y el resto durmiendo, es decir, poco tiempo con ella… Pero ya no éramos volátiles adolescentes y por suerte éramos conscientes de que esto era necesario para poder consolidar nuestro futuro.

Faltaban ya solo dos meses para terminar por fin la carrera por la cual había luchado tanto cuando acompañé a Bella a su segunda ecografía. Veintidós semanas y mi mundo se tambaleó.

Con cuatro meses y medio supe sin lugar a dudas que sería padre de un hermoso y sano varón… Y fue… fue entonces cuando supe que no importaba que tan alta fuera la nota o cuantos elogios consiguiera por un buen desempeño en las prácticas si en el proceso me perdía de ver y sentir como crecía y se formaba día a día mi bebé. Nuestro bebé.

Ella lloró a moco tendido -las hormonas influían- cuando así se lo dije. Lloró y sonrió y rio y lloró. Estábamos felices.

Ese mismo fin de semana fuimos de visita sorpresa a Forks a la casa de nuestros padres para decirles o más bien mostrarles la buena nueva. Obviamente lo primero que hicieron fue sorprenderse y luego medio que se ofendieron por haberlo ocultado lo que ellos decían tanto tiempo pero, pasado el rato, todos brincaban de alegría por el nuevo integrante.

Ethan Anthony Cullen.

Era una suerte de que hubiera convencido a Bella de no ponerle Edward también como ella quería en un principio. Joder ¡cómo si fuéramos realeza para andar repitiendo nombres! Sería raro y, molesto, era un nombre demasiado viejo después de todo. Ethan estaba bien.

Y algo de lo que temíamos comenzó.

Nuestras madres haciendo mil y un planes, eligiendo zonas en Forks o alrededores para mudarnos inmediatamente después de terminar allí mis finales. Mi padre ofreciendo una vacante en el hospital de allí muy seguro de conseguirla ya que el director era su amigo y Charlie pensando y diciendo que quizás MI Bella debiera de quedarse allí con ellos de ahora en más para estar siempre acompañada y… Ufff, demasiadas cosas… Y todo explotó. En realidad yo exploté.

Esta vez fui yo quien de un grito que de seguro se escuchó hasta Manhattan callé a todos impelido a poner los puntos claros.

Mi Bella y mi bebé se quedarían conmigo allá donde estuviese y trabajaría mientras le viniera en gana siempre que fuera seguro. Todavía no sabíamos SÍ o siquiera a donde nos mudaríamos luego y NO, definitivamente no iba a agarrar mi primer puesto de trabajo por simple acomodo como si todo mi esfuerzo no valiera nada.

Ella no dijo nada durante todo mi arrebato pero, cuando nuestros padres comenzaron a elevar la voz queriendo ciegamente demostrar que cada uno llevaba razón… Bueno, ella hizo algo peor que mis gritos.

Ella sencillamente fue a la entrada y tomó nuestros abrigos junto a su cartera y me tendió su mano -la cual no dudé ni un instante en ir a tomar-, mientras que de fondo escuchaba a su madre gritarle. Cosa que Bella, con toda la calma del mundo, solo contestó;

"_Quizás no hagamos como a ustedes les guste o quieran pero, hasta que no acepten que les guste o no somos ya adultos y que haremos las cosas por y para nosotros no creo que podamos hablar. Son nuestros padres y los respetamos, pero ustedes no los están haciendo con nosotros… Los esperaremos en la graduación de Edward. Adiós."_

Juro que jamás vi tal muestra de emociones pasar por las caras de nuestros viejos a tal velocidad. Enojo, vergüenza, pena, terquedad.

Ela tenía razón. No podíamos estar planeando criar a alguien si aun dejábamos que otros -aunque fueran nuestros padres- tomaran el rumbo y decisiones de nuestros caminos… y repito, por más padres que fuesen. Guiar no es dirigir.

Esa misma semana hablé largo y tranquilo con mis padres pero por separado. Tanto Carslile como Esme esta vez se ofrecieron a ayudar pero sin intervenir, lo cual agradecí sobremanera. Sin embargo a mi pequeña se le dificultaba un poco más… Renné se había ofendido y Charlie… él no expresaba nada de nada. Al menos así fue hasta que un día cualquiera, llegando a nuestro departamento molido después de una jornada intensa, encuentro a mi suegro sentado en nuestro sillón del living mirando un partido que no recuerdo de que era y con acariciando los cabellos de mi pequeña dormida con la cabeza en su regazo. Estaba dormida.

Delicadamente la tomé en mis brazos y la recosté en nuestra cama para luego -dejando a un lado el cansancio- ir a hablar laaaargo y tendido con mi suegro… o casi suegro.

Desde aquel entonces siempre le profesé un respeto que solo rivalizaba con el de mi propio padre. Charlie me abrió mucho los ojos en muchas cosas que yo ni siquiera había pensado todavía pero de una manera que mi orgullo no apareció ni por asomo.

Por fin me gradué ¡Y con honores! Tanto esfuerzo y sacrificios valió la pena ya que allí estaba. A ms veintitrés años ya era doctor graduado con honores y con tres de las mejores ofertas laborales que puede recibir un reciente egresado.

Ni Seattle ni San Francisco.

Elegimos los Ángeles.

Apenas acepté el puesto de trabajo dimos aviso al arrendatario del departamento y comenzamos a buscar otro dentro de nuestro presupuesto -el cual era incluso un poco mayor a pesar de que bella ya había dejado de trabajar-. Por suerte encontramos uno muy bonito enseguida ¿Lo mejor? Este tenía dos habitaciones y Bella estaba encantada de ahora tener un lugar para decorar.

_Todo pasó tan rápido ¿Verdad amor?_

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ella se encontraba ya pujando para traer a nuestro pequeño al mundo.

Ethan Anthony Cullen llegó a nuestro mundo y con él trajo la sexta frase de mi vida;

"_Felicidades papá"._

Tantos recuerdos. Tantas vivencias.

Los días, las horas, los meses pasaron volando y nuestro pequeño Ethan ya se largaba a caminar. A sus once meses fue el encargado de robarle a su madre la sonrisa más tierna y hermosa que haya visto jamás. Él llevó entre sus manitas y pasos dudosos la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro a su mami quien al verlo comenzó a reír llorando de la forma más dulce y brillante trayendo entre hipidos una frase más;

"_Sí, quiero"._

Seis meses después la observaba caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar por el largo pasillo, viniendo hacia mí con ojos luminosos y una sonrisa sincera, susurrando un suave 'te amo' al llegar por fin junto a mí…

Luna de miel y mudanza.

Entre todos; nuestros padres, mis hermanos, nuestros amigos nos regalaron nuestra hermosa casa como regalo de bodas. La amamos nada más verla. Era grande y espaciosa, luminosa y tranquila y nosotros haríamos de ella nuestro hogar ¡No podía pedir más! Y sin embargo, lo tuve… siete semanas después una nueva frase se sumó;

"_Papi, tendré un hermanito" "¿Tengo que darle mis juguetes?"_

Yo solo me quedé mirando detrás de él por donde venía Bella con una gran sonrisa y con un palito blanco en la mano que yo ya conocía bien.

"_Felicidades amor"._

Bueno… no fue uno sino dos, y ambas completamente hermosas como su madre.

Mientras que nuestro Ethan tenía sus ojos verdes y los cabellos cobrizos oscuros, su piel era blanca pero sonrosada; en cambio, siete meses después Bella daba a luz a las gemelas Rennesmé y Carlie Cullen con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color café con motas verdes y cabellos chocolate rojizos sumados a una sedosa piel de alabastro.

Con tanto niño en casa Bella no buscó trabajo hasta que las gemelas comenzaron el kínder, así y todo le costó lo suyo pero, finalmente, consiguió un puesto como editora en una editorial de la zona y lo mejor fue, que podía trabajar desde casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fui feliz… enormemente feliz.

Mi familia estaba completa y a gusto. Mi carrera siempre dándome satisfacciones, mis padres y hermanos a pesar de las distancias siempre estaban con nosotros y vivían felices con sus familias… y ¿Lo mejor de todo? Mi amiga, confidente, compañera, amante, esposa siempre estuvo a mi lado… hasta ayer.

Sí, ayer por la mañana mi Bella partió demasiado lejos, pero no por mucho… Sé que vendrá a buscarme. Lo espero ansioso.

Mis bebés, nuestros bebés ya están grandes ¡Nuestros bebés tienen bebés! Y yo… yo quiero respirar de nuevo y no puedo si ella no está, ella siempre fue mi aire, mi oxígeno…

―_Te extraño mi pequeña ―susurré sin fuerzas a la nada._

―_Yo también vida._

― _¿Me llevas?_

― _¿Estás seguro? Estarán solos…_

―_No lo estarán pequeña. Sabes que estaremos allí pero, te necesito preciosa. Me ahogo sin ti._

―_Lo sé. Estoy igual… Cierra tus ojos amor…_

Siento el murmullo de su voz en mi mente y cierro los ojos obediente, confiándome a ella como siempre. No importa donde vaya siempre que sea con ella y lo sabe.

Ella está en mi mente. Me sonríe.

La sigo. La alcanzo y tomo su mano. Todo está oscuro pero ella parece irradiar luz propia como si fuera un ángel. El dolor en mi pecho se va. Al fin puedo respirar.

Soy feliz de nuevo. Puedo tocar a mi pequeña.

La beso.

La beso y en aquel beso se me va la vida de la manera más literal de la palabra.

Respiro.

―_Te amo pequeña Swan._

―_Te amo mi Ed._

Y mientras camino por aquel túnel o lo que fuese en el cual no encuentro forma alguna y sin idea de a donde vamos noto que no me importa tampoco. No importa porque es ella quien está aquí a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano.

Comienzo a recordar entonces todas aquellas frases que marcaron mi vida… y comienzo a perderme…

"_Quiero ser tu chica Cullen"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Sí Ed, aún te amo"_

"_Estoy embarazada"_

"_¡Es un varón!"_

"_Felicidades papá"_

"_Sí, quiero"_

"_¡Papi tendré un hermanito!"_

"_Felicidades, tendrás gemelas"_

"_Felicidades señor, aquí tiene a sus hijas"_

Sí, mi vida fue buena y, lo que sea que esto sea será aún mejor puesto que tendré una eternidad con mi pequeña.

Mi pequeña Bella.

El aire que respiro.

**_***FIN***_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm... ¿Aún hay alguien allí? Bueno, en verdad espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia fue mi primer bebé y hace ya casi un año desde que empezó... creció y ahora terminó.<strong>

**Gracias por quienes la han estado leyendo y me han acompañado en ella desde el principio o en el camino, a quienes han opinado y a quienes han leído desde el silencio ;)**

**Nos leemos en otras... besos... G***

**Y... por última vez aquí... ¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
